


The Glint in The Red Gems

by Sailingfreely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angsty it is, M/M, More of the development of their feelings, Still don't know if it's gonna be crackish, There will be more characters, i guess, or angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Wonho had lived a long time, he had numbed his feelings to survive. He loves to play like a cat to a mouse because nothing else can brighten his long, dark days of his eternal life. He lives on the thrill, the feeling of being superior and at the top of food chain. But what if he suddenly and unconsciously start nurturing a feeling which he had killed a long time ago for a mere sassy human?He should know better that everything have consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any grammar errors you might find :'))

[](https://postimages.org/)

He didn't remember when he start feeling nothing, not the scream, not the horror or the hatred in their glistening eyes reflected back to him. He even forgot to feel lonely even though he had to spend all his months, years and decades alone, he was just there. He still remember the searing heat of fire on his skin though, when he was still full of life, full of emotions and the fire was burning to murder his soul.

Yet he lives, his skin patching itself up and become flawlessly smooth once again despite his heart breaking for a desperate wish to finally close his old age. He even tried to stake his own heart, ignoring the unbearable pain just so he could reach his eternal sleep, but he can't, he isn't some lowly creature which a mere stake to the heart could kill him. The stake did brought him to a sleep, a temporary one, once the wood which piercing his chest decaying, his life rising awake yet again.

He's cursed, forever to walk on earth alone to receive his punishment for his greed. He's aware he's not the only creature which had sold their soul to the devil for power, but he can't ever find himself fitting with these fellows, different ideals, values and all. He never imagine he'll curse his own beating heart when he was still of innocent soul, that every breathe that he takes further soiling it as it was violating nature. He should have been dead already, but the devil let his dying body coming alive again as it corrupting his soul.

And as his body gain power which it never has and the life which had been lost, he have to fuel it with the liquid of another life, blood. And if he tries to go against it, to deny the evil offering, his sanity would be devoured by the devil itself and he would be a soulless doll of his pawn.

So he stop caring, stop feeling because it was torturing him. It's easier to live with the immortal body without feelings. And before he even realize it he had already see humans as his prey and game. It gives him a thrill to play sweet and coy with them, luring them near to his deadly fangs before finally draining their blood to his tongue.

Love and attraction isn't for him, not anymore, but he noticed the more fond his prey is to him, the tastier their blood is. Probably all those hormones are responsible for it's savory taste. What's more perfect than making them fall in love then feed on them?

As a pure blood vampire, one which created by the devil himself and not by another vampire, he can last without blood for a month. But since he loves to eat even when he's still a human, he hunts every week. Besides, if he wants his prey to adore him, he gotta do it with slow preparation and time.

Right now he's been scanning the club with his dark red eyes, searching for an alluring person. Nobody ever question his red eyes again after colored contact lense became popular, modern days made it all easy. With internet and all, it's also easier for him to search for sources and keeping a decent territory between vampires to avoid unnecessary issues. Although some prefer to stay in group, Wonho chose to be alone.

Just then a tall figure of a young man caught his eyes, he's dancing to the beat of the music amongst the sea of people, eyes closed and thick red lips parted sensually. There's a thin layer of sweat on his fair skin, pretty brown hair and slim body fitted into a dark blue shirt and tight leather pants. Wonho sniffed, separating all the smells which mixed in the building only for the ones belongs to the young male.

And his sweet smell of cologne mixed with his thick musk scent of his sweat almost hit Wonho in the head, so enticing, borderline arousing. A smirk playing on Wonho's lips as he walk into the pool of dancing people, swimming in the mass of scent yet he seek only one. Slowly he step in closer to the male, placing his hand on his lower back causing for the said man to turn around and look at Wonho in the eyes.

He didn't even have so say anything, his eyes is loud enough to speak his intention and pleasantly the taller human male welcomed him with a smile and a hand which placed on Wonho's upper arm. Ah, so he didn't even need to persuade the human as he's not so straight, well even if he is who can resist Wonho's charms?

As the music getting intense and their body dancing closer and closer, Wonho breathing down on the male's ear before they share a kiss more intense than the deafening music around them. 

And fucked so hard and so high that night that the male human would definitely in pain the morning after all. Not that Wonho really care, but he wants the male to favor him before he drain him.

 

\--

 

"Fucking hell..."

Wonho's ear twitched at the mumbled curse, the sun is already high in the sky and finally the master of the kitchen he's standing at right now is waking up. He guessed it already the male gonna have a head splitting hangover considering how intoxicated he was last night. So he had went out to buy things and made a drink which will help with the hangover.

"You okay?"

The male on the bed slightly jumped and stare at him with wide eyes, shock and fear stirring in the dark brown orbs.

"Do you remember last night?" he walked to the bed and offer the warm drink to the other. "Here, it's good for hangovers."

The male took it hesitantly, eyeing it with blank eyes as if he's thinking deeply before there's a sudden click in his eyes, "oh, yeah... I remember."

"Is your body alright? I think I was too rough on you, sorry," he chuckled.

There's a faint blush on the male's cheeks, he sips on the drink then mumbled, "no... But my head is killing me."

Wonho laughed softly, appealing with a gentle caress of his hand on the male's head, "you'll be better after drinking that. And now, as I've made sure you're awake and well, I have to go."

And Wonho knows he pulls right at the male's heartstrings when he gives him the look and a soft smile, "thank you for... Well everything, you can just go but you decided to stay and that's nice of you."

"That's the least I could do after the great time we had last night," he grinned, satisfied to see the faint blush getting deeper. "Well, I'm going now."

"Oh..." the male said and Wonho turn around to look at him, waiting for the next words, "I don't remember if we already exchange names or not, my memory is a bit blury," he chuckled a bit awkwardly, "can I have your name?"

Wonho smiled, wicked only to those who knows what lies behind it, "not just my name, you can have my number too. I'm Wonho."

The young human male reply with a sweet smile which filling Wonho's chest with satisfaction, "I would love that, nice to know you Wonho, I'm Hyungwon."

And Wonho knew the bait is hooked as his red eyes glints with dark promises for the next few days.

"Nice to know you too, Hyungwon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole idea came after I drawn that poster and my dear friend pointed it out and the story just come spiralling out of control Ahahaha. Thank you Cam for making me do another fic.
> 
> There will be chapters! I'm posting from phone so it's a bit hard to set the tags and status.
> 
> Tell me what you think! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is more to describe how this au works. 
> 
> Forgive the grammar errors as always :'))

"You seem happy despite it's still so early, master."

Wonho closed the front door behind him as he look to his servant, Changkyun, "and it's strange that you're up considering the sun still halfway up. And what's with you calling me that?"

"I would prefer not to call you that too, but..." he glanced to the door which lead to the living room.

"Who's here?"

"Elder Kihyun, master."

"Stop calling me that I'm having a serious shiver here," Wonho cringed, "and why is he here?"

"But I can't call you by your name when the law keeper is here. He said he need to talk about something with you."

Wonho hummed then went to the living room, seeing another pure blood vampire sitting on his comfy white sofa with his servant standing beside him.

"Cousin," Kihyun greeted which makes Wonho twitched disapprovingly.

"I never get used to elders calling me cousin when we're in no way related."

"Oh but we are, related. We are the only ones which created directly by the Lord, also it's the best cover up whenever mortal ask for our relationship with each other," the law keeper said with a smile and stand up to politely bow to Wonho.

"Stop, I might be one of the elders, but you have higher status than me as I never get involved with that side of our world."

"You were created before me, so I still have to respect you. The other elders also have been talking about giving you a position since you're more powerful than some of us," Kihyun waited until Wonho took a seat before he sit back down again.

"Cut the crap, I don't want any of it they should know that best. And? Why are you here? Surely not to ask how am I doing," Wonho clicked his tongue, displeased. "What kind of favor do you want from me?"

"I suppose you've heard about what have become of Jongin?" there's a knowing glint in Kihyun's blood red eyes.

"So I heard he made himself several servants."

"And it's forbidden by the law for pure blood to have more than one servant, it creates unbalance," Kihyun stressed.

"It's not like he's trying to make an army, beside isn't it what the devil wants, for us to create chaos in this world? Sullying the humans?" Wonho scoffed, it's ridiculous really.

"We may feed from them as cursed as we are, but the law was created amongst us so we do not become what the devil wants from us," a hard look on Kihyun's stare, "you should know best that we shouldn't ever be the devil's pawns. We keep living to receive our punishment for turning our back on god, but never to drench our soul completely at the mercy of the devil."

"That's what you believe in, you and some other elders who are hell bent on keeping those laws of yours, that despite you could never bask in his holiness you still a man of god. I've stopped trying to earn his forgiveness and be welcomed into his kingdom," Wonho laughed full of sarcasm. "You made a deal with the devil for power and that's it, his door won't open for you anymore, no matter what little pureness you still have left in your corrupted soul. We vampire are nothing more than cursed souls and a liability, an abomination."

"Yet you kept to the law, never took more than what you need, are you not keeping that little pureness which left in your corrupted soul?"

Wonho gritted his teeth, "what Jongin or other vampires do have nothing to do with me."

"But you out of other vampires would never let the devil have his fill for amusement," Kihyun smiled smugly.

"So?"

"We are taking care of his servants, but I need you to be the one to kill him."

Wonho laughed, "Ha! We can't be killed, Kihyun, I'm sure you realized it by now considering how many times you tried to kill yourself, as we all do."

"And I'm sure you're also aware there's a way for it to happen."

Wonho's laughter dies, "and you think I'm the right man?"

"You were involved with Jongin before," he shrugged.

"That was hundred of years ago, besides there's no love."

"For you, maybe, but I know he's fond of you."

"You're fucking manipulative, you know that?" Wonho grumbles.

"Only the one we love who can kill us, that's some sick joke the devil came up with, don't blame me that only you can kill him," Kihyun smirked. "We need to act fast before Jongin rising chaos and another vampire hunt get released, it'll make a whole lot mess which I'm sure you don't want to see too."

Kihyun stand up and turning to leave before he spare the last glance to Wonho, "I've numbed my feelings too, Wonho. And I know you never stop trying to reach your end, isn't that the sole reason why you keep your servant close to you?"

Wonho snorted, "and what about yours? How's vampire life to you, Shownu? Have you gotten used to a life being Kihyun's servant and leaving your old name?"

"It's been twenty years, I'm comfortable, thank you for your concern master Wonho," the tall, muscular servant answered with a bow.

"If I didn't know him I would think he was being sarcastic," Wonho laughed.

Kihyun scowls, "my business here is done, I expect you to fulfill your part."

"And if I don't?"

Kihyun look to Changkyun, "I will be forced to erase your only way to reach your eternal sleep."

"I adore him, really, but never to the point he could kill me," he chuckled, "I would never find my eternal sleep, I'm not built for it."

Kihyun smiled, there's a sad glint in his red eyes, "there will come a day when I'll laugh in your face when you finally find yourself dying, Wonho."

And as Kihyun walked himself out and his presence disappeared like he's never there, Wonho whispered to himself, " I hope so."

"So," Changkyun turned to Wonho with a forced smile, feeling a bit upset after hearing the elders' conversation, "why were you so happy this morning?"

Wonho giggles, running a hand in the younger's hair as a comfort, "I just found a top grade human for my weekly meal."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, he's amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho begin to realize he still haven't numbed his feelings enough.

"I never intended for our hang out to end like this."

Wonho laughed softly, firm fingers massaging the supple skin of the human's leg, "I'm also wondering how can you tripped over nothing. Or are you trying to keep me longer with you?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "like I have no other better things to do than that. Well, you won't understand how much of a pain having long legs like mine is."

"Did you just dissed my legs?" Wonho gasped in fake offended.

"Oh I wouldn't dare," Hyungwon placed a hand on his chest dramatically, "not when it's the way I like it. Never knew I have a thing for thick thighs until you."

"Have anyone told you how sassy you are? You just insulted my short legs then said you like it, how twisted are you?"

"Don't act like you don't like my mouth, considering how invested you were with it yesterday," Hyungwon challenged with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged," Wonho trails his fingers higher to the human's thigh, scratching the skin with intention, a dirty one. "And I'm sure you have more to show than what occurred last night."

"Is our hang out a booty call after all? Is that what you have in your mind when you called me?"

Wonho bit his lower lip, "only if you allow it."

Hyungwon subconsciously mimicking Wonho, biting his lip and hummed, eyes dark as if thinking and amused, "and if I don't?"

Who's playing who now? "then I guess I'll have to convince you."

"You're welcome to try, but I should tell you I'm not easy," his eyes glinting with mirth.

Wonho is mildly surprised a mere human can caused a delightful shivers upon his body. It just words, but the way this human said it and how he brought himself is bewitching, strangely enticing to Wonho. He could already imagine how thrilling it would be when he's draining Hyungwon, seeing how that beautiful face and body limp in his arms.

Patience, Wonho, the human still not that invested in you for his blood to taste that wonderful. He's kissing the smooth skin from the back of Hyungwon's foot up to his thigh, softly, sensually. Eyes never looking away from Hyungwon's dark orbs, observing how it's gradually dilatating in pleasure. He gives a lick to the inner thigh, relishing in the shiver running on those fair skin and the low hiss escaping those thick lips.

Hyungwon really have a sinful lips, Wonho thought as he trails up until he catch those lips in his, moulding it together in suppressed hunger, "your lips is so addictive."

"Could say the same to you," Hyungwon breathed huskily and licked Wonho's lips teasingly. Rather than Wonho riling up Hyungwon, it seems like it's the other way around.

But when Wonho finally sneak in his hands into Hyungwon's loose jeans, it's only a matter of time. He smirked in satisfaction feeling the heat spreading in Hyungwon's skin under his hands.

"I'm still sore from last night though," Hyungwon whispered.

"But didn't you wear loose pants just so I could take it off easily?" Wonho challenges which being caught in another kiss, hotter and hungrier than before.

"You wish," Hyungwon said before switching their position and pushed Wonho to be underneath him. Wonho didn't mind, he will let the human have his fill before he would.

\--

When he come home he see Changkyun sniffing the air with a confused frown, "what is it?"

"That's weird, you usually let them be frustrated for a few days before you sleep with them again," Changkyun inquired.

"You can still smell it? Wow, I bathed already."

"You said they would taste better after you left them hanging and desperate, so why did you do him in a row? Change of pace?"

"Nothing really, he's so delectable I just did it," Wonho shrugged and feel a bit annoyed when Changkyun is still frowning, "what?"

"No, it's just you never did that."

"Well, maybe I need a bit of fun for the thing I'm gonna do tonight."

"You gonna kill him tonight?" Changkyun was talking about Jongin.

"I don't want Kihyun to start bitching at me. Beside, it seems Jongin been killing many people in a few days, he's losing his mind."

Kihyun work efficiently as always, making Wonho locating Jongin's whereabouts easier. And his suspicion have been right when he saw how bright red Jongin's eyes are, lumps of dead bodies drained of blood underneath him, this guy is losing his mind. Even when Wonho try to talk, he didn't hear a thing, it's as if the guy is no longer a man but a monster which only live to drink blood. The unquenchable thirst.

"Even a newborn wouldn't do it to this extent," Kihyun winced as the smell of blood saturates the air so thickly.

"You are wrong about one thing though," Wonho heaves while restraining a struggling Jongin under him, "it ain't me."

"Really? You can't kill him?" Kihyun asked but his tone is not surprised at all.

"You knew it wasn't me he's in love with, you just want it easier by making me the one to bring him down," Wonho grumbled.

"Well, you know how powerful he is, I think you could handle him. And I know he shown the symptoms only recently, it couldn't be you since the two of you never contact each other again," Kihyun smiled wickedly, arms crossed on his chest.

"You manipulative bastard."

"So," Kihyun nonchalantly ignoring Wonho's remark, "I guess we should separate his limbs far from each other and stake his heart to put him into temporary sleep."

"You could just stake his heart why tearing his limbs for?" Wonho protested. Had it been other vampire maybe he won't feel as sympathetic, but Jongin was once his friend, that's too much for him.

"I'm not taking any risk since we don't know who he's in love with, doing it that way will give us more time until he reawakened and start rampaging again," Kihyun sighed feeling a growing headache, "Shownu bring us the stake."

The vampire servant gave the stake to Kihyun who in turn give it to Wonho, "you'll do the honor, he's your friend, right? Sleep will be kinder for him than leaving him awake in his thirst."

Wonho sighed deeply, noticing the slight tremble of his hand when he took the stake. After all this time, he hadn't numbed his feelings enough. But Kihyun is right, sleep is kinder.

"I wish you'll be in peace, my friend, no matter if it's only temporary."

And he strucks the stake through Jongin's heart, feeling the pain transferred to his own in empathy as the wrenching scream splitting the quiet night.

Strangely an image of smiling Hyungwon comes to his mind at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho found himself thinking about a certain human and how he likes to cuddle with him. But he don't want to think of what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff~~ ～(^з^)-♡

Wonho narrowed his eyes to block some light, "amazing, you really make me work until the sun is out."

"I don't see what is the problem, since the sun can't burn you, or me," Kihyun said as he look up to the sun.

"I am at least thankful enough you help me to dig out a pit for these bodies, although you didn't do it yourself and made Shownu do it for you," Wonho grumbled, "and where is he anyway? Why suddenly it's only me who's doing all the work?"

"He's hiding from the sun, Wonho. If you so forget that non pure blood can't withstand sunlight. And this is why I told you to burn the bodies instead of burying them," Kihyun sighed as if it was him who's doing all the labor.

"Even if we burn them we still have to bury the remnants, asshole. Get your ass here, these bodies ain't gonna throw themselves into the pit."

"I wonder where did you get all this sass from, is it that servant of yours whom rubbing off of you?" Kihyun titled his head to the side with a cocked eyebrow.

Wonho stilled, surprised, "what?"

"You always complain whenever I asked you a favor, but you don't do sass. That's why I was sitting there watching and wondering if I misheard it."

Hyungwon. Shit, it's only been two days and his sassy attitude already got to him that much? What kind of a person he is. Nah, Wonho you think too much, he's only a human with too much sass to handle that's why your head unconsciously mimicked it. 

"I don't even realize it," Wonho continue to dig and Kihyun only throw a glance before he start throwing in the bodies, which then caused Wonho to scream in frustration.

\--

"I smell like burnt barbeque," Wonho grumbled as he see the sun high up in the sky. It took him more time to get back even when he used his super speed, he's tired. "Guess I'll have to drink one of Changkyun's blood bag."

When he come home it's quiet and dim, Changkyun must be fast asleep. He drank one blood bag and sink himself in his comfy couch, turning on the TV to lull him to sleep. But somehow his mind keep coming back to a certain human. That's weird. He's not even calculating anymore, he's just plainly wondering what's that human up to.

Why he keep seeing Hyungwon's face in his mind? Is it a premonition? But he doesn't have that kind of power. He took a look at the time, 1 pm, that human should be working at this time. But wait, wasn't he an illustrator? Then he should have flexible time, Wonho took out his phone and start typing a text.

'Hey, how are you doing?'

It took a few minutes before Wonho got a reply. 'I'm fine, thank you for asking.'

Now that's weirder, Wonho didn't see Hyungwon as a person who would reply like that. Some more sass maybe, but not this stiff and formal.

'Is it okay to call you?'

A minute then, 'yeah, but why?'

Wonho just dialing without replying, then a click heard, "yeah? What is it?"

"Hey, I was just wondering-" Wonho heard a sniff, "you okay?"

There's a beat of silence then Hyungwon said, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

But Wonho heard another sniff, "are you sick?"

"Uh... Just a cold," Hyungwon sniffed again. "Why are you calling me?"

"Can I come over?" Wonho asked abruptly he even surprised himself.

"What? What for?" Wonho about answer but then Hyungwon added, "it's just a cold if you were wondering, no need to visit me."

"No, I just want to see you."

"...you saw me just last night."

Wonho noticed the confusion in his tone, who wouldn't? They were supposed to be a one stand that just 'accidentally' slept together again the next day when they only wanted to hang out. And without even a day separating, Wonho already want to see him again. This wasn't how he works it. It's only been the start of the third day and Hyungwon already made Wonho's brain scattered all over the place. Wonho feels confused himself.

"I can bring you some food and drinks. But if you don't want me to, it's okay, you need to rest after all."

A beat of silence then, "it's either cold noodles or a hot chicken soup. Bring me some jelly and ice cream too."

Wonho chuckled, "you let me come over only if I bring food offering, aren't you?"

"Nobody ask you to come," and when he sniffed, even that sounds sassy to Wonho's ear.

"Anything else your majesty?"

Hyungwon didn't hold back, sputtering more foods and snacks to Wonho in delight. Only to be surprised when Wonho came with full bags in both his hands in front his apartment.

"I really didn't think you gonna bring it all."

"Well I want to come in and you said you ain't easy, so I did my best," Wonho grinned which earning an amused smile from Hyungwon.

"You can just leave the bags and go home."

"Seriously Hyungwon?"

"I'm kidding, what do you take me for?" Hyungwon laughed and open the door for Wonho to come in.

"You're really sick, huh?" he inspecting Hyungwon's puffy eyes and runny nose.

"Not really, maybe it's just my allergies acting up."

"You got allergy?" Wonho asked wide eyed while putting down the bags in the living room.

"Yeah, why? You think allergy is too high class for me?"

"No, in contrary it's so high class of you to have allergy. Like rich boy who's a picky eater and got allergy for everything that's not expensive enough to his taste," Wonho teased.

"I am a picky eater, and since when allergy is high class. I guess I'm just out of your league," Hyungwon smirked yet he sniffed and he got frustrated himself, "it's so not cool."

"Yeah you're not cool right now, but you're cute," Wonho said and Hyungwon look at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Swollen eyes and runny nose ain't cute, Wonho. It's ugly, disgusting and depressing."

"Well, it's annoying to have runny nose," actually Wonho didn't even remember how bad it feels to be sick, he never experienced it again after he became what he is. "But I genuinely find you cute looking like this."

"You have a strange taste," Hyungwon sit on his couch and let his head fall back with closed eyes, not minding Wonho at all.

"Yeah I figured it out," Wonho joining him in the couch and start massaging Hyungwon's shoulder, "wow, what were you doing to be this stiff?"

"I just finished a big project this morning, maybe that's why the stress is coming up to me and make me sick," he sniffed and moaned a little at the ministration. "But probably also because I played a bit with the neighbor's dog."

"You have allergy towards dogs?"

"Anything with fur."

"And yet you play with it still..."

"I love animals, so what," Hyungwon grunted. 

"What kind of animals you like?"

"Anything as long as it's not reptiles and insects."

Wonho chuckled, "good, then we're in the same page. If you said you like insects, then it's good bye to you."

Hyungwon smiled and open an eye to peek, "for someone who's that muscular you're unexpectedly soft."

"That's quite a prejudiced remark."

"No, it just you gave this strong, indifferent first impression, that's all," he smiled then started to snuggle closer to Wonho, "can I lean on your... Strong and wide shoulder?" he asked teasingly. 

"Go ahead, I love spoiling lonely soul," he laughed when Hyungwon snorted and muttered a low, "I'm not lonely."

Wonho lay down on the couch and pull Hyungwon to cuddle back to his chest. It should have been strange for them to do that, they're still stranger after all, but somehow they don't mind this sudden closeness in their ambiguous relationship. They are neither friends, lover or even a casual sex partners, this is feels more than that. 

Wonho too keep wondering how did he ended up cuddling with this human, he never did this, yet he found himself relaxing and liking this close contact. It's weird, yet fulfilling. 

"So, why are you here?" Hyungwon suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"I brought you many foods and I still can't be here?" Wonho chuckled.

Hyungwon slapped a hand to Wonho's shoulder absentmindedly, feeling sleepy in those strong arms, "you know what I mean."

"I just want to see how are you doing," it should be alarming to hear that, it's only making it more clear for them both that this is more than just whatever hanging between them. But they don't want to think and instead just savoring it while it last, "I found it easy to be around you."

Wonho surprised himself how honest he's being right now. Then Hyungwon the tease he is said, "so you found me easy."

"You know what I mean," Wonho rolled his eyes even though Hyungwon can't see it.

He laughed softly, eyes heavy with sleep, "no I don't."

"Go to sleep already, so you can show me that my effort of bring all those foods aren't in vain when you wake up later."

Wonho could feel a smile forming on Hyungwon's lips although he didn't see it, "you're still gonna be here when I wake up?"

"Unless you tell me otherwise."

Then Hyungwon turned around and snuggling his face into Wonho's chest as if it's the most natural thing to do, "I like that."

And strangely Wonho can't suppress the forming smile on his lips as he saw Hyungwon gradually falling asleep on his chest. He may have tightening his hug a bit more and placed a kiss on Hyungwon's forehead, but right now, he didn't want to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho thinks he's only attracted to Hyungwon's woody scent and yet he's still confused as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, words vomit.

"You're going to stay at home again today?" Changkyun asked as he made a cup of coffee for himself.

"So what?"

"You've been staying home for three days, that's unusual," Changkyun inspecting Wonho's face with a cocked eyebrow, "it's almost the time for your weekly meal, isn't it? You're not gonna do something about it?"

Wonho sighed, confused and a little bit scared. Hyungwon, there's something about that guy makes Wonho uneasy, maybe the fact that he craves for his presence near him and Wonho found himself often thinking about that human when he never did that before. What makes him so different? What is this craving he's feeling? Wonho can almost hear the sound of alarm going off whenever he wants to see Hyungwon. Maybe he should forget about him and search for another prey. But, that still doesn't answer why he's feeling like that and will that even make a difference when he wants to see him that badly.

"I feel like I'm having a crisis."

"What crisis?" Changkyun asked while sipping on his coffee.

"Maybe I better get out rather than thinking about it, it's just making me over thinking it," Wonho stood up and dressed up to get out, he's just gonna walk to have a breather.

"Yeah, your brain wasn't made for thinking, it's better for you to keep it empty," Changkyun laughed when Wonho flipped at him.

\--

The sky is clear and the wind feels refreshing, Wonho took a deep breath and exhale slowly. So much for taking a walk, it's never quiet and peaceful amidst all these noises in the city, more so for Wonho's sensitive hearing. It didn't suffice as a distraction too as his mind still revolving to Hyungwon.

What about that human so bewitching? If it's about his good looks, Wonho had a lot of share for it before him, even the ones prettier and more handsome than him. If it's about how nice his smooth, slim body under his fingers, Hyungwon also wasn't the first. Is it his eyes? The way his eyes seems deep and holds more than what was shown? Or is it his scent which Wonho found so intoxicating? Like the smell of a warm cabin made of wood in the middle of a virgin forest, it's calming and Wonho craves for the scent of his skin.

Hyungwon doesn't smell like an expensive nor cheap perfume, it was just him and strangely it pulls Wonho so badly. Is that it? Is that why Wonho found himself thinking about him a lot? Because for once he didn't get attracted to the smell of nice blood hidden beneath the tone of perfume, but to a genuine smell of the human? It gives him a little nostalgia of how it was when he's still a human. Is that it?

As he was thinking about it, his sense of smell was hit with the familiar scent, the warm woody smell. Hyungwon. And he was right, as he's scanning his surrounding his eyes caught the human's figure across the street walking to some place. Great, Wonho thought, here he was avoiding to meet the human yet fate decided otherwise. He's still uncomfortable with his strange affixation towards the human, it wasn't supposed to be like that. There was never affixation, there was always just him and his weekly fill, nothing more.

He blames his curiosity when his legs lead him to where Hyungwon is, ignoring the alarm going off in his head, after all this human's scent is too much for Wonho to be able to stay away. He smiles when he's walking behind Hyungwon, inspecting him from head to toe, he's looking ever classy and elegant. But if you talk to him, Hyungwon would bite your head off when annoyed, how charming.

"Hi," Wonho called when Hyungwon about to enter a cafe.

"Fucking hell!" he jumped and glares at Wonho wide eyed, "you startled me!"

"Sorry, I just saw you so I thought, why not say hello?" Wonho grinned looking unapologetic at all.

"Yeah, you just successfully ruined my day for startling me, thank you and hello," Hyungwon grumbled while walking inside the cafe, going straight to the counter.

"Have you ever breathe without a sass?"

"What do you think?" Hyungwon grinned sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no. It's nice seeing you," he chuckled.

"An Americano, venti please," Hyungwon said to the barista before turning back to Wonho, "so you live around here?"

"Make it two and with two strawberry cakes," Wonho added to the barista and smiled to Hyungwon, "yeah, it's near. I'm surprised to see you here, got something to do?"

"Just meeting some friends."

"Well..." Wonho smacks his lips in thought, "then I'll be better get going." He was about to say something to the barista again when Hyungwon hold his upper arm.

"No, it's okay. I can grace you with my presence for a while."

Wonho laughed seeing Hyungwon's comical suggestive look, "I'm so honoured, your majesty." When Hyungwon about to pay, it was his turn to catch his hand, "no, I'm paying."

"Why would you pay for me?" Hyungwon furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because you're gracing me with your presence and the least I could do is paying these."

Hyungwon laughed, "funny, but no, I'll pay for myself."

But Wonho is faster, hushing Hyungwon then gives the cashier the bills, making Hyungwon groaned in disapproval. "Next time, I'm paying."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Wonho grinned as Hyungwon snatched the tray from his hands.

"Is that what you are planning for? For there be a next time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wonho smiled which earning a scoff from Hyungwon.

As they're maneuvering between the tables, Wonho noticed two men waving their hands to their direction. One of them have a deep dimples when he smiles and the other have a high cheekbones, and damn, both of them are gorgeous. What's with Hyungwon, he seems to surround himself with good looking men, including Wonho himself. Okay that last bit was unnecessary, Wonho chuckled.

"Hyungwon~ How many years has it been," the guy with high cheekbones said while opening his arms and hugs the man after Hyungwon put down his tray.

"Extra as always, Minhyuk, we met just last week," he scoffed then greeted the other guy, "Jooheon, I see that you're still got dragged around by him."

"He lives off from skinship, after Bambam threw him out he ran to me immediately," the dimples guy, Jooheon, said then look to Wonho, "hello, I see that you brought a friend hyung."

Minhyuk coughed purposely, "friend or 'friend'? You know he never have other friends than us, so it must be different kind of friend."

"Funny," Hyungwon smiled mockingly, "this is Wonho, and these are my friends, Minhyuk and Jooheon. You can ignore Minhyuk, he mostly talk nonsense," he elaborate to Wonho.

Wonho watched the interaction with amusement, these humans are interesting, he never really mingles around then so this is a pleasant change. The things Hyungwon made him do just increasing again. "Hello, nice to meet you guys."

Then the three friends goes to talk about daily things, what's new and what's happening, occasionally making sure Wonho is included in the talk so he won't feel left out, which actually Wonho didn't mind at all. Now that he's amongst these humans he noticed something, he could smell how nice the scent of their blood are and it's making his mouth waters. Yet strangely all he could smell from Hyungwon is still his woody scent of his skin, it's weird. It feels as if he's a human to Hyungwon as he can't smell his blood.

He was brought up from his thinking when Minhyuk suddenly smiled to him, teasing and taunting. Wonho, the predator he is, got his instincts kicked in and smiled back in the same manner. Yes, this is how a hunt should be, the luring and the pulling until he can sink in his fangs and taste the blood on his wet tongue. Yet his whole being still conscious of Hyungwon's presence beside him, his real prey. Minhyuk's blood have a heavenly smell though, should he get a little snack?

"So, Wonho," Minhyuk started as he leaned his cheek on his palm, "are you single?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that while Wonho chuckled, "pretty much."

Minhyuk hummed at the back of his throat, obviously flirting, "I'm single too."

"Oh, nice to know that," Wonho smiled and Minhyuk bit his lower lip with a seductive look in his eyes which making Jooheon, who is sitting beside him fake gagging.

"Dude, come on, it's still too early for this," Hyungwon said, exasperated.

"Why? Do you mind? Are you guys exclusive?" Minhyuk asked.

"I thought you don't eat friends, hyung," Jooheon chimed in.

"That can be changed. By the way, why you said it like I'm a savage or something."

"Minhyuk, please," Hyungwon rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, okay, I was just joking," Minhyuk held his hands up in the air, "I just thought he's too fine to be left alone, but if you called dibs already, I won't."

Hyungwon is visibly not amused but as Jooheon and Minhyuk laughing, the weird tension dissipate and it felt like a mere joke. Maybe it would be a bit offending if Wonho was a human, but he's amused as he thought himself above these humans. Funny creatures, they don't know what they're getting into.

Seeing as Hyungwon still a bit pissed, Wonho stood up with a light chuckle, "I'm gonna go to the toilet for a bit." He might as well give them a moment to resolve whatever little tension hanging.

What he didn't see it coming was the part timer of that cafe whom standing near the toilet with a judging smirk and looking at him. Wonho didn't know him, but he could recognize him anywhere from the way he smell and the light in his eyes.

"That's the first, never seen your kind mingling around humans like that. I sure hope you aren't planning to have a huge feast," the guy said with a warning yet amused tone.

"Can't say I ever seen your kind working as a lowly part timer," Wonho deflected, a slight distaste on his tongue.

The guy chuckled, not at all offended, "I'm not one to use power to gain wealth like certain filthy creatures. And I'm mostly on neutral side, but if I ever caught any of you feeding in my territory, you bet I'm gonna clip your fangs and limbs. So you better be in your good lane, vampire."

Wonho smirks, feeling challenged, "right back at you. If you mess with me, you gonna wish you have your wings to get away from me, nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nephilim here is an offspring of angel and demon, instead of angel and human. ;))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe time and distance could set Wonho's mind sane and straight again.

As it turns out, the three human friends know the nephilim part timer, perfect. Wonho feels his skin brittles when he saw the three talking casually to the guy at their table. So much for a good day, too many unexpected turn of events. It's common for vampire and nephilim to have bad blood between them, as the nephilims detest their father's creations and the vampires detest the devil's offsprings with fallen angels. Either of them hates the devil hence the cats and dogs, so much for a family love.

Wonho forced a smile as the eyes shifted to him when he's coming back to the table. Jooheon the ever pacifist introduce the nephilim to Wonho, "hyung, this is our friend too, he's Hyukjae hyung."

"Hello," Wonho said in, hopefully, friendly tone. But he avoid reaching out his hand for a hand shake.

"Yes, we got acquainted already," the nephilim, Hyukjae said with a mocking glint in his eyes.

Wonho was relieved when the guy goes back to his job, but he want nothing more than getting the hell out of that cafe, the air suddenly too foul for him to breathe in. Thankfully Hyungwon noticed and Wonho feels a warm hand on his thigh when the man said to his friends, "guys, I think I'll go back now, got something else to do."

"Okay, don't be a stranger now," Jooheon said to both Wonho and Hyungwon.

But Minhyuk is not Minhyuk if he didn't throw in teasing remarks, "got something to do or someone to do?"

Hyungwon aimed a good slap to the man's head before standing up, "keep your pants up, would you?"

"Hey Wonho, can I have your number?" Minhyuk said instead than minding Hyungwon.

Wonho chuckled, glancing to Hyungwon before looking back to Minhyuk with a smile, "I guess you can ask for it from Hyungwon."

Minhyuk excitedly clapped his hands and points at Hyungwon, "yes! Told you so, I know you two aren't 'just' friend!"

Hyungwon grunted then start pulling Wonho away from his crazy friends. When they're about to exit the cafe though, Wonho heard the whispers of the two friends, which can only be heard by him due to his super hearing, 'about fucking time he get into a relationship again.'

And that makes him wonder what could it mean. But he's not supposed to care, isn't he? All he need to know is Hyungwon is his meal for the week and if the guy already got attached to him or not for his blood to taste good. Yet here he is, mind rolling to understand what could happened to the human, why there's this loneliness painted in his dark brown eyes and how calming the smell of his skin is. Why does he care so much about Hyungwon anyway? This shouldn't be, and Wonho grow weary at the realization that he's starting to care a lot more than it is healthy for him.

Maybe it was a better idea to drop Hyungwon and feed on Minhyuk instead, that guy's blood smell delicious enough and being away from Hyungwon maybe could help his mind getting back it's sanity. But could he? When he found himself wordlessly following behind Hyungwon and he took deep inhales everytime the scent filling up his nose. For once he found a human as scary, but at the same time he can't stay away, what the fuck is this. He's losing it.

Hyungwon must have heard him groaning lowly in confusion because the guy turned around with a question mark on his face, "you okay?"

"I just thought I could gain your attention by doing that," smooth Wonho.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "you're funny."

"Glad to know your majesty found me funny."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and Wonho wonders if the man's eyeballs gonna be okay with the amount of eye rolling he did. "So, what are you going to do now?" Hyungwon asked.

"Actually I have no plans. But if you're okay, it'll be nice to get a take out to your place."

There's a flicker of uncertainty in Hyungwon's eyes at the question, but he smiles and nodded, "sure."

Wonho is more than curious why Hyungwon behaving like that. Maybe the human doesn't want them to be more than casual sex partners and the amount of them hanging out together is practically speaking the opposite. Which is also a bit unusual because most humans would crave for Wonho's presence, be it due to his charm or one of the magical perks of being a vampire. How can he resist his charm like that? That shouldn't be possible. But if Hyungwon really don't want to get too involved with Wonho, he wouldn't have introduced him to his friends. So why?

They didn't say anything while walking back to Hyungwon's apartment, didn't even share a look, but that's fine since it's not at all awkward. When they arrived at Hyungwon's apartment with boxes of foods in tow, Hyungwon get in first and Wonho following. But as he's about to close the door behind him, he saw a mail in the man's mailbox.

"Hey, you got a mail. Wait, it's just a paper," Wonho took it out to give it to Hyungwon, but his eyes caught the red, big letters on it.

"Oh, don't!" Hyungwon hurriedly went to snatch it out of Wonho's hands, but it was too late, Wonho read it already.

"What the fuck? What is that?" a sudden flare of anger creeping up his whole being. He shouldn't be that angry, it got nothing to do with him, but it's concerning Hyungwon and he couldn't stop the nonsensical anger. There's fear at the back of his mind too, he's scared at how his emotions fluctuates more than he ever has for decades. A mere human fucked him up real good in a very short time without him realizing it and he can't even deny it anymore.

Hyungwon crumpled the paper with his hands and throw it away to the trash can, "no, it's nothing."

"It says fucking 'slut' and 'die', how could it be nothing?" Wonho is aware that his tone is a strained anger. Damn, why is he losing control?

Hyungwon stay silent and looking to the floor while his palms rubbing his arms in discomfort. Wonho should leave it be, it wasn't his business, but somehow this affixation he have towards the male makes him feel like he have it in him to know whatever is happening to Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon, please," Wonho was surprised himself to hear the pleading in his own voice. What the fuck?

Hyungwon then stare back to Wonho, there's a glint in his eyes which telling Wonho that he needs to talk it out, like a silent plea, whatever pain he's holding in. Eventually he sighed in defeat, "you're scary"

"What? Why?" Wonho was taken aback, why would Hyungwon be scared of him when he did nothing but kind to him? He had made sure to never do anything out of ordinary, except for his unusual affixation.

"What are we?" there's a slight tremble in his voice, "We're more than strangers yet less than a friend. But why do I feel the urge to tell everything to you? Why is it feel so easy and good to be around you? You're wrecking into my life so suddenly and yet... It's so wrong that I don't find it unpleasant at all, I'm not ready for whatever it is we have. For all we know you might leave tomorrow and forget about me while I may be hurting from it. You scares me."

That came as a shock because every words Hyungwon said is a mirror to his own fear. They're both pulled to each other like magnets and mutually scared of how fast their feelings manifested. Wonho shouldn't even have an emotion, he swore to numbed his feelings. And Hyungwon? He's always hesitant, Wonho realized from the way the man always sounds uncertain whenever Wonho asked to hang out. He must have closed off his heart too, and that's why he's speaking about his fear like this, just like Wonho.

They're so different yet so similar at the same time. So strange, so gravitating.

"I'm scared too," Wonho softly gasped after the slip of his tongue. Moron, what are you saying? You don't do scared, at least you don't speak it verbally, how pathetic you are, you're supposed to scare people. How much more fucked up are you gonna be just because of a mere human? But the emotions stirring inside Hyungwon's eyes makes his gut churns and the next moment he couldn't stop from spilling whatever shit he's been burying.

"I shouldn't be feeling like this, I don't even know what this is, but you," Wonho's hands reaching out for Hyungwon and coils his fingers around the man's warm upper arms. He could feel how strained his breathing is, and what the hell? Why would his throat feels this tight? "You messed me up so badly I don't even understand anything anymore. I'm scared too, I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to know what is this, yet I can't stay away."

Wonho took a slow and deep breath when Hyungwon connects their foreheads together, a soft breath fanning his cheeks and it feels so intimate, so much more than he ever experienced with another being. "Fuck it," Hyungwon whispers to Wonho's lips and kiss it gently.

Fuck. Wonho is in too deep, he had fallen somewhere in those freaking few days without even realizing it and his bones racking in horror of what it would entails. He can't do this, he shouldn't, there will be hell to pay when he's falling too deep. He can still get out, he can still stop it, right? Yet instead of backing away, Wonho found himself leaning forward and kissing Hyungwon back despite the blaring of alarm going off in his head. Back the fucking off Wonho!

He can't, he can't think, he can't stop when the intoxicating smell of warm wood filling his senses. All he could think of is how soft Hyungwon's lips, how nice the heat of his skin pressed to his own, and how right it feels to run his fingers in Hyungwon's hair. So fucking right and so wrong. He can't get away, he's trapped and he's no longer the hunter in this. He's trapped in whatever that is Hyungwon.

They pressed their foreheads together when pulling away, trying to calm their breathing and thumping hearts, eyes closed to savor the lingering sensations. But Hyungwon is brave as he said, "that was from the wife of my ex."

"What?" as if what they've shared is not intimate enough, Hyungwon decided to open another layer of himself and Wonho is feeling both pleased and wary.

"The paper you just saw, that's from her," he whispered and Wonho took a moment to calm the spinning in his head.

This is all going too fast for him to stay sane. After so many countless years with numbed heart, how could he deal with this sudden shitload truck of feelings? But his heart drops at the sight of glistening tears in Hyungwon's eyes and he can't, he don't want to run away to save himself, so he took Hyungwon's hands in his. He's so going to regret this, he thought deep in his heart. Why is it his head and his heart have different opinions?

"Why she did that?"

Hyungwon sighed then bury his face into Wonho's neck, taking a moment before spilling the truth, "my ex... He never have a coming out, he hid it like it's a huge sin," he chuckled dryly. "But things happened and we got caught, well... I got caught since he put all the blame on me when everything was blowing up and he did damage control by marrying a girl, can you believe that? What a pathetic coward. But... Maybe I'm more of a fool because he kept coming back after that and I let him, I was too into him that I wasn't able to think straight."

Wonho rubs Hyungwon's back tenderly for comfort as the human tightening his arms around his waist, "and unsurprisingly his wife found out and then she began harassing me as she believes I'm the one at fault," Hyungwon sniffed with a sarcastic chuckle. "Fuck them, I've stopped meeting him and yet she didn't stop. I'm tired of it all, tired of feeling, tired of being hurt. I don't want to fall in love ever again." He inhales deeply, "and I did, until now."

Wonho's heart stops before it went thundering in his ribcage as Hyungwon look up and stare him right in the eyes, "that's why I'm scared of you."

It's just mere days and you're already wrecking me so badly, are the words which resounding in their minds. Maybe they need time, maybe they need space. More so for Wonho, he knows it best what kind of consequences it would be if he were to let it happen. Maybe if they do it now, they can erase whatever it is that's taking place in their hearts.

But he can't, it's so painful to even think of staying away, more so with the way Hyungwon wrapping his arms tight around him. So Wonho kissed Hyungwon's damp eyes tenderly, feeling the flutters of his eyelashes under his slightly trembling lips. It's so good and so right that it's so wrong. Their hands pulling closer and tighter, not willing to let go, wishing to leave a part of them into each other. It's so overwhelming, so painful, but they entertain the thought that they feel that way only due to the heat of the moment.

They didn't say it, but both of them understand they need some time and space to think this through. So they pull apart, sharing a look and smiles, Hyungwon's bring his fingers to Wonho's lips and caress it as Wonho run his hand in Hyungwon's hair. He thinks he's getting addicted of feeling Hyungwon's feather like hair on his skin. 

"I'll see you when I see you," Wonho said almost a whisper.

Then Hyungwon smiled, although his heart aching there's a relief deep within, "take care of yourself."

They let go, Wonho walking out and the door closes, a moment to keep a straight head. Yeah, this is better, this is the right way. There's an image of Jongin in his head and he feels a shiver running down his spine. No, he's not gonna be like that. It's impossible to fall that deep in mere days, that's why it's wise to keep a distance. That way nobody gets hurts.

He understand now why he felt so close and so comfortable with Hyungwon, because they share a similar pain and loneliness yet at the same time they have a contrasting personality which feels like a breath of fresh air. If only they could stay together as friends, it would be nice, but they can't because their attraction is much more than that. At least they know when to stop and now what's left is learning to forget. To erase whatever shit fucking up his mind and then maybe, maybe he can keep that human around as a friend. Yeah.

Wonho can do that.

That is until he noticed the mild, dull throbbing pain at the tip of his middle finger. He bring it up to see it, only for his heart leaping miles away. There's a thin cut, a paper cut on his finger probably from when Hyungwon snatched the paper away from his hand. But that cut shouldn't be there, not even for more than a second. Yet the cut isn't disappearing and the dull pain persists like the growing ache in his heart.

"Fucking hell..." he could feel his knees weakens at the realization. It's a very, very small wound and yet his healing ability isn't working.

Maybe he realized it far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, about what the creatures roaming in the area and how vampire and nephilim are.
> 
> And words vomit because I feel bad for not posting so long...

The only sound resounding in his apartment at dawn was from where Changkyun is doing something in the kitchen, Wonho slumped on the couch, staring at his fingers. The cut is gone, indicating that his healing ability is still working although very slowly compared to how it is usually. But it was warning enough and answer enough to whatever attraction he felt for the human. He is falling, but still it was not too late since his ability is still there.

"So are you gonna tell me what was that about?"

Wonho look up to see his servant, "huh?"

"You woke me up too early when the sun hasn't set yet and called me in such alarmed voice, what the fuck was that? I thought you lost a limb or something," Changkyun stood, pissed and his hands at his waist as if scolding.

"No, nothing, it was false alarm."

"What kind of false alarm," Changkyun decided to be persistent today. Of course, who wouldn't be pissed when their sleep got disturbed in such manner only for nothing.

"It means nothing, Changkyun, that's it," Wonho have no intention to tell though. If the cut is gone, then it means he still have it under control, there's no need to worry Changkyun.

He stood there with stern look, waiting for explanation. But when he saw Wonho won't give it to him, he just sighed then waved his hand tiredly, "whatever, if you're fine then that's fine. I'll be going to sleep now, the sun is about to come up."

Wonho didn't reply and only ask when Changkyun already took three steps away to his bedroom, "have you ever fear death?"

A moment of silence then Changkyun turned around, "have you forgotten why you turned me into, this?"

"Now, now that you're stronger and practically immortal, are you?" Wonho elaborate his question in a soft voice.

"Yes," Changkyun answered, "because we vampire servant are not immortal like you despite we're never growing older like you. We're done if anybody cut off our head or damaged our heart. So the answer is, yes, I am afraid of death because there are still a lot of things I want to do and I don't know when a hunter will sniff me out and decided to kill me."

Wonho keep quiet but Changkyun knew, as anybody else does, "but you aren't afraid of it, are you? You seek for death, to finally close this long torturous life and be done with it. That's been your wish since long before you even met me."

As the sound of footsteps heard in the quiet apartment, Wonho is deep in his own thoughts. Changkyun is right, he's always been searching for a way to die, life is so exhausting and torturous after all the countless decades and at the face of his growing sin. So why now he's having second thoughts? He should be over the moon to finally found the way to die, Hyungwon is the key.

He should let himself fall deeper and when he does, he could do anything that is required to make Hyungwon kill him. That way he'll finally stare death in the eyes and say fuck it to Satan, isn't that his dream? He could do that, he's halfway there he should let it happen. Even when it's at the expense of Hyungwon's happiness, even though it would hurt his heart maybe even worse than what his ex had done. But why should Wonho care?

Even though he fall in love for him, they only know each other for a very short time, why should Wonho care. He can do that, right? He will finally get to his final wish, after death he wouldn't even remember Hyungwon, why should he care if the guy is hurting.

But why is it his heart ache at the image of it.

\--

It's no use thinking about it in his head because Wonho keep finding himself confused. Why his heart aching at thought of Hyungwon in pain, as if the pain is his own. He never love, never even get close to it, he's clueless of how it would be if one is in love. He always thought that romance movies are a load of bullshit, too extra and unrealistic. How can one love to the point of disregarding themselves and the obvious wise choices. He always found the main characters in romance movies are idiots.

Is he going to fall that low? That stupid? No, that's nonsense, it's unthinkable to lose reasoning over something like love, it's just emotions, affection, attraction and sort. Pfft, love is overrated, Wonho scoffed in mock. He is above it, he hold control over himself, he can stick to his reasoning no matter what. Whatever weirdness and short-circuit he experienced before with Hyungwon, that was just a blunder. Maybe he was hungry at that time so he lost his head, but he's not going to do the same mistake.

Yeah, he can do his plan. To let himself fall in love and keep his head clear, he should feed regularly from other people because as it is he can't make Hyungwon his blood bag anymore, blood is important to keep his head on the right track, yeah. And when he's fallen in love enough, he gonna drive Hyungwon to a corner until he have no choice but to kill him. Perfect.

Now before he go to Hyungwon to get chummy and more in love, he should feed first. He noticed he haven't feel any out of the ordinary thirst, so it must meant his attraction over Hyungwon haven't reach a level that deep enough. Who should he feed on though? Minhyuk? If he targeted him then he can't drain him to death, or else Hyungwon would be alarmed and he wouldn't have a space to put attention on Wonho.

The sun is shining at it's brightest when he walked out and roam about, looking around for a quick feed. It won't taste as good as his usual meals, but it will do since it's been almost a week and half and his intention to feed on Hyungwon is no more now. Talking about Hyungwon, that also means he can't do his usual hunting or else the human would see it as cheating, sigh. Well, that also mean he can't feed on Minhyuk, what a pity, that guy's blood smells wonderful. Wait, Wonho can just erase his memory after he fed, that'll be okay.

So he's walking around near the cafe where they met before, trying to pick up the smell then maybe it could bring him to Minhyuk. It'll be faster to feed on Minhyuk rather than looking for a new target. He never kill any of his preys, only drained them enough so they're still alive (although sometimes he left them barely alive when he was having a big appetite), but he never come back for the second feed just to be safe. Or there will be a team of hunters on his heels, fucking trouble they are.

"Hungry?"

Wonho already let out a growl before he whip around, pissed, "why are you fucking everywhere?"

The nephilim scoffed, "pfft, it's you who's roaming in someone's else territory."

"Since when nephilim need a territory? You creatures only need one to feed, your so called mate, why would you need a hunting ground?" Wonho challenges with a lift of his eyebrow. "I always wonder how can you feel full only by eating a person's aura though."

"I eat human's food too, hello," Hyukjae rolled his eyes in mock. "And to answer your question, it's not my hunting ground, it's my mate's."

It took Wonho a moment before he gets it, "you are fucking kidding me, your mate? A vampire? What the fuck?"

"Before you start your shitty prejudice and ignorance, I have to say some of your kind also mates with fucking werewolves, eat that shit."

"Yeah, then they killed each other because of the cursed thirst. But you? How? If you're mates already, how the fuck you're looking mighty fine? Did you killed your mate already? Or did you guys mated without feeling? Is that even possible," Wonho is utterly confused, eyes wide with many questions.

The nephilim have the nerve to look so smug and cross his arms on his chest fully mocking, "They only kill each other only if the vampire is a pure blood though. And it's because I'm a majestic nephilim that's why and we love each other to the bits, thank you."

Wonho rolled his eyes upwards judgingly, "Satan's kid, what do you expect."

"Poor filthy creatures, unable to love and when you do, you're doomed for your downfall," Hyukjae waved his hands in taunt, "I don't like your kind, but you guys always gives me a good drama to watch, the only thing I'm thankful for."

Wonho lunged forward in rage, offended, he was this close to ripping the nephilim apart. But they're in public and he didn't know of how strong the devil-angel creature is, he can't afford to losing limbs or organs when he's that hungry. The nephilim didn't even flinch and the nasty smirk persist on the rosy plump lips, Wonho can feel the twitch in his forehead due to the suppressed anger.

"You're fucking with one of my kind and you're saying that?"

"He's not filthy like you, bloody pure blood. Don't even dare to put him in the same level as you," there's a dark aura seeping out from the nephilim and for once Wonho shivering from it, it's enough to tell him of how much stronger the nephilim is.

The nephilim don't have the mood to fight though, so he sighed and pocketing his hands as a mean of ceasefire, "don't feed on this ground, scram."

"I only want to feed on a certain someone," Wonho feeling especially rebellious, even more so after the display of power, he have pride after all.

Hyukjae gives this judging yet amused look, "you're gonna feed on your lover's friend? How much more disgusting you're gonna be?"

Wonho can't believe his ears, "how-?"

"Oh Wonho, I know a lot of things which are happening in these grounds. I know your pain, your desire, your fear," the nephilim leans in, breath ghosting on Wonho's face intimidatingly, "your love."

Wonho took a step back, horrified as he saw the dangerous glint in the nephilim's eyes, twisted and mysterious. Hyukjae merely laughed seeing Wonho's reaction, must be having a blast for scaring the bloody fang, "I guess it comes with the genes, the ability to hear people's hearts."

"And you use it for your entertainment, how much more disgusting you're gonna be?" Wonho repeated what the nephilim had said.

"Do we have a choice? Whether you're created or born from, the devil's blood is a curse. Now fuck off, seeing you is the same as seeing him in the eyes, disgusting."

"Right back at you, bastard child," Wonho gave his good bye and they both leave the scene. This time though, it was without bloodbath and instead something akin to understanding was born between them, as strange as it is.

Though he was still too pissed he randomly dragged away an unsuspecting female and drained her almost to death. Someday he gonna make sure that nephilim gonna get it good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I want this man, closer, closer, never let go'

The smell of coffee lingers in the air, strong yet calming, white steam warming the cold cheeks. Long fingers holding the cup gently as the beautiful yellowish light painting the pretty face even more beautifully, Wonho stares and some kind of ache stirring in his heart, unknown for what reason. Despite all his words about him have all control over his own heart, he feels compelled to the beauty in front of his eyes, such a strong pull he can't look away and his feet bring him closer to the person sitting alone on a bench by the park with closed eyes.

"Hi."

Long eyelashes flutters and bright brown eyes glinting prettily by the sunset light seen to stare back at him, so beautiful, so mesmerizing Wonho could feel the gentle thudding in his chest at the display. There's a surprise in his eyes, but Hyungwon smile brighter.

"Wonho, hi."

He take a seat beside the man, eyes finally looking away to savor the sunset hidden behind the leaves. "What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?"

"No, just feeling quite melancholic."

Wonho jerked an eyebrow, "why?"

"What about you? Why are here?" Hyungwon asked back instead.

"I was just strolling around and then I saw you," which is a lie because he's been lurking to find Hyungwon by following his scent. "You haven't answer my question though."

Hyungwon chuckled, "I like the sunset here, peeking through the trees and it helps giving me inspiration for my work."

Illustrator, such a cheese ball, Wonho thought, "it's just sunset."

"It's still beautiful."

"Only if there's you under it's light," and there was honesty in his words. Although Hyungwon turned to look at him with a weird look.

"Who are you and what have you done to Wonho? Since when you're this cheesy?"

"I'm always a romantic guy though," he grinned and Hyungwon smiled almost skeptic and mocking, "hey, it's true."

"Then I still know nothing about you."

"So try it," Wonho said and it holds more meaning, almost a proposal, "get to know me, try us."

The smile on Hyungwon's lips fades, replaced with the calm seriousness in his eyes, "Wonho, I don't think-"

"Me too, I'm also scared about what this can be, but how would we know if we don't try it? I like you, Hyungwon, more than anybody else," he cuts in because he really need this, he needs to hold on, to make point. Although at that time his intention is blurring, did he want Hyungwon to stay only because he likes him or did he want him to stay so he could achieve his goal? His death? 

Something is stirring in Hyungwon's eyes as he smiled, "I like you too."

Wonho bring his hand to caress Hyungwon's chin, tenderly pulling him closer that he could almost count the man's eyelashes, causing the man to gasp softly.

"Are you here to stay?" Hyungwon asked in whisper, his pretty eyes fleeting from Wonho's eyes and his lips.

"I am, I'm here to stay, but I guess you're not gonna believe me."

"You're right, but it's so sickening how irresistible you are," he chuckled and his soft breath touching Wonho's lips like a chaste kiss.

"Right back at you gorgeous," they laughed together, breath mingling and Wonho placed a kiss at the corner of Hyungwon's lips, "go out with me?"

"Where do you want to go, a cafe or go hiking?" Hyungwon teased causing Wonho to roll his eyes exasperatedly.

"Hey," he warns yet laughing along with Hyungwon.

"Okay," the human said with a big grin, then nodded with softer smile before he whispered, "okay," and leaning forward to kiss Wonho gently.

It's just a kiss, but Wonho's heart feels soaring at the bubbling happiness. Is this how it feels to be in love? It's pleasant, it's calming yet at the same time also giddy and ticklish. Wonho likes it, so he kiss back as tender as Hyungwon's lips.

"Now I can flaunt you," he pulled away a bit to chuckle.

Hyungwon exhaled deeply, "you want to flaunt me?"

"I have a beauty as my boyfriend, how can I not?"

As sadness and happiness stirring in Hyungwon's eyes, Wonho could feel how his heart leap to his throat at the beautiful content smile, "that's nice, I like that."

Hyungwon must have said it in the remembrance of his past relationship, one which he can't be open, always hiding and can't even hold hand in public. What Wonho promised him bring a huge relief and happiness to him and Wonho determined to do just that and even more. And they kissed again, unaware of the eyes staring at them, not giving a mind to anyone who throw them judging look. Fuck them.

They don't even realize the sun is long gone and the light replaced with artificial lights from the street lamps as they got lost in each other's eyes. Hyungwon was the first to realized.

"Jerk, I missed the sunset because of you."

"There's still tomorrow," Wonho leans again to kiss but Hyungwon lightly pushed his shoulder away.

"Fine, let me go now," he giggles when Wonho only wrapping his arms tighter around his waist, "I have to go back, have some work to do."

"Can I come over?"

Hyungwon jerked his eyebrows, "we haven't even have the first date and you want to come over?"

What a tease this guy, Wonho rolled his eyes again, "we had our dates, when we go out for meals together. Beside we kinda skipped a lot of things to stick to rules now."

Hyungwon cooed mockingly, "aw baby, that doesn't count as date. Now you have to earn it to get into my pants."

"I'm not trying to get into your pants, I just want to be with you longer, we're finally dating!"

"You said it like you've been wooing me for years," Hyungwon titled his head amused and mocking, "you have a home right? You're not actually a homeless man and trying to leech off of me, right?"

"Man, I sooo love this side of you," he sassed back.

"Well, you dressed too nicely to be a homeless though," he laughed and Wonho can't help but hug him again, snuggling his face to Hyungwon's chest, "I have a project I need to do, Wonho. I want to stay with you too but I'm sorry, I can't."

"Then just do it, I can make my own drinks."

"Then what's the use if I'm gonna work and you just lounging around in my place?" he playfully slapped Wonho's head as it's bouncing on his chest from laughter, "you'll be a distraction anyway."

"I'm still gonna follow you back," Wonho said with muffled voice.

Hyungwon sighed, but Wonho isn't alarmed as he see the smile on him when he pull back, "really didn't peg you as a clingy one."

And Wonho knows he had won.

\--

They went home in silence, only shared looks and smiles given as they occasionally squeezing the warm hands in their interlaced fingers. Along the way though, Wonho came to think about what happened at the park, instantly feeling embarrassed and shocked at how cheesy and cringe worthy he was behaving. That was so not him, he may lure people with his sweetness and cuteness, trying to appear soft and innocent before then showing them his fangs. But what he did with Hyungwon just now wasn't an act, wasn't pretending, it just happened without him thinking at all, he may even forgot his goal as to why he's deciding to keep Hyungwon near.

He look into Hyungwon's eyes and he lost all rationality, all he wants is just to keep him close, to embrace him and snuggle closer to his skin so he could fill his lungs with Hyungwon's enticing yet calming scent. And when he look to his lips, to his smiles, silly and mocking grins, all Wonho wants is to kiss him, to taste those plump lips and find out if it's really as sweet as it looks? It does. He wonders if Hyungwon always have a candy hidden in his mouth, how can he taste sweet?

Realizing of how he reacts to Hyungwon, Wonho is aware he really like him and growing more attached to him now that he decided to let it go and fall harder for the man. If love gonna feel this good, this liberating, then dying like this wouldn't be so bad, he would be in bliss, wouldn't he? But then the image of Jongin came to his mind. If it's just gonna feel good, then how did Jongin ended up the way he was?

He feels a shiver down his spine, was he too rash?

"You're not even watching it."

Wonho jolted a bit by the sudden realization of a presence being so close to him, he was too deep in his thoughts that the wild instinct of survival inside him was dulled to the point he didn't even notice the familiar scent getting closer. Or was it because his brain had decided to regard Hyungwon as a trusted and unharmful person?

"Hey, you okay?" Hyungwon asked while waving his hand in front of Wonho, his face is so close to Wonho's face.

"I'm just sleepy," Wonho whined softly before smiling, a bit weakly because he was still in shock of how he could not notice Hyungwon, had the man being a predator, he would already be dead. That's how much control Hyungwon had over him and he's shocked to realized it, seems like he didn't have that much control over his own heart. 

"I bet you are," Hyungwon giggled, "I was half expecting you to bother me for attention, yet you were behaving so good you don't even turn around to look at me. Are you really a homeless man searching for a place to rest after all?"

"I promised not to bother you, so being the gentleman I am, I keep to my words, thank you," Wonho said with a big grin, voice laced with sarcasm.

Hyungwon snorted, but despite the playfulness in his eyes, Wonho can see the awe and tenderness laid bare too as if he's really happy and grateful to know that Wonho is that kind. He may have said he don't trust him, but Wonho can see from the way he look at him that Hyungwon trusted him quite a lot. His behavior could be seen as a lack of interest, yet Hyungwon chose to believe that he had done that because he didn't want to bother his work, that's trust and somehow Wonho found his heart aching at the realization.

Hyungwon is so pure, so kind, so sweet and trusting making Wonho's heart bursting in so many mixed emotions. For once he feels he's tainting the brightness that is Hyungwon, guilt thudding in his chest as his stomach churns in fear. Yet his whole body speak love, 'I want this man, closer, closer, never let go'. So despite the sudden storm in his heart, he coils his arms around Hyungwon, pulling the man gently so he's straddling his lap.

Sweet giggles left Hyungwon's lips as he let Wonho half manhandling him, hooking his arms around the guy's neck and fingers digging into the red strands, "because you were being a good boy, I think you deserve a reward, what would it be?"

Wonho scoffed, kissing the neck then up to his ear, almost licking he let his warm moist breath to ghost over the reddening shell, "I don't know, how about you show me?"

Hyungwon hummed, breath tinted with swallowed moan, fingers tightening in Wonho's hair as the man kissing and sucking his neck again. For Wonho part, he feels like he's going crazy, body hot from arousal and head spinning from the blooming scent of Hyungwon and how delicious the sound of his blood rushing through his neck. His fangs itches, his eyes dilated at the overwhelming sensation, thirst, so thirsty.

His fingers digging to the skin of Hyungwon's back, causing the human to moan unable to contain it. But Wonho did that to ground himself as he's starting to lose his head, spinning out of control in the sudden thirst. Subconsciously he let his fangs grazes the heavenly skin, gut stirring in burning desire, but then he recoils, scrunching his eyes close to try to erase the burn. No, he shouldn't do this, he can't have Hyungwon scared of him, he forced his fangs to change back into a dull teeth and exhales deeply to regain his sanity.

"Wonho?" soft voice called for him and he let his eyes open to see Hyungwon's slightly worried eyes peering down to him, "you sure you're okay? You're sweating and your body feels burning."

He smiles softly despite the burning flame within him, but when his hand caught Hyungwon's nape and kiss him open mouthed with so much heat and aggression, it's undeniable of how strong and uncontrollable his desire for the human, he barely can keep his head sane. How can this human feel so addicting? So irresistible?

"You don't know how much I want to wreck you," he breathed to Hyungwon's spread lips, biting down on the lower lip to release some of his frustration.

That night, Wonho keep to his words and thoroughly wreck Hyungwon apart until the guy fell unconscious and totally spent in bliss, skin littered with so much teeth and kiss marks. Yet even after they are snuggling warmly under the thick cover, satisfied and buzzing from the afterglow, Wonho's thirst remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, is it horny- I mean hot enough? Ahahaha.
> 
> My mind is so dirty but my heart can't write smut lmao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hyungwon, if only you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, word vomit hehehe ^^

The sun is climbing up the sky, the air getting warmer as it does so and the curtains drawn so no light can coming in. Usually the place would be quite and only the low buzzing of TV and fridge can be heard at this time as a certain creature sleeping when the sun is out. But not that morning, a rather loud sound of slurping heard then a click before artificial light filling in the room.

"Wonho hyung?"

The once bright red eyes dimmed when the light taking place and surprise seen in it, "Changkyun? Why are you awake? It's already eleven."

"What are you doing? You are so loud," he asked while his eyes taking in what is happening, seeing two blood bags empty on the floor and one caught in Wonho's teeth. "Are you sucking or were you trying to chew on the plastic too?"

Wonho sighed, "I was thirsty."

"Thirsty? Didn't you fed last week? I remember you coming home with the smell of woman's blood," Changkyun is beyond confused, because it should take Wonho a month for him to be that thirsty to inhale three bags of blood. What the fuck.

"I...uh, just tired," Wonho said before emptying the third then gathering the bags and throw it to the trash can.

"What were you doing to be that tired-" the both of them reflectively turned to the door as the bell ringing.

Wonho, despite not expecting anyone, knows who's behind the door, "get it."

"And let the sunlight burn me? No," Changkyun deadpanned, it was always Wonho who gets the door at noon. It brings him another confusion because it's obvious Wonho is not quite right in the head.

He sighed deeply before getting the door, revealing no other than Kihyun behind it, "I suppose you know why I'm here considering your expression."

"Just get in quickly before more sun coming in."

Kihyun coming in and give Changkyun, who is hiding in the corner, a shallow nod as a greeting, "did you just fed? It reeks in here."

"What is this about?" Wonho quickly asked after closing the door.

"I'm talking about that human you are currently very invested in."

"Nothing go pass you, huh?" Wonho sighed then walking to the couch to let himself fall to it. "What about it? There's no law saying I can't migle with humans."

"Yeah but you know it very well that second or more feeding is dangerous, what's more those hunter starting to sniff us after that Jongin case," Kihyun frowned disapprovingly.

"I'm not feeding on him."

"What," both Kihyun and Changkyun sounds surprised.

"I don't feed on him, just being friends."

Kihyun seems a bit unsure and taken aback, "if it were other vampire who said that, I might believe them, but you? You don't do that."

"I could have a change of heart."

"Are you trying to change him into a vampire?"

Wonho is surprised, it never even come to his mind, "I would never." No, not him, not Hyungwon. He would never want Hyungwon to fall into this world of darkness, ever. Wonho never wish to taint his light and pureness. He love and care for him that much. But does he have the right to think so when in the end Wonho want to use him?

"Then why?"

"Do I have to have a reason? You may be the law keeper, but this isn't your business," he hissed threateningly. Possessive, territorial.

"Yes, it does. Hunters are roaming around now to find us, Jongin killed a lot and they aren't going to let it be just like that. You do one little mistake and they would instantly be on you. So do tell me what the fuck are you doing and is it really as innocent and harmless as you said," Kihyun hissed back, he rarely pull rank on Wonho, if he did that that means the issue is quite problematic.

Wonho clenching his fists in anger, bristling because Kihyun dare to challenge him. But he had a point, so despite he's obviously stronger and should fight the other vampire to show him his place, Wonho relents to reasons. "I just keep him around because I like him."

Like, not love, anyone could interpret it in many ways. He isn't going to tell what he's actually feeling and what is really happening, but that's close enough to the truth. Although Kihyun must have caught on because his eyes went slightly wide and something akin to realization stirring in his dark red orbs. Whatever it is he came to understand.

He sighed, massaging his temple due to building stress, but then he turn away walking himself out. Before he step out though, he said over his shoulder, "don't you dare becoming like Jongin, because I swear I'll tear you to pieces and scatter you all over the country, maybe even the world."

"Hate me that much?" Wonho snorted in amusement and taunt, adrenaline from being challenged still remains.

Kihyun look back, for once his eyes soft, "no, I care for you. The thirst will change you into something else you hate and will come to regret, I don't want it for you."

Wonho refused to say anything, but he smiled a bit as an ambiguous reply. Which ticked Kihyun off.

"Go die, fucker," he slammed the door shut.

Wonho laughed, exhaling from the hollowness in his heart, "yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

He did forget about another presence in the room until he heard a rough inhale then Changkyun's voice heard, "you love that human, aren't you? That guy you said was a top grade human? I've been wondering why didn't you feed on him although you reeks of him and instead drank somebody else's."

Wonho sighed, cradling his head in defeat, Changkyun is always so observant he never missed anything. He was about to give some ambiguous and dismissing remark but Changkyun hold his finger in the air for a warning, "don't you dare try to lie to me, I'm maybe a baby vampire to you but as a human I'm old as I'm wise."

Well, he really not gonna let it go this prick, Wonho rolled his eyes, "and? Does it matter?"

"You bitch, of course it's matters?! If you really in love with that man, then aren't you going to die? And you think it's okay for me not to know? Me?" he exclaimed with reddening face due to anger, that's a rare sight, Changkyun was always so soft despite his sharp tongue. "I've been with you for more than a decade, does it meant nothing to you?"

"Because I don't know what I was doing, okay?" Wonho replied with a yell, letting frustration taking control. "I don't even know if what I'm feeling for him is really love, I... I don't know, I'm confused myself."

Changkyun took a moment from the shock as if stunned, but then he crossed his arms and raise his chin, judging, "and I suppose that's one of the reasons I'm here, for you to consult and help reaching answer, am I not?"

"Stop patronizing me, how do I even tell you when I have no idea myself!"

"And since when when you're confused and thinking alone ever let you reach something resembling an answer?"

"Don't," Wonho warns as his red eyes glinting brighter.

"Sorry that was crossing the line," Changkyun huffed and took a deep breath with closed eyes to calm himself, "what I'm saying is, I'm your brother, didn't you said so? The moment you changed me into what I am now, you told me that we are brothers. Brothers don't do secret, most especially not trying to withstand the burden alone, share it with me. Wonho hyung I care about you, I love you. And do you expect me not to cry knowing that you might be dying sooner or later?"

Wonho look away when he saw the tears rolling down Changkyun's face, "I... I thought it would be alright because you know it from the start that I want to die."

"Because it was just a wish before, it was just you hoping it to happen. But now, now it's happening for real and I will lose you and that won't break me? You think?" Changkyun is angry that much is obvious, but he's also sad, his tears keep wetting his cheeks and Wonho feels his heart breaking. And he thought he couldn't feel again, was this another effect from falling in love? That his numbed heart start rolling his rusty gears?

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be sorry," Changkyun sniffed loudly and it would be so dramatic if it weren't for his ugly face from crying hard, "don't you dare laugh."

Wonho laughed hard at that, ignoring the younger protest and punches to his arms, then hugging Changkyun for a comfort, "I'm sorry, I love you too."

"You have to tell me," Changkyun said in a low voice, hiding his face on Wonho's muscular shoulder to also wipe his tears and snot.

"What the fuck? You wiped your snot to my shirt??"

"Be thankful I didn't chop off your head."

Wonho keep quiet, then, "fair enough."

"Now let me go it's getting awkward," he grumbled.

They laughed together, bond stronger and heart lighter.

\--

"Hey"

The man look up from his bag, eyes wide in surprise, "Wonho? What are you doing here?"

"Minhyuk told me that you are here so I came to pick you up," he shrugged, smiling when he saw Hyungwon also smiling.

"You dork, you were in the area or something?"

"Why don't you believe me? I went from my house to here just to get you."

Hyungwon grinned, there's a tint of embarrassment and happiness in the way he lowers his eyes and biting his lips, "so you miss me that much?"

"Was that too cringey?" he grinned back and Hyungwon sweetly took Wonho's hand to intertwine with his own.

"It was, but I like it," he leaned down to kiss Wonho's lips when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. "You really do missed me," Hyungwon said in mild surprise after Wonho kissed him deeply and cling to him tighter.

"I told you so, I'm not lying," Wonho pecked the lips again then kissed the warm cheek.

Even though he's still smiling, a frown made on Hyungwon's face, "did something happened?"

"What? I can't miss my boyfriend?" he asked with a chuckle and start pulling Hyungwon so they start walking home.

"As much as I love this cheesy and soft side of you, I can't help but to feel that there's something behind all this."

"I'm not trying to get into your pants, I promise, I will only take you home then I'll go back," Wonho rolled his eyes upwards in sarcasm.

"I'm not saying you are, I know when you're trying to do that, not this time though," he said with a smile and swinging their hands as they walk.

"Well... It's nothing."

"Now I'm suspicious for real, there was a delay before you answered," he giggled and he must been teasing Wonho only, but he was right, there really was something. Wonho opted to kiss Hyungwon's hand to change the topic but it only backfires, "seriously Wonho, you can tell me if it bothering you, okay?"

Wonho sighed, stopping on his track and took Hyungwon's other hand so they're standing facing each other. Hyungwon keep quiet and his calm eyes is waiting, patient and as much as it melts Wonho's heart, it also caused him anxiety. Why is he doing what that brat was saying, anyway?

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Hyungwon titled his head in a suspicion and judging way, smiling still, "why... You asked that? Now I'm getting scared. Should I say no or yes?"

"Babe," Wonho deadpanned, relishing at the way Hyungwon's heart picks up a pace at the pet name.

"Okay, I'm free."

Wonho almost smile to himself, if calling Hyungwon 'babe' is all it takes for the man to turned putty, my, he would make sure to remember that. But now he need to ask the bigger question, it will be the first time for him to do this and he's not sure how it would turn out.

"Hyungwon, do you want to come over to my place?" yeah, it'll the first time for him to have a human come over, it's the den of two vampires after all, anything could happen. But, Changkyun was persistent that he need to see the human he's falling in love with.

There's a stir in Hyungwon's eyes, "if you asked me like that, were you planning to kidnap me or something? You wouldn't be this jittery if it was just a normal visit."

Wonho groaned, let's just be honest now than to construct a lie, "my roommate want to see you and honestly, his rude ass is the only thing I'm worried about." Not exactly a lie, not exactly the truth.

"Ah," Hyungwon chuckled, squeezing Wonho's hands gently, "that's fine with me, one or two rude friends is nothing to me."

"Yeah but then you two gonna be spitting fire at each other."

"That's what I'm about to say!" Hyungwon said almost too cheerfully, "don't regret it if there's blood everywhere, you know me, I bites."

Oh Hyungwon, if only you know.

But Wonho only smiled, half trying for it not to break into a huge grin, if only you knew, "that settles it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think please, I live on comments :')) Thank you ♥♥♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, it's true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll~~ Don't get used to it tho, hehehe sorry.
> 
> This one gonna be emotional and another word vomit (I wonder if it's gonna be word vomit for every each chapter lmao).

Maybe that's the way I looked when I first saw Hyungwon's beauty under the glory of sunlight, Wonho thought as he take in the awe, surprise and bewitched look in speechless Changkyun's eyes when he finally sees the human. Hyungwon is dazzling and lustful under the poor and colorful lights of the club where they first met, but come morning his beauty is so soft and much more charming that Wonho had thought, ethereal he is. Maybe it was his love struck heart which makes him think so, but judging from Changkyun's reaction, guess it wasn't the only reason.

"Hi?" Hyungwon said again with a nervous chuckle, "is there something on my face?"

"Earth to Changkyun," Wonho said and Changkyun snapped out of the magic Hyungwon carries.

"Hi, I'm Changkyun," he finally said and reach out his hand for a hand shake which Hyungwon take almost too elegantly, there's just something about Hyungwon that is so gravitating and enchanting, Wonho doesn't blame Changkyun. "I'm sorry I was just too shocked because Wonho never bring anyone home."

Hyungwon seems to be happy and flattered to hear that, he's beaming with a bright smile, making Changkyun even more stunned to his feet, "I see, that's quite a surprise indeed."

"Hey, did you just implying I'm a player?"

"You definitely look the part," both Hyungwon and Changkyun said to their surprise, then laughed together, making Wonho grumble in disapproval. They're hitting it off too good, Wonho have mixed feelings about it.

Changkyun is witty and weird, that's where he fit so well with Hyungwon who also have a strange humour. Before long the both of them are having so much fun together that they even left Wonho out, much to his own surprise, Wonho feels sulking, never know he need Hyungwon's attention that much.

"To be honest I was assuming your roommate might have the hots for you and planning to roast me when you said he's asking to meet me, who would have thought he's such a cutie," Hyungwon giggled to tease Wonho, he really love to drive him into a corner. 

Changkyun, who is always so cool and look indifferent, blushed to Hyungwon's compliment which in turn pissed Wonho even more, "great that you find him cute."

"Why are you so pissy?" Hyungwon asked still with a smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"You never compliment me," Wonho detest himself, why would he even said that? Since when he's that petty and childish? Is this jealousy? He's ashamed and he wants to bury himself six feet underground when Hyungwon laughed and Changkyun fake gagging.

"You're so cute," Hyungwon slide closer to Wonho and cupped his face, kissing both his cheek in endearment before he squeeze it, "I did compliment you before."

"When, where and what did you said?" Wonho look away when he saw from the corner of his eyes that Changkyun is rolling his eyes so hard, Wonho wants to kill himself too because his brain did something so embarrassing like that, he could feel his face heating up.

"I said you're irresistible," Hyungwon whispered before kissing his ear then pulling away, thinking that only Wonho could hear it, but with Changkyun's super hearing? Nuh uh, and the kid also blushed by Hyungwon's bluntness.

"Phew it's so hot in here," Changkyun fanning his face as Hyungwon only grinned, "I guess I better start cooking dinner."

"Oh, you can cook? That's awesome," the human said, respect lits on his face.

"I can also cook," Wonho muttered under his breath causing Changkyun to roll his eyes again. What's with them and eye rolling, really.

"You can't cook Hyungwon-shi?"

"No, I can't, like at all," Hyungwon cringed with an awkward smile, "and please just call me Hyungwon."

"Then what you've been eating? You live alone," there's worry in Wonho's heart at the revelation, the human is already so thin. 

"Sometimes my assistant bring me foods or the maid lady cooked me, but mostly I do take outs," he shrugged and there's apparent worry on both Wonho's and Changkyun's face, "it's okay, really. Here I am, fine and all."

"That's why you're so thin," Wonho and Changkyun said together, they shared a look before Wonho added, "you already such a picky eater and with that kind of arrangement, no wonder you're so thin, that's not good babe."

There, Wonho hear how Hyungwon's heart flutters at the pet name, bringing a smile to his lips which making Hyungwon to frown in question, "why you look so happy about it?"

No, I wasn't smiling because of that babe, Wonho smiled even bigger, but he also have another idea, "how about you eat with us? Changkyun cook dinner and I'll cook breakfast and lunch for you." That works well for them, because in all honesty they don't need human food, but just to be sure and makes their home more 'human', they've been putting in groceries in their house. Rather than throwing them away when they went spoilt, why not use it for Hyungwon to eat?

"Oh no, I don't think-"

"It's not a burden, we like cooking and it'll taste better to eat it with more people, really," Changkyun chimed in, stopping the wave of Hyungwon's waves in refusal.

"But... I have messed up schedule due to the nature of my work," Hyungwon tries to reason, a weak one for Wonho.

"You work from home, right? You can do it anywhere, you can also stay over and we can make sure you eat well," Wonho said and Changkyun also agrees.

"That's right, that will make all of us happier, I'm being honest."

Hyungwon look lost for a moment, maybe he's not used to kindness or something, "I... I don't know what to say." But then he smiled, "is this your indirect way to ask me to move in?"

Wonho was about to tease him and say, no, that's not what they meant, but Changkyun being the little shit he is said, "that's actually a very good idea, why not just do that? I like it."

No Changkyun, it's not, Wonho cringed. It's all nice and good if they weren't vampires, how would Changkyun find the right time to feed if Hyungwon move in? He'll bound to find the blood bags in the freezer too, that's too much risk, Changkyun you shit, you didn't think this through! How Wonho gonna say no if Hyungwon appeals to the Idea? How-

"No, that will be... Too much," Hyungwon said much to Wonho's relief. "It's not like I don't like the idea but, you know... We've only just start dating."

"Yeah, it's better to take it slow," Wonho said, trying hard not to look too relieved or Hyungwon might misunderstood it, "we're planning to make this last, so it's better to take it slowly."

Wonho's heart flutters when he heard Hyungwon's heart do the same and he smiled contently, like he's happy to know Wonho think like that about their relationship. What a sap both of them are.

Changkyun not having any of it though because he visibly cringing at how the lovers being so greasy and intent to change the topic, "does your mom also bring you food sometimes?"

At that the atmosphere changed so drastically in an instant, Hyungwon's face fell and his fingers fidgeting, "my parents... Are dead."

There's silence for a moment before Changkyun and Wonho says sorry. Hyungwon shakes his head, "no, it's okay, it was years ago. I have no family left but I have a lot of friends, it's okay."

"How... Did it happened? If you don't mind me asking," Wonho asked with the softest tone he could.

He took a deep breath, "it was a plane crash. My parents and my brother was in it, they was... It was supposed to be a gift for them from my first paycheck... How ironic. But it's okay, I've moved on." He smiled but it's so obvious the pain is still there, of course it is.

And somehow it just clicked for Wonho, why Hyungwon is so independent, why he's so good at hiding his pain, his loneliness. Wonho's heart lurching at the thought of how hard it must have been for the human, how alone and lost he was. Changkyun was quick enough to change the topic into something more light hearted and when the colors come back to Hyungwon's eyes, onky then he excused himself to make a dinner, leaving the two lovers have a moment to be alone.

Wonho pressed himself closer to Hyungwon, embracing him as he placed kisses on the warm cheek and temple, pouring his emotions into it making Hyungwon relaxed in his arms and giggles. Wonho's heart speaks and he decided to let it be heard, "I love you."

For a moment Hyungwon went stiff and his breathing hitched, but then he relaxed again, placing his head on Wonho's shoulder, "if this about my family, don't. I'm really fine."

"You never take what others give to you without trying to make reason over it, do you? There's kindness given without expecting something in return," Wonho pulled away a bit to stare at the human right in the eyes, "there's feelings given just because they are simply be. I love you, Hyungwon, because I do."

Hyungwon didn't say anything, he bit his lips as he look away, straightening up from Wonho's embrace. But Wonho won't let it go before he gives him a piece of his mind, "is it your guilt which makes you think you're not worth it?"

He turned around in a snap, eyes wide as if he's being accused, "I didn't-!"

"Yes you are, you think so. Even if you may not realize it, you know it. That's why you let people trample over you because you think you're not worth it," like that ex of yours, like the wife of that ex and Wonho's blood boils only from the remembrance of it. "That's why you always try to reason with people's kindness, my kindness. Thinking that people can only be kind to you for a reason, for something in return. Is it- is that why you never refuse me whenever I asked for sex? Even when you're clearly not in the mood?" Wonho never go all the way when Hyungwon was especially having those weird mood, but it does makes him wonder why he didn't say anything. Now it's so clear.

"Can you help it?" Hyungwon finally said, voice low and eyes brimming with tears, "I killed them, I- I bought those tickets, planned their tour and it killed them, I killed them!"

"No," Wonho said firmly causing Hyungwon to look at him in a snap, eyes red, "no, Hyungwon, you're wrong. It's no one's fault, not you, not anyone. It's fate, it's bad luck, it's life, but nobody's fault and especially not you. There's no reason for you to carry the guilt, it's not your fault."

He caresses Hyungwon's cheek while the other brushing his hair gently, letting his eyes be seen for the honesty in each of his every words. "You worth it, worth so much love, you deserve it. Remember Minhyuk, remember Jooheon, they loves you, they care for you and really, they don't expect anything from you in return. Same with Changkyun, he only just met you but look at him, he wants to cook for you when he never did for me, people loves you Hyungwon." He pressed his forehead to Hyungwon's, eyes closed and their breath mingles just like their hearts connected, "and I love you, it's true."

There's a sniff and Wonho didn't know if Hyungwon is crying but he figures the man still that hard headed and won't let him see him crying and weak, because when he opened his eyes all he can see was Hyungwon's red eyes and the wetness at the corner of it. There's a beautiful smile on his lips though and Wonho smiled back at it, heart so full and warm.

The whisper Hyungwon let out was the softest and the most heart warming Wonho ever heard, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe give me comment? ♥♥♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm updating again and this much more emotional and word vomit (LMAO).
> 
> Be ready for some "mild" angst, I guess ^^

"Shit," he groaned, frustrated as he tightens his fist around the plastic, pouring the last drop to his mouth, then he licked it, chew on it with desperation because it's not enough. He wants to growl, to scream and let his frustration out, but he can't, it's four AM and Hyungwon is sleeping in his room. "Fuck!"

"Slow down," Changkyun said softly, a hand on Wonho's shoulder to anchor the other vampire, "that's your fourth, hyung. You emptied seven bags in one day..."

"It's not even nearly enough," he took a huge gulp and groaned, so frustrating he feels like crying. "Goddammit."

"How does it feel? The thirst?"

"Excruciating, so hollow and my throat feels like a fucking desert, dry and full of harsh sand. My stomach feels like a bottomless pit and it always wants more," Wonho throw away the fourth bag, leaning on the kitchen counter with ragged breath to try to hold in the thirst, he can't. "I thought I could withstand it, but fucking hell it's so hard."

"Just drink a lot, don't hold it in, we don't know what can happen when you are suppressing the thirst, you could suddenly explode and lose yourself, so just keep drinking. I'll make sure there's always enough blood bags for you," Changkyun wiped away the bullets of sweat on Wonho's face, his skin feels feverish yet the color look so pale, paler than they already were.

"Thank you," Wonho whispered with closed eyes.

Changkyun sighed, looking at Wonho solemnly and maybe there's a flicker of pity in it, "I really like him. Hyungwon, he's funny and I don't know, so pure? I like him."

Wonho scoffed and smiled, "yeah, I know. He's angelic despite his sharp tongue, similar to you."

This time it's Changkyun's turn to scoff, lowering his head as he's smirking, "he really loves you, Wonho hyung. You can see it so clearly in his eyes."

"Yeah..." he really didn't know what to say to that, but he knows the ache in his heart which becoming far too familiar.

"You know, I somewhat sees him like a child who lost his mother."

"That's literally what happened-"

"No, I sensed it before he told me. When he did it just clicked, like he's putting a barrier around himself yet he gets lonely due to it. Like a lost child, surrounded by a lot of people but none can calm him like his mother," Changkyun look to the distance, thinking, wondering and Wonho stay quiet because he knows there's more to it. "The mother is you, Wonho hyung."

"What??" he can't believe his ears, mother? Him?

"Well I don't mean it as in literally, but it's more like he hang all of him to you, put you in a high pedestal like a loving child would to their mother. Because you found him, in a way you gave him light and he cling to you like that, he would do anything for you. He loves you very much."

They went silent because they know what the next words, the question, the heartache, the guilt. "Can you do that to him when you love him just as much?" Can you make him kill you when that will taint him? Can you so selfishly dies and leave him scarred and hurting? Can you leave him to live with the pain and guilt from killing you and losing you? Can you?

Wonho can't answer and Changkyun doesn't wait for one, he turned around and walk back to his room, "good night hyung."

He feels angry, cornered and so, so confused. He was so sure, so focused only for his goal he didn't know that caring and thinking for Hyungwon well being will also come along with his feelings, his love. And he's so terrified he didn't know what he gonna do now. He punched the wall so hard his fist cracking and broken, "Fuck! Fuck!"

He can't help the tears which rolling down his cheek and the racking of his chest, why was it so hard? Why was it so painful? He only wanted his rest, his final death. But now, knowing Hyungwon's warm smile, the taste of his lips, the melodious sound of his laughter, Wonho wants to see more of it, to hold him and to tell him that damn, I really fall in love with you. Now death doesn't seem so peaceful, now he don't want it anymore.

'And you thought it was so easy.' he heard the devil spoke in his mind, he punched his newly healed fist to the wall again, angry so angry knowing he had fallen into the devil's trap. Fuck you. It never was easy, wasn't it? If it was, why do you think Jongin became what he is now? He should have seen it coming.

He didn't even realized the soft footsteps behind him until a gentle hand caressing his back, Wonho jolted in surprise, turning around only to see Hyungwon looking at him with so much concern.

"Wonho? Is something wrong?"

"Hyungwon..." Wonho breathed out harshly, trying to calm himself down then shakes his head, "it's nothing. Weren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up hearing noises... And saw you punching the wall," he reached out for Wonho's hand, fortunately already healed again, "why you did that?"

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep Hyungwon," Wonho said softly, kissing the crown of the man's head. "I'll go to sleep too, soon."

Hyungwon look up to the clock on the wall, "it's almost five in the morning Wonho."

"Precisely why you should go back to sleep," he brushed Hyungwon's hair and smiled. But Hyungwon isn't moving away, worry etched on his face and he keep his hands on Wonho as if he's afraid the man is going to fade away.

"You can't tell me?" he asked with a very soft voice as if pleading, as if hurt that Wonho doesn't want to open up with him.

And Wonho can't deal with that kind of look on his lover, his heart aching then he sighed, "I was just a nightmare." He lied. But what can he say? 

"What is it?" Hyungwon carress Wonho's back again, coaxing and comforting.

"It's..." What he's supposed to say? Should he make things up? But seeing Hyungwon's wide eyes full of love and worry, Wonho decided to share his secret. "I dreamt about my family," the fallen kingdom, the death of the king, the bright red sky despite the darkness of night. "There was an accident," a war within the kingdom's wall, between the king and his brother, the flame trying to eat the castle whole. "The wind was strong that night, and the fire very quickly swallowed the houses, burning even to the ground, taking all my family and many innocent people away with it. But I'm alive, left alone and lost."

He remembers how painful it was, how hard he cried and his throat raw from screaming, seeking for help and pleading. How he prayed for whatever beings out there who can help him, to ease his pain, his cry, his lost. The devil was the one who took his prayers, giving him strength to avenge his family death, to paint his hands even to his hair with blood as he killed the King's brother and his men, many dead bodies laid under his feet yet he feels so hollow. It doesn't make it any better and only even more hollow because what he had lost will never come back. And he resent the Devil to make him alive that long, to trap him and con him and he still have the upper hand after all this time.

Know that he knows how forgiving death is, he regrets having his revenge, he regretted causing his own downfall. But when Hyungwon embraces him, placing his head on Wonho's shoulder and his breath fanning his neck, Wonho thought, maybe he didn't really regret it if it means he can met Hyungwon because of it. So Wonho embrace him back, inhaling his woody scent as his heart crying and aching. Dear God, how can he love someone this much to the point it's so painful?

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon whispered then kissed his lips, calm, relaxing and comforting as if Wonho is finally out from water and able to breathe. Such power Hyungwon hold over him and he tightens his embrace, afraid to let go, doesn't want to.

"I love you," he whispered back with much passion and desperation.

"I love you too."

\--

They lie down together under one blanket, sometimes with their eyes closed but then they stare at each other again because sleep never came. Wonho trying to take in everything that is Hyungwon, carving him in his memory to will himself forgetting the thirst which controlling him. Hyungwon stare back, fingers playing with Wonho's red hair, sometimes drawing down his fingers so it's touching Wonho's soft skin.

"Your eyes..." he starts and Wonho's feels like jumping, fear growing, "is that your natural color?"

"No, of course not," he lied. He forgot about it, he didn't realize their proximity was that close to the point Hyungwon can see it and notice it. Nobody ever did, because he always keep the humans a distance away.

"You never take it out..." Hyungwon frowned, "isn't that not good for your eyes?"

Wonho grinned to help the situation, "I simply forgot." Hyungwon hummed, eyes intent and his hand cupping Wonho's face as if he's trying to see better and that's not good. "I'll take it out now," he said before untangling himself from Hyungwon and went to the bathroom, exhaling deeply to calm his beating heart. That was too close. Thankfully he have a spare of dark brown contact lenses despite he hates it. Safety first though.

When he came back and slip into the blanket once more, welcomed by the warmth that is Hyungwon, he noticed the man is smiling happily to him. Which, makes him smile too, "what?"

Hyungwon sighed contently, pulling Wonho closer, kissed him on the cheek and stare at him again with those bright smile. Then he said with his softest voice, "hi."

Wonho is utterly confused, but he laughed softly because Hyungwon was so sheepish, "what hi?"

"Now I'm truly looking at the real you, dear Wonho," he said and Wonho felt his heart dropping.

No, that's not right Hyungwon, this isn't the real me. That's a huge lie. He lied to Hyungwon and he can't believe the lurching pain he felt as he realized that. No Hyungwon, this isn't the real me.

That morning after Hyungwon left for home, Wonho finally cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, continue what you were doing or I swear I'll cut off your dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the lie, it's another word vomit and SMUT wawawaw
> 
> Kind of frustrating smut tho lol

Wonho is mildly surprised finding Hyungwon standing at his door early evening. That's new, he just went home this morning and usually he would waited for a couple of days before he wants to see Wonho again. Not this time though, maybe their acknowledged relationship makes it easier to be honest that they want to see each other as often as they can.

"Is the offer still stand? About us eating together?" he smiled sheepishly. Well, he's still tiptoeing about what's okay and what's not with Wonho it seems. Although the vampire never mind it, he loves to see and touch Hyungwon too, why would he mind?

"Of course, come in," Wonho stops, scratching his nape shamefully, "if you are okay with simple dishes, that is. We haven't go for groceries yet."

"That's fine, I'm okay with just rice and an egg," Hyungwon chuckled as he walked pass Wonho, his shoes placed messily making Wonho grumbles.

"Hey, put your shoes in the rack. And no, what the hell, rice and egg? Was it a sarcasm or do you really mean it? I won't feed my boyfriend something like that."

Hyungwon laughed, turning around after putting his shoes in the rack, arms sliding around Wonho's waist, "so sweet aren't you?" he kissed Wonho on the lips, chaste and gentle, "it still surprised me considering how much of a fuck boy you seemed."

"What fuck boy, I'm not," Wonho said with wide eyes, faking a surprise and offended.

Hyungwon bit his lip, arms coming up to settle on the muscular shoulder as his fingers twisting on the red hair, "darling, I'm frequent at that club too. I've seen the share of women and men you brought home, before finally you decided to go for me too."

Wonho is taken aback because, "you knew me before that?"

"Of course, you're famous, with the way you look, your to die for muscles and gigantic dick," he laughed when Wonho snorted, "it's true, many had said you have a huuuge dick. And when you came to me, well, I guess why not? I'm curious about your dick."

"Really now, my dick? That's why you stay with me?"

"Hardly," Hyungwon smirked at his own pun, "I mean, I guessed it was just gonna be that and you won't come back again. But you asked to hang out right after that and I was... Didn't expect it. And you keep coming back and that makes me scared, you know? Because I know I'm attracted to you, too much and you can just drop me whenever you want and I'll be left to pick my broken pieces alone."

Wonho keep quiet, eyes never leaving Hyungwon's dark brown eyes mirroring the pour of his heart, "then you said you're also scared, don't know what it was between us. I just... My head keep telling me to get away from you, but I can't. I decided to risk it, to trust you and stop thinking that you may have a very good talent at acting and it's all been a huge lie just to drown me."

Hyungwon leans down, pressing their foreheads together and kissed Wonho's lips softly, breath like a soft caress, "I'm drowning still, but I'm happy because you said you love me. And I'll try to trust you."

Wonho realize what brought this on. Their talk yesterday, their shared secrets and pain, so raw and bare. So he kissed Hyungwon back, passionately yet also gentle because his lover should know that amongst all the lies he said, one thing is true that he loves him. His heart feels like it's going to burst from how overwhelming it is.

"I'm here to stay Hyungwon, I love you."

He smiled, eyes closed and content, "okay." He looks so beautiful like this.

It's love, it's desire and his thirst hit him like a harsh wave, pushing Hyungwon to the wall and lifted him off the floor, kissing him hungrily he swallows the moans. "You're a fucking drug," Wonho hissed, mind pulsating uncontrollably, I want to drink you, I want to drink everything of you, wreck you so bad that all of you is imprinted on both of us, make you naked and bare only for me. Only his.

"Wait, Wonho-"

The thirst, oh the thirst. He's going mad. He wants to swallow him whole and destroy Hyungwon but also want to handle him gently, kiss his pain away and erase his tears. How is that possible? But his thirst is fucking his mind so bad he hauls Hyungwon to his bedroom, falling into the bed together hard and desperate, his lips never want to leave Hyungwon. He wants to take, that's all he know and need.

"Wonho, wait-" Hyungwon gasped when Wonho tugging open his clothes, "I came for food."

"Fucking hell, you're killing me," Wonho groaned, frustrated. How can Hyungwon still talking about food when he's already like this?

"We were just talking..." he breathed, hands gripping on Wonho's wrist when it tried to yank down his pants, "wait- the change of the pace is going too fast. We were just talking and suddenly you want to-"

"How can I not when you just poured your heart on me? You think I'm wrecking you, but the truth is it's you who's wrecking me," he pushed Hyungwon's shirt up with his other hand, kissing down from his throat to his chest. And when he felt the grip on his wrist weakening, he use that moment to open Hyungwon's pants, leaving the man breathless and be swept away by the sudden flaming desire.

"Wonho," he called with a moan, surrendering in each moments Wonho opening him up. "Changkyun..." he moaned louder when Wonho grab a fistful of his dark hair to tilt his head to the side and bite the skin under his ear.

"Why are you calling another man's name?" it's almost a snarl, so possessive it caused a hard pleasant shudder to Hyungwon spine.

"He might hear..." Hyungwon can't believe how turned on he is. Wonho is always so soft, even when he's being rough he's still considerate enough to the point it's quite vanilla. But this, Hyungwon is drenched in desire, never he knows that being manhandled like that is so arousing. There's no fear, only anticipation, he trust Wonho that much. He could feel he's getting wet in his suddenly too tight pants.

"Then let him hear, let everyone know that your mine as I'm yours," Wonho's voice is heavy and rough, too much strain to keep talking when all he wants is to ravish Hyungwon then and there. He licks the fair skinned neck, feeling the delectable pulsating on his tongue. One bite and those heavenly liquid would fill his mouth more delicious than anything ever did. Only one bite and his thirst would find it's answer.

But he strengthened himself by inhaling Hyungwon's sweet woody scent. No, he can't do that, he don't want to hurt Hyungwon. He doesn't realize it that he didn't do that no longer because he don't want to scare the human and possibly erasing the path for his goal, but genuinely because he don't want to hurt him.

He pulled away for a moment to shed off his shirt while Hyungwon is too dazed to do the same and only let his fingers stroking Wonho's clothed thighs and trailing up to his now bare chest. Wonho caught both his thin wrist, pinning them down to the mattress right above Hyungwon's head before kissing him hungrily again, his other hand impatiently tugging down his lover's pants eliciting more aroused moans and gasp to fill the warming room.

"Wonho... I want to touch you," Hyungwon whispered to his bruised lips, giving a teasing and a gentle lick to it which went straight to Wonho's groin.

"No," he growls because he was losing it. If he let Hyungwon to touch him, his mind would lost it and he wouldn't be able to control himself. He's not gonna let anything happen to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon wriggling under him, trying to get his hands free but Wonho only tightening his hold, "Wonho..." he gasped when Wonho suddenly lifted one his leg up to his shoulder, spreading him open as he furiously blushed, "wait, wait Wonho-"

"Does it hurt?" he asked making Hyungwon quiet except his slightly ragged breath, the look on Wonho's face is so desperate, so strained causing an ache and tingling to Hyungwon's crotch. Damn, Wonho is the one pinning him down yet the look on his face make it seems like Hyungwon is the one in control. "Am I hurting you?" Wonho asked again and there's a glint of worry in his eyes.

Hyungwon, without a doubt, know Wonho would stop if he ask him to or if he say he's hurting. That despite the desperation on his face, he could see the care and worry in Wonho's eyes and that's enough. So he says, "no, but it's... It's embarrassing..." because this is the first time he let Wonho to take all control and handle him like that.

"I need this," Wonho whispered to his ear, kissing it and leaving trails of kisses until he catch Hyungwon's plump lips with his own, licking in making Hyungwon moaning to the tender yet passionate caresses. Their body are burning, aching tingles swimming under their skin and Wonho grow more and more aroused as Hyungwon's musky scent growing thicker due to his own building desire. And he's thirsty, so fucking thirsty his throat hurts and head spinning. "Please, would you let me?"

It took a moment for Hyungwon to closed his eyes and finally nodding, still with his body at the mercy of Wonho, hands pinned and legs spread. But he let him, he let it happen because he chose to trust. It's okay, Hyungwon breathed out to regain some of his sanity because hell, Wonho making him lose his mind.

"Babe," Wonho's gut stirring at the way Hyungwon's heart flutters and the little, swallowed moan heard as he said the pet name, "keep your legs spread open."

Hyungwon blushed, it's so embarrassing it feels like his blood rushing to his stomach and head, "you can just let go of my hands." He's never one to be this shy, but Wonho makes him feel things he never did.

"No can do," Wonho smiled, pecking his lover's lips before shifting Hyungwon's leg again for it to settle perfectly on his muscular shoulder.

Honestly, Hyungwon is utterly surprised when he feels warm, slick fingers probing into him. When, where did Wonho have the time to get the lube? Hyungwon didn't realize it at all. But the wonder quickly changed into something more lustful because damn, Wonho always know how to stir and opening him up as if he's been doing that for so long. He got lost to the sensation, brain melting to the heat and pure lust and all he wants now is something bigger, something hotter and harder. His legs jerked and a loud moan ripped out of his throat as Wonho pushed his thick fingers at the right place.

He wishes to have his hands back if only to bite on it because he couldn't hold in his voice and it's embarrassing, what's more when he remembers that there's another person in that apartment beside them. "Wonho please, how long are you trying to torture me?"

"How am I torturing you? I'm trying to please you," he tried to sound calm, but the low, rough edges tells no lie and Hyungwon see the way his lips bruised that Wonho have been trying to hold back.

"Goddammit Wonho, just fuck me before we both die from heart attack," he whined, part relieved part disappointed when Wonho took out his fingers.

"Don't blame me," Wonho managed to groaned out before he pushed himself in and spreading Hyungwon even more. He grips Hyungwon's thigh tighter, teeth sinking to his lips to stop his movement as Hyungwon screams, "this is why- I tried to hold back!"

It burns quite a lot on Hyungwon's part, causing tears to roll down his cheek. But the feeling of Wonho finally inside him, hard and pulsating, causing the pain becoming dull and much more pleasant. He wants to touch Wonho's skin, to embrace him, to pull on his red hair, to scratch the skin on his back but Wonho denies him as he keep his hands pinned to the bed. It's all too much of a sensation, Hyungwon could almost orgasm already.

It was another surprise when Wonho start moving again without asking him, he never did that before but Hyungwon didn't even have half a mind to say anything to it as Wonho filling him so completely, stretching the skin with delicious burn. Hyungwon almost choked on his own desire and moan if it wasn't for Wonho opening his mouth with his swollen lips and hot tongue, leaving no place untouched.

"Wonho, just do it," Hyungwon pleads because his head feels mushed and all he need is for his lover to wreck him apart. But it was a wrong move since Wonho is barely able to keep his sanity intact and the thirst making it worse. Hyungwon screams when his neck get bitten harshly at the same time Wonho rocking into him roughly, not stopping, unrelenting.

And it hurts yet at the same time also so arousing that Hyungwon's brain is having a short-circuit, he can't decide if he want this to stop or continue. The way Wonho's ragged breath keep tugging on his bitten neck is so painful though, and Wonho didn't let go and only sinking his blunt teeth even deeper and harder making it too painful for Hyungwon to withstand, "Wonho- it hurts!"

In a snap Wonho jolted back, jaw slack and eyes wide looking at Hyungwon. His neck is a raw red color, a set of teeth mark carved in it. There's relief and horror washing over Wonho's whole being, he didn't realize he was biting Hyungwon's neck, but thankfully he didn't let out his vampire fangs. No. God he's losing it.

"Wonho?" Hyungwon's voice is so low, so worried as he cradles his wrist when Wonho finally released it amidst his shocked state.

"I hurt you, I'm sorry..." Wonho starts only to be kissed by Hyungwon warm, plump lips.

"It's okay, you just bite me too hard," he chuckles, long fingers caressing Wonho's sweaty face. "Now, continue what you were doing or I swear I'll cut off your dick." he's too turned on to stop, Wonho better not leave him hot and bothered like that.

Wonho laughed softly, but he's scared he would lost himself again. Hyungwon didn't give him a moment to think though because he suddenly tightening around Wonho as he hooked his legs on his waist, his hands kneading and pulling at Wonho's round ass.

"Come on Wonho, you can't leave me like this," Hyungwon is always so lusty when he have his hands free and Wonho can't never deny his sweet lover. Not when his lover making him suffer by clenching around him amazingly. 

He start thrusting slowly again, taking his time, trying to calm down the burn in his stomach and the thirst raging at him. He kisses Hyungwon's bitten neck, licking the skin as the raw redness allows him a micro taste of his lover's blood. Never enough, he would never have enough of Hyungwon. Only one sinking of his fangs and his thirst will be quenched. But at the risk of losing Hyungwon? No, no, never.

Hyungwon moans lowly, almost inaudible, "how can you turn vanilla so fast after being so rough like that?" he whined, sensory overload yet the gentle ministration is not enough.

"I'm afraid to hurt you," it's honest, it's true. He kiss and lick Hyungwon's neck as if asking for forgiveness.

But Hyungwon is impatient, "I'm not a bohemian crystal if you were wondering. You can toss me around and I'll like it. And if you're hurting me, I'll tell you like I did just know. So please just fuck me, rough me up or whatever I don't care, I want you."

"You like... It?"

"Did you not see my dick or something? I'm the hardest I am ever been."

Wonho laughed as Hyungwon eventually follow along and pull Wonho by the hair to kiss him silly. Wonho considerably relaxing, picking up the pace as he turn Hyungwon around so his chest pressed to his back, hot and slick. Hyungwon moaning to the sheet, hands fisting to either the messy sheet or Wonho's wrist which caging him possessively. Wonho keep kissing his lover's skin, his back, his ear, his nape to worship him. His human's scent is making him crazy yet also grounding him. That is until he felt Hyungwon jerking under him, it's unnatural, as if he's startled.

"Hyungwon-"

"What was that?" he asked, voice a bit scared and confused. He tries to turn his head around to see Wonho in the eyes, but the position doesn't allow him as his face mashed to the bed.

"What was what?" Wonho asked, wary.

"I felt something really sharp just now," Hyungwon breathed, "on my nape..."

Wonho instinctively brought his hand to his mouth. Shit. His fangs. It came out on it's own and he can't pull it back. Wonho start panicking, he never expected something like this. And he's terrified when he saw his own reflection in the mirror in his room. His bright red eyes are glowing even under the dark brown contact lenses. He can't control it.

"Wonho? What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked as he tries to get up so he can turn around. Wonho can't have that and he also doesn't have anything to answer his question. So he pushed Hyungwon's head to the bed, continue doing what he was doing and hopefully, he can fuck Hyungwon till he pass out without hurting him.

The moans filling the room again, but Wonho's mind is lost to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me comment please, that's what gets me going the most ♥♥♥♥ Thank you!! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~ I'm updating with another word vomit again~  
> When I ever write anything that's not word vomit anyway. I'll stop saying that lol.
> 
> Well, it's getting angstier now :')

He waited until Hyungwon's breathing settling down and shift into a low, regular rhythm, indicating the human have fallen asleep deeply. Then he walked out the room quietly yet in haste, dread filling his entire body as he could feel the burn in his mouth to his stomach. It's becoming too much, he could feel it he's starting to lose control.

"Chang-" his calling was cut as the door he was going to knock already opening itself, revealing an angry looking Changkyun.

"I'm already awake thanks to you two and it's still four PM for god sake," he grumbled. "And fuck it reeks everywhere now-"

"That's not important," Wonho gritted out.

"Of course it's important, this is my hou-" Changkyun abruptly stopped his protest, his eyes narrowed in question, "why... Are you looking like that? Your eyes and fangs, like you're going to feed-"

Wonho wobbling back, head hurting, eyes throbbing and waves after waves of urge to feed washes over him harder than he ever felt in all his life as a vampire. The thirst causes an unbearable pain on his whole body as if every bones are broken and his head crushed. He can't hold it in anymore, he reached out for the collar of Changkyun's shirt mostly in instinct, only barely able to muttered a low, "sorry," before he bites on his servant's neck desperately in a very animalistic way.

Changkyun yelped in shock and pain, but he was quick to understand what is happening and let Wonho drink his blood. He's starting to regret his decision though as he feels a big mouthfuls gulped down by Wonho. He really is draining him unmercifully he could feel his life getting sucked out of his body, "hyung stop..."

But it fell on deaf ears, Wonho is too lost to hear his voice or even notice the push on his chest. When Changkyun try again to push him away harder, Wonho growls, eyes bright red and wild, sinking his fangs even deeper and sucking harder. This is no longer Wonho, this is just a creature wanting to have it's fill. Changkyun began feeling light headed, eyes spinning and black dots forming in his sight, he's fading and he need to stop Wonho. Ignoring the pain and the threatening growls, Changkyun used all his strength to push Wonho away, sending the man flying to the floor with a loud noise. Hopefully break a bone or two too, Changkyun thinks.

He was fast enough to press a hand to the wound on his neck and punched Wonho's sternum hard when the man tries to attack him again, "get a hold of yourself!" he shouted, half angry and half desperate.

At the shout Wonho's eyes visibly dimmed under the contact lenses, wide in surprise before it gives way to guilt at the sight of Changkyun's dripping blood. His consciousness is back and he didn't know if that is a good thing seeing the way Changkyun's slightly hollow and sunken eyes, he drained him quite a lot. So much guilt, shame and regret.

"Goddammit you even took a chunk of my flesh," Changkyun hissed as he's sliding down the wall and sit on the floor. "You took too much, it'll be more than a week before I'll be completely healed..."

"I'm sorry... I..." he's trembling in his position, he can't believe he lost control like that.

Changkyun look up to stare at him right in the eyes, "your fangs still out. It'll never be enough now, huh? But maybe you could drink the blood bags first before you feed on me. I'm just a vampire servant, drained me and I'll be dead just like those humans."

"I did, I drank the last bags already, but it only got worse," Wonho gripping at his neck tightly, the never ending thirst only getting stronger. "So that's how it is. The more I drink, the thirstier I get. But if I try to hold it in and not feeding at all, I'm losing my mind faster than I ever did. Fuck this."

"How do you feel now?" Changkyun took a moment to let go of the wound on his neck before pressing it again since the ripped flesh still haven't completely mending together. He noticed the way Wonho's wide eyes looking at the wound, hints of thirst yet also full of guilt, "don't worry hyung, you can't help it, not your fault."

He sighed, pushing back his damp sweaty hair with shaking fingers, "I can talk now, at least... My head feels clearer but I feel hungrier, thirstier. It's a good thing I've drank those last blood bags before Hyungwon come. If I hadn't..." his body shuddering to the dreadful image, "I would have killed him..."

Silence fell between them, thoughts flying in their heads. Changkyun check his neck again after few more minutes, finding the wound almost closed so he let it go. "So, is your thirst only able to be sated by Hyungwon's blood?"

Wonho closed his eyes, solemnly nodding. Changkyun needs to understand what is at stake, "then maybe... You can feed on him little by little so he's not hurting? And then you'll be okay, right?"

Wonho laughed, sarcastic and frustrated, "if only Changkyun, if only it can be done like that. Sadly no... Only the last drop of his blood can put this thirst to stop." That means he have to die, withering under my fangs as he grows cold and eyes darkening in my arms. Wonho grips on his chest, his heart aching painfully at the horrid image. No, not Hyungwon. His pure soul should only find death in peace of an old age, never in those tainted death, not him. Tears brimming out before Wonho even realize he was crying.

"Hyung..." Changkyun softly calls, taking Wonho's hand in his as he's squeezing it in vain comfort.

"I hate this. Had I know this is how it's going to be, I would have run away from him before I fell too deep," he cries, body racking as he tries to keep it quiet, he don't want Hyungwon to hear him and waken up. He feels Changkyun's fingers wiping his tears away and it's so comforting, so needed, but also heart wrenching because he had hurt him too. Changkyun was the closest person he trusted and care about when he closed his heart, yet he hurt him. "Why did I thought it was gonna be easy?"

Changkyun try to hush him gently, but Wonho need to let this all out, "if only... If only it was just me who fell in love. Maybe Hyungwon wouldn't be hurt if I left him, wouldn't blame himself if he killed me, wouldn't be lonely or sad..."

Changkyun feels like crying too seeing the hollowness in Wonho's eyes. The man was always so confident, a bit arrogant and selfish despite his hidden softness and cheerfulness. And now there's nothing but gaping darkness in his eyes as tears keep spilling to his pale ashen skin. He's falling to his doom and Changkyun is powerless to help him.

He wants to say that even if Hyungwon hadn't grow to love him too, the human would still feel sad and guilty for Wonho. He's that kind and naive, he blamed himself for things out of his control, then of course he would blame himself about Wonho even if there's no feelings attached. But Changkyun didn't say it, afraid to break Wonho's heart more.

"Maybe I should make him hate me," Wonho said, eyes lowering to the floor, not really seeing anything. "That way he wouldn't be sad and maybe even be glad if I died. Maybe he would want to kill me by himself and it will all be easier." Wonho hiccuped, tears spilling again, "but that means I'll be tainting his heart and caused the darkness in his soul, I don't want that. Whether he loves me or hate me, if he kill me his soul will be tainted... But if I stay alive, sooner or later I would kill him against my own will. There's no answer to this, is there? Is this why Jongin chosen the path of madness? Because he don't want to kill his loved one but also didn't want to taint them by making them kill him?"

Changkyun can't hold it anymore and cry along, hugging Wonho tightly in his arms in hope he could take away the sorrow. It didn't. But Wonho hug him back as he cries and fisting his shirt, heart lurching from regret and desperation. It took a long time until Wonho stop crying and considerably calm, breathe no longer strained. But his glowing red eyes and sharp fangs still out, he still don't have control over it.

"I have to go away from him," Wonho wiped his wet cheeks and neck.

Changkyun is taken aback by his choice, "what? Then you choose the same path as Jongin?"

"No," Wonho shakes his head, smiling a bit to calm Changkyun, "I'm not going to give up just like that. But I can't control my thirst, if I stay I would, undoubtedly, attack him and there will be no stopping me. So I have to stay away, I don't want to hurt him. Besides, look at me, how can I show myself to him when I look like this?"

Changkyun is half believing half skeptical, because it's Wonho, he would sacrifice himself only to make sure the people he cares about are safe. Now it feels like he's going to do just that, making himself disappear and withstand the curse by himself. Changkyun don't want that.

"I'm fading, Changkyun, I can feel it," he said solemnly but then smiling, "I promise you I won't do anything rash. I need you to take care of Hyungwon, make sure he's well and happy. And while I'm away, I'll try to find another way, I want to believe there's a way, a loophole in this curse."

Changkyun's heart feels like it's dropping because Wonho's words almost sounds like a farewell and he hate that. "How are you going to do that?"

"Honestly I don't know," he shrugged, but his eyes soft and there's determination in it. Maybe all that crying did help him keep a clear mind. At least for a moment before he start losing it again when the thirst get the better of him. "I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe I know a nephilim who can help me."

"A nephilim?" Changkyun can't believe his ears.

"Yeah, as long as we don't try killing each other, that is." They share a laugh, quiet and hinted with a bit of sadness. Wonho ruffling Changkyun's hair softly, "take care of yourself, brother. And Hyungwon for me."

Changkyun leaned forward to hug him, squeezing once before he let go, "you too brother, promise me you'll tell me and come back."

"I promise," he smiled before he walked out of Changkyun's and Hyungwon's life.

\--

He's woken up to a fresh, clean new sheet on his skin, a wonderful smell of coffee dancing in the air. Slowly he gets up, sitting on the bed to try to remember where he is and what he was doing. Oh, he's in Wonho's room. He's searching for his phone to look at the time, it's on the night stand with a folded paper under it. He figured it must be a note Wonho left for him because he's alone in the said man's room. He decided to check the time first before reading it, it's ten PM. Wow, he slept for so long.

He opens the folded paper and feel disappointed as he read it.

' _Hyungwon, my dear, my love. I'm sorry I have to go, there's an emergency situation and I can't be with you. I hope you understand. If you need anything, anything at all, please tell Changkyun. I've appointed him as your bodyguard now, hahaha. Don't hold back okay? I'll try to contact you whenever I can, I miss you already. I love you, always. Be happy my love._

_Wonho.'_

He snorted at how cheesy the note is, Wonho must be trolling him, he thought. But somehow it feels a bit odd too as he read it again. Why it seems like he'll be gone for a long time? Hyungwon feel uneasy as he keep reading it again and again. Something feels wrong.

He walked out of the room after getting dressed, greeted by Changkyun who's drinking a cup of coffee in the living room, "Hyungwon, you are finally awake."

"Where is he?" he asked right away, there's a bad feeling in his heart, uneasy.

"He said there's something happening with his work and need to go out of town for it," Changkyun said with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Hyungwon unconsciously crumpling the paper in his hand, "really? What- what is his job?"

"Erm..." he do stocks but how to say it, that won't be enough to supply excuses, "office things...?" Changkyun grinned awkwardly. "Don't worry, he'll be back and you're always welcome to come here if you want."

Hyungwon didn't know why but he feels scared and uneasy to be left alone so suddenly like that. Somehow he feels the dread of an unneeded kitten being thrown away in a box and old blanket which still smells like his owner. Because he can still visit and sleep over in this apartment which a place where Wonho would come home to, but something in his gut telling him that he might never see Wonho in it again.

He's scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know I'm running on comments fuel lmao. I love to know what you think about my story :))
> 
> If you want to talk about hwh or help me chase away loneliness, I have a tumblr with the same name (sailingfreely). I post about Got7, mx, nct and suju there.
> 
> I hope you guys have a nice day and remember, I love you ♥♥♥


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker mind, crying soul (the Wonho drawing, different than the one at the first chapter).

 

 

 

 

He realized the stare, the hanging question and the weight of the silence. Changkyun muster every strength that he have not to instinctively rub a hand to his neck. The wound is still there, the teeth mark is still apparent and he cursed Wonho for sucking out that much blood for his healing ability to slow down a lot. Any other time he wouldn't give a shit, but he's stuck with a gloomy yet observant human in that awkwardly silent apartment.

He knows the moment he put a hand on his wound, it'll be too obvious and suspicious, so he avoided it. Although, it seems quite a vain attempt as he saw Hyungwon staring at it the moment he took a glance to the human. He sees the way the human's mouth open and close like he want to say something yet decided against it as he took another spoonful of rice.

"When... Will he be back?" Hyungwon asked after he finished his dinner and washed the dishes.

The question is 'will he be back?' but Changkyun is not one to make anyone worry and especially not Hyungwon when Wonho so clearly said to take care of him. So he will lie, as much as he needs to, "honestly I don't know Hyungwon, but don't worry."

Hyungwon hummed, expression still blank, "Changkyun... I..." He closed his mouth, looking away when Changkyun stare at him, "no, it's nothing..."

"What is it? It's okay, just say it."

He rubs a hand to his arm, "you haven't eaten?"

What did Hyungwon want to say? Why he's trying to distract him with that question? "I'm not hungry yet, I'll eat later," he answered, looking back to the TV. of course he haven't eat yet, the blood bags was inhaled by Wonho already, nothing left for him. Besides, how can he eat when Hyungwon is there?

"I see," Hyungwon muttered lowly, eyes distant as if thinking deeply. "Do you... Do you mind if I come here sometimes? Uhm... While waiting for him?" he finally said after a long silence.

"Yes, of course, I would love some company," Changkyun answered casually, hoping that will be comforting and assuring. His heart ache a bit at the realization that maybe Hyungwon is feeling restless due to the sudden abandonment. Wonho didn't abandon him, but it might as well be that from the human's point of view. Changkyun wish he have the words to say to tell me that that's not how it is, but what? "He'll be back soon and being lovey dovey with you to the point of nauseating."

And he glad he said that when he saw the colors back on Hyungwon's face, "thank you."

He didn't understand why Hyungwon said thank you though, "for what?"

The human shakes his head slowly with a soft smile, "just... Thank you."

Changkyun sink deeper into the couch, anxiety gnawing at his mind. Maybe somehow, Hyungwon understand what he was doing and they both know it'll take some time for Wonho to come back. For the first time he feels angry at Wonho. And strangely, even for himself, seeing Hyungwon so vulnerable and lost like that, makes him want to hug him and kiss him.

He shouldn't be. And he's confused with his own feelings.

\--

He stay away from the road, lurking in the dark alleys where sunlight isn't really coming in. Partly because the light starting to bother him and stinging his eyes, but mostly because he can't afford to be seen when he's looking right that. He slides down and sit on the dirty ground, not minding the cold dampness on his butt. Everything is too much, his thirst, his sensory, his emotions. This feels so much like when he was just created as the damned creature, only a hundred times worse.

"You reek."

Wonho opened his eyes, not at all surprised because he had felt the creature coming closer. A vampire servant peering down at him with judging look.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"You've been looking for Hyukjae, didn't you?"

That alarmed Wonho a bit. Who the fuck is this vampire servant? And how did he know? Then it clicked in his mind, "you're his mate, aren't you?"

"You look so awful," he said ignoring what Wonho said, "it will only be mere time before you kill someone without meaning to."

Wonho is definitely not in the mood for some kind of play, he growls, "look, if you don't-"

"Come, he's been waiting," the vampire said then turned away, walking to a certain direction.

Wonho want to attack him, anger boiling in his blood due to many suppressed emotions. But he don't have any other choice, so he stood up with a groan and following the vampire into other dark alleys. Turning, turning and turning in a maze like alleys until they walk down a stairs leading to a basement studio. He sniffed and there's the smell of other strong creature at the bottom of the stair.

A nephilim and another vampire. Wonho winced, what is this? Some kind of a trap? If they decided to mess with him now when he's experiencing sensory overload, he can't be sure to be able to control himself. He feels he can kill thousand army right now. And when he's faced with a door, he shivered. The one behind the door is not just another vampire. It's a pure blood vampire much like himself.

The vampire servant opened the door, revealing Hyukjae with another woman who's sitting in a sofa, eyes a deep ink black orbs. "Lady Heeyeon I've brought him."

"Thank you Donghae," she said, voice sweet and tender yet hold a lot of power from the way it vibrates in the air. She look to Wonho, assessing with a hint of pity, "come on in."

From the way her soul felt, Wonho knew she's no older than him, but something tells him her power have a very familiar sense, older and much stronger than him. How can it be so? As if she could hear his thoughts, she hold up a chain with a familiar pendant at the end.

"Do you know what this is?"

"That's... Lord Kim Heechul's," Wonho is baffled, somewhat making sense of who she is. But could a pure blood born from another pure blood? That's unheard of. But the familiarity he felt from her power is unmistakably is that of Kim Heechul.

"I'm sure we are all aware of the huge incident which happened hundred of years ago," she said, caressing at the pendant gently as if it's a treasure with no other.

Of course Wonho know what she was talking about, the calamity which caused by Lord Heechul is something everybody knows, even to the humans. It was much like Jongin case, insanity driven by thirst, causing the powerful pure blood vampire to killed a mass of people, humans, hunters and other dark creatures alike. That was the biggest war ever happened between vampires and the vampire hunters, destruction everywhere until the woman who had evoked his thirst stabbed him right in the heart. The human woman he loved. That woman was...

"Lady Heeyeon," Hyukjae said to the look of realization in Wonho's eyes. "Yes, she was his lover."

Wonho feel his head spinning, "how?" how can she be a pure blood vampire now? How can she held Lord Heechul's power when it supposedly buried together with his dying body?

"There's no cure for the thirst Wonho, nothing," she said with a sadden look. "I've been searching for the answer myself just know if there's any other way to save him, even though it's too late, I need to know. But there's nothing, the thirst is unerasable and it'll cripple your sanity into pure madness and endless hollowness. The thirst is there to create a monster without conscience, just existing to destroy no matter who or what."

Wonho feel the world crumbling down under his feet, gaping darkness coiling to drag him down into the void. No. That's not it supposed to be. "There must be away... Something you missed, something..." his heart wrenching as his mind showing him images of smiling Hyungwon, his laughter, his calming scent, his love. No, he can't destroy him.

Hyukjae lifted his eyebrows when Wonho pointed at him, "he's a nephilim, he have powers we don't have. He... He might be able to do something." He don't care if he's throwing away his pride in front of his nemesis, what's important is keeping Hyungwon safe and happy. How can he do that if he's controlled by the cursed thirst?

"That's really flattering, but I'm sorry even me can't break my father's curse," Hyukjae said with genuine empathy. He took his mate's hand, squeezing it for comfort, "I can't help you erase the thirst, but you have to know what is the consequences of your choice."

Wonho rubs his face with both palms, eyes burning from the suppressed tears, "is there anything worse than it already is?"

Lady Heeyeon fiddling with the pendant, "you already know what will happen if you decided to keep the thirst because you can't kill the person you love. But if you choose to let him kill you, to end the thirst and spare him fron the danger you might bring to him, there's another consequence for that."

Wonho feeling like laughing, madness swimming in his head, "after all those fucked up shit, there's still more?"

Lady Heeyeon look up, eyes glistening, "I was the consequence of bringing Heechul to death, Wonho. It works that way no matter if I love him or hate him. The moment I killed him, the darkness swallowed me down. And here... I am, stuck in immortality and forced to consume blood to keep my corrupted soul from falling even more into the evil darkness."

Time seems to stop at the words, replaying slowly again and again in the void which coiling around Wonho's whole being. Word to word repeating he's trying to hear if he had misunderstood, denial raging in his chest. Because no, not Hyungwon. Never his pure soul. But what's the devil's most favorite if it's not a pure soul to taint?

"No... You're lying. You just-" he glares to Hyukjae with brimming tears, accusing, denial, "you just want to fuck me up real good, huh? That can't be true, that can't-"

"Did you not see Lady Heeyeon?" the vampire servant said, shielding the nephilim from the upcoming attack, "why do you think she held Lord Heechul's power? Because when she killed him, she is damned to carry the curse and replaced him."

Wonho's body shakes in anger, sorrow and denial. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes as the tears threatening to fall. He run away, away from the basement, away from the fact. He don't want to believe it, no. Hyungwon, beloved Hyungwon, so pure, so bright and he had stayed for Wonho, oblivious and so, so kind. And he's damned, cursed creature, he shouldn't be wishing for something out of his reach. His damned soul should have stay away from the pure soul that is Hyungwon, should never wish to feel love.

He's damned and he never hate himself as much as he did right now. He's damned and he's dragging Hyungwon to this damnation too. How ironic, now that he feels he wants too die so much like he never did, just to free his love and protect him, he can't do that. He can't.

So much despair, so much anguish. His heart shattering at the dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')))


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Then came back, I'm here in your room, waiting for you. I miss you, talk to me.'
> 
> 'I can't.'

' _You shit, when are you going to be back?'_

_'Hyungwon is here again, I'm running out of excuses and words.'_

_'Bro, please at least reply my text.'_

_'Are you even okay?'_

"Changkyun, is this okay?" Hyungwon called from kitchen and the other man look up from his phone.

He strode to the kitchen, looking into the pan where they're frying dumplings, "wait a little bit more until it turns golden colored."

Hyungwon continue poking at the dumplings with a spatula, a thin smile on his lips but it's apparent his mind isn't exactly there. And Changkyun had to inquired, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm not fooled," he deadpanned and the human is too tired to even react with a sigh.

"I... It's stupid, I'm probably just over thinking it," Hyungwon shrugged, preparing a plate for the dumplings.

"Tell me, it's about Wonho isn't it? I know him, maybe I could help you with it," he said softly, taking out the dumplings to put into the strainer.

Hyungwon finally released the sigh he have been holding back, "I just... He's not coming back because of me, right?"

Well, you're right Hyungwon, but I think not for the reason you think of, Changkyun tried to keep his face flat, "and what makes you think so?"

"I... Uh," he appears to be too lost in his head that his fingers almost touch the hot pan, Changkyun caught his hand in time.

"Careful, we just turned off the fire it's still hot," he was about to let go, but Hyungwon's long fingers curling up around his hand. Changkyun's heart skipped a beat, confused and alarmed.

"How many... How many others have he let into his... Room?"

Changkyun lets out an inaudible relieved sigh, "no one Hyungwon, I told you there was no one he ever bring home with, only you."

Hyungwon look up, letting their eyes meet and a semblance of tears within his eyes, "he was always so gentle... When we first met he was rough, but after that he was so... Gentle. The night before he went away, he was rough, and I..." he sniffed, refusing to cry. "That's how he prefers it, isn't it? But because I can't handle it he just... Left."

"Holy shit Hyungwon, is that what you've been thinking?" Changkyun didn't even need answer just by looking at how vulnerable and broken Hyungwon is. He squeezed the hand in his, other hand slowly stroking the taller male's back, "trust me Hyungwon, I may be his friend, but trust me when I said he never love anyone as much as he loves you. He took you home, to here, and he never let anyone else take a step into this home. Never. He let you into his space, that's unheard of, I promise you he loves you so dearly."

Hyungwon sniffed again and look up with an exhale to push back the tears, but Changkyun could still see the doubt in his eyes, "Hyungwon, come here hear me out. Let's say he's running away, which I know he's not, but I know if he do that that's because he regrets hurting you. I know this, okay? Trust me."

Hyungwon went to hug Changkyun, curling his body around the other as if he's not that tall and pushed his face to the shorter man's shoulder. He didn't say anything but they both know he didn't really believe whatever Changkyun has said, not until Wonho come back home and said it himself. Changkyun was right, that despite Hyungwon seemingly strong and easy demeanour, he closes his heart tightly. And when he opens it, like a broken tap the broken water went bursting, and he can't stop pouring all of his to the person who opened it. Wonho.

And now Wonho went away, he's plagued with anxiety and ill thoughts, unable to stop it no matter how nonsensical it might be. Strange how the heart works.

Hyungwon let go of Changkyun, smiling a bit unaware of the churns in the said man's gut, he wanted to brush the dark locks but decided against it after seeing the awkward glint in Changkyun's eyes. He cleared his throat, motioning to his phone and Changkyun smiles back in understanding. Awkward indeed. But he shakes it off, walked to the couch and sit down, looking at the ignored messages he sent to Wonho.

He types again, slowly with newly found determination, if he have to know, he will know from Wonho himself.

' _Tie me up, wreck me, choke me or anything you want. If I say that, would you still leaving?'_

Hyungwon huffed, maybe that's not the right way to ask, too much provocation. But he send it already and he can only sit back waiting with looming anxiety. Minutes passed and when it's almost an hour, Hyungwon got surprised feeling the vibration of his phone. Wonho replied.

' _What the hell is that mean?'_

Hyungwon's heart thumping in his ribcage.

' _You left, after I said 'no'. When I can't handle the pain. Isn't that why you left and didn't reply to my texts?'_

This time the reply came fast.

' _You won't believe me even if I say it through this text. I love you so much my heart hurts to the thoughts of you. I miss you, I miss you so much. I love you. I want to see your face, I want to see you smile, I want to kiss you, to touch your hair and have you close with me.'_

Hyungwon walk to Wonho's room, inhaling deeply with a muffled cry. He types back quickly, heart crying because he wants Wonho to come back, to see him smiling up to him, fingers pulling on his collar so Hyungwon would bend down so they could kiss. That's all he wants, so why Wonho isn't here? He knows it wasn't about work, there's something else which makes Wonho leave. But what?

' _Then came back, I'm here in your room, waiting for you. I miss you, talk to me.'_

Half an hour later a call come in, Jooheon, at the same time Wonho's reply comes. Hyungwon stares at Jooheon's name and the words flashing at the notification with Wonho's name.

' _I can't.'_

As he received Jooheon's call, his heart palpitating with the question, 'why?'

\--

The rain is pouring cold, softly running down the skin yet harsh when it hits. Wonho's eyelashes feels heavy, due to water and also the hollowness created by the chaos in his heart. Breathing easier, head clearer yet his heart tainted more and more at the scene in front of him. Is it regret? Or is it guilt which embracing his being at the empty gasp of the gaping mouth? He stares down at the limp body at his feet, eyes closed and pale skin. There was warmth but now only cold body with gaping mouth for a soundless scream.

He heaved the body on his shoulder, moving it somewhere else more visible for public, wishing for a little hope. Then he left, letting his whole being swallowed by the darkness. He have no memory of how did it happened, only a remembrance of a good smelling blood then it's black. The next he opened his eyes, he saw the limp body sliding down the wall to his feet, drained and hollow familiar face.

Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it's getting angstier :'((


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up people, this gonna be a ride.

Changkyun was just about to go to sleep when the time shows five AM, when the door opens loudly with a blow of cold and wet wind. A lot of loud noises heard before silence came except for the ragged breathing, it's Wonho. He comes out of his room, looking into the darkness of the living room and the blurry silhouette of the pure blood vampire standing in the middle of the room drenched by the rain.

"Hyung?" he called carefully because he smells blood and something else which caused the racking of his body. The scent of death. "Hyung is that you?" he called again when he receive no answer, afraid that the one which coming inside is no longer the person he knew.

The silhouette moves and Changkyun knows Wonho is looking back at him because his glowing red eyes is bright even in the darkness. It's frightening. He called again, "hyung-"

"I can still smell him," the deep voice heard with underlying growl, "in this apartment, on you. His scent is heavy on you."

"He left, he was crying, he was lonely because of you, I was just comforting him," he didn't intend to speak it with accusation, because he knows Wonho didn't wish it that way, he didn't even want to leave. He just want to make it clear that there was nothing, he didn't know if Wonho even capable of being rational right now, he want to avoid unnecessary fight.

"Comforting?"

Changkyun shivering at the tone and the angry glowing red eyes, "we just hugged."

Wonho stares him down for a minute before he look away, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "my mind... A mess."

"Did you kill?" he asked right away, because the scent is still there and he's afraid of it.

Wonho hissed but not replying, if Changkyun have to do this he need to turn on the light, he didn't trust Wonho in the darkness right now. As he's clicking at the switch, Wonho muttered with a closed eyes, "he's coming."

"Who...?" before Changkyun could even guess who it was, the front door opens with so much force along with the smell of Kihyun blowing in. He looks the angriest Changkyun ever seen him.

"You! You're jeopardizing everything!" he said with a strained shout, finger pointing accusingly to Wonho, who in turn didn't even flinch or seem affected at all.

"What is going on?" Changkyun asked, heart leaping in worry.

"He killed five people tonight," Kihyun spat without looking away from Wonho. "Although one of them is not quite dead and that's what makes me angry!"

Changkyun turned to Wonho, he knew the vampire killed someone, but he didn't expect such number in only one night. Wonho had been gone for days, almost a week, but the scent of death is fresh. Just one night and he killed five human. No, four because one is...

"He's alive?" Wonho asked with his eyes staring to the floor making Kihyun angrier.

"If you killed them, the special force will cover it and the public wouldn't know. But half dead victim? Before this you may left them with extreme fatigue, but dying? They carried him to the hospital and the media will blow this up to the public, uncovering our long, hard work of disguise! Assumptions will rise and the special force will be on us faster and harder than they did before!"

Changkyun goes to close the front door, afraid for any unsuspecting ears to hear what Kihyun has been yelling. He could understand the urgency, if bitten case got out in media, the hunters would be driven to hunt them faster before people start speculating and things get messier. Vampire existence is supposed to be known only to the creatures of the dark and the special forces by the government, the hunters.

Wonho laughed, eerie and hollow, "and you think people would think so fast that it's the work of vampire? A psycho maybe, but not a vampire."

"The fact remains you're putting us in a tight spot and you're growing uncontrollable, Wonho," Kihyun said with a threatening low tone.

Wonho grew quiet, eyes never leaving the floor and it's blank of any emotions at all, Changkyun clenching the shirt on his chest at the feeling that Wonho is crumbling. Who wouldn't? But he wish, oh he wish it's not irreparable.

"And? What do you suggest that I do?" Wonho said softly, words of taunt yet it sounds like a plea.

"Drink him, stop this madness and we can think of a way out of this mess together."

Changkyun's heart lurching at the words Kihyun thrown so carelessly, so cold. And Wonho chuckles darkly before he finally staring at Kihyun in the eyes, causing the law keeper to flinch in surprise at the way the glowing red eyes and sharp fangs looks.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't want to kill him, how can I when I feel so strongly for him?"

Kihyun inhales deeply, ready to throw the next words, "then make him kill you."

Wonho's eyes darkened, "never."

"Wonho-"

"Rip me to shreds or flush my mashed flesh down the toilet if you will, but never make him kill me or touch even a strand of his hair," Wonho growls.

Changkyun would laugh if it wasn't such a very serious conversation, but he knows even if they cut Wonho to pieces and make a juice of it, he would come to life again for the years to come. Such is their curse. But... Why Wonho doesn't want Hyungwon to kill him? Wasn't it his wish? Even though it'll be hard for hurting Hyungwon's heart, but that's have been his goal all along, wasn't it?

Kihyun keep quiet, eyes hard and threatening much like Wonho's own, until, "I'll drain him myself and force it down your throat."

"Kihyun!" Wonho snarls menacingly, not yet launching for an attack, but the stance of his body tells everyone in the room that he's ready for it.

Changkyun too get ready to jump into the middle if things get out of control. But how much he could do, really, he's just a vampire servant. If the pure bloods decided to fight, it could cost his life for trying to intervene. But he's not going to stand still when his friends fighting, to death if they could.

"You leave me no choice, Wonho. Don't blame me for it-"

The doorbell rings, causing three heads to snap their attention to the front door, stilled in their position. Who would come at five AM? Before any of them could decide what to do, the scent carried by the wind which coming in through the gap of the door and they know who it is.

"A human," Kihyun muttered, the tension in the air shifting into a different kind of tension.

"Hyungwon..." Wonho whispered and dread filling his chest. Not now, not like this.

"Changkyun! Changkyun please open the door... I need to talk, I need.... I need to talk to Wonho, please. Please let me see him, you know how, right?" the voice muffled by the door heard, a cry apparent in his tone.

Changkyun look at the two pure blood, utterly confused and worried. Why did Hyungwon sounds so distressed? Why did he come at such hour and why he's crying?

Wonho was the one who goes for the door, ignoring the quiet protest Kihyun is throwing at him. And when he opened the door, that was the first time he ever seen Hyungwon's face wet by so much tears, eyes bloodshot and nose red as his lips swollen from being bitten too much. His eyes is still so beautiful painted by those anguish, he's always is beautiful in Wonho's eyes. But his heart breaks, shattering at the display and all he want is to caress his face, to kiss away his tears and cradle him in his arms.

But he can't, one whiff of Hyungwon's smell and Wonho's head spinning out of control. He digs his claws in the side of his stomach, calm down, bury the thirst even if it's just now, right now you control the thirst not the other way.

"Wonho?" Hyungwon mutters so lowly, so soft it sounds like a whimper, "you're back?"

Wonho didn't say anything, he couldn't. But he knows what he's going to do, a way for them to escape the curse, to spare Hyungwon from any pain, any sorrow. Something only he can do, something only he have the ability to do it.

"Your eyes..." Hyungwon said with a tone of bewilderment, confusion and alarmed, eyes wide with piercing stare. "Your teeth... You... What are you...?"

This is it, the moment of truth, Wonho's heart lurching at the fear flashing within Hyungwon's dark brown orbs. It's okay Wonho, it's only momentarily, you both will be freed from this, speak it now.

But Hyungwon beat him to it, "you're not human... Are you?"

"No... I'm not," he groaned at the uncontrollable growl in his voice. 

Hyungwon flinched, but he didn't move away, he didn't run, he just stayed, eyes never leaving Wonho. "It was you, wasn't it? Minhyuk..."

Wonho's heart went thundering in his chest, how did he know? Yet oddly, there's no accusation in Hyungwon's eyes, nothing. He just want the truth. And he compelled to it, "I'm sorry. There's no words I can say except I'm sorry."

"Why?" he whimpered, tears rolling uncontrollably again as his lips quivering.

Wonho hang his head low, ashamed, guilty and so many more mixed emotions. He got nothing to say.

"Is it- Is it the thirst?"

Wonho look up with a shock, mouth gaping in question yet unable to worded it, "how...?"

Hyungwon gulp down a cry, shoulder shaking from the suppressed cry to allow him to talk, "I heard... That night when you and... Changkyun." He sniffed with a grimace, "you were talking about thirst, about something... Uncontrollable. And... And you said something about me... Something about using me." He cries again, eyes glistening wet to Wonho, "when I saw Minhyuk... Somehow, somehow I have a feeling it have something to do with you. Changkyun's... I saw the wound on Changkyun's neck and I..."

He stops, unable to swallow down the cry this time he bend a bit to wipe the tears with his long fingers, yet his chest shaking just like a cry of a child. So lost, so sad and Wonho feels his being burning to dust because he made Hyungwon look like this, he's the cause of his sorrow.

"What is it you're using me for?" Hyungwon asked with a loud cry, voice broken just like their hearts. "Was it- was it all lies?"

"No!" Wonho cried out, didn't know he was crying too all this time. "I love you, I do, I never lie to you, not about my love for you." Despite better judgement, he leap forward to hug the human, burying his face into the crook of Hyungwon's neck, "I love you so much, that's why I left, because I don't want to hurt you, no, never wish for it. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

The words he spoke are barely coherent, only a burst of emotions which pounding in his chest, raging to be let out. But even so, somehow, somewhat, they understand and they cry together. Hyungwon circling his arms around Wonho to reciprocate the desperation, that despite all the questions and warning, all they want is to be together.

But the spin in his head is getting worse and his consciousness beginning to drift away. So he forced himself to speak, "about Minhyuk... I'm sorry, I can't control... I'm sorry."

"What are you?" Hyungwon asked with a whisper, mouth pressed to Wonho's hair.

Wonho can't say, never was he feel so ashamed to say what he is. "You don't need to worry again Hyungwon, I'm sorry to have dragged you in like this."

Hyungwon lean back as Wonho pushed at his shoulder, eyes still full of tears and confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Wonho kissed his lips instead of answering, chaste and full of emotions, of love. His heart lurching at what's to come, this is the last kiss. He whispers to Hyungwon's thick lips, like a caress, like a silent cry, "forget about me, you don't know me, you never meet me. There's no me in your life, never."

Hyungwon stare back, eyes wide and becoming blank at each word said, then the tears stop, no emotions mirroring the anguish which he had displayed just seconds ago. There's nothing. No more memories, no more sorrow, no more love.

Wonho swallow down a cry, run his fingers in Hyungwon's dark hair before kissing his forehead, his cheek and his lips once more, pouring the last of his love into the kiss. "Go now Hyungwon, you know nothing. Go back to your friends, your happy life, without me."

And Hyungwon turned away, each steps he took bring him further from Wonho, unaware, oblivious and blissfully forgotten. Only Wonho to cry at his broken heart.

"Hyung... You erased his memory?" Changkyun sounds so heart broken himself and Wonho wiped his tears in haste before his clouded mind forbid him for doing what he wants.

"If there's no Hyungwon, there's no love, there's no thirst," he turned to glare at the baffled Kihyun, "happy now?"

Kihyun keep his mouth shut, but there's a glint of guilt in his eyes. Wonho went to the bathroom, facing at the big mirror to his glowing red eyes. He huffed harshly with closed eyes before he look at Changkyun through the mirror, "please take care of him, make sure he's okay," he glanced to Kihyun at the words. "And please make sure I never meet him again, get us away from each other, promise?"

"Okay... I promised," Changkyun nodded with wet eyes.

Wonho smiled a bit, then looking back at his own eyes in the mirror, ignoring the ache in his heart.

"You never know of Hyungwon, not a single thing, not even his name."

Then darkness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw eggs on me~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?"

' _He have a very beautiful and bright soul, isn't he?'_

Wonho blinking awake, eyelashes feels so heavy yet the inside of his head feels flying and vacant. What the fuck? He sit up only to feel his head spinning even harder and his stomach grumbling in the loudest way. He blinks again, what day is it, why is he so hungry and thirsty? Why his head feel like cotton candy?

" _But is he the only one who have that ability?"_

_"No, he's not the only one who can erase memory."_

Wonho rolls his head in circle, stopping immediately when the spinning getting worse and the voices getting more muffled. It's like the voices come from somewhere far, like voices underwater. Who is it? Is it Changkyun? Who's the other voice?

" _Then someone else have tried it already."_

Try what? Why are they speaking so softly? Are they talking about me? Wonho frowned with closed eyes and focusing to the voices. But he can't hear the rest, too soft, too muffled to catch the words. Something feels strange, quite misplaced but what? He stand up with a big yawn, stretching his muscles as he did, but then he catch an unfamiliar scent.

He stops, looking around and sniff again, what's that? Then he smell it again, a soft and warm woody scent. He didn't remember whose scent it was, he also didn't remember buying anything which smells like that. Unfamiliar yet there's a tinge of nostalgia in it. Like a dusty forgotten album. Whose it is?

He walks out to the living room while still sniffing the air, growing even more confused. The smell also present in the living room although most of it lingers in his room. He keep sniffing to find out just what it is the smell is, why does it bother him so? It feels like an unscratched itch under your skin.

"Hyung?"

Wonho turns at the call, staring at bewildered Changkyun as he points to the air, "this, what smell is this?"

"What smell?" Changkyun put down the cup in his hand to the kitchen counter as his eyes looking up and down at Wonho, "you look normal..."

Wonho rolled his eyes, "I'm not insane, just asking what is this smell I'm smelling."

Changkyun, still smiling with a weird face, asked again, "what smell?"

"This, um..." he inhaled deeply, "woody? Like a forest after a rain. It smells nice but where does it comes from?"

Something in Changkyun's eyes darkened and Wonho caught it, "I think the smell came from me, I went to the forest yesterday." As if that make sense.

"You went to the forest? What for?" Wonho frowning deeper, that's not right, "no that's... Although I said it's that kind of smell, it's not exactly like that. It's more like..." he sniffed again, closing his eyes as within the darkness he sees a glimpse of, "skin... Human..."

He gasped softly, surprised, what was that image?

"How can there be a human smell in here hyung, only us who's allowed in. The smell came from me, which the reason why I went to the forest you can ask Kihyun."

Wonho stare back to Changkyun as if the vampire servant grew three heads, "the smell is the strongest in my room."

"Yeah, that," he bit his lip as he rocks back and forth, "I kinda rolled around on your bed because I'm... Too tired to take a bath," he huffed while rolling his eyes upwards.

It doesn't need a genius to know Changkyun is spurting bullshit (what he's saying doesn't even make sense), he's always been a bad liar ever since Wonho knew him. But he didn't pursue it as he knew Changkyun only ever lie for a good reason. Not that he's not dying to know why, but he let it go for now.

Doesn't mean he won't tease him though, "so... The forest huh?"

"Yeah, the forest..."

"Which forest was it again?"

"Ah..." his eyes flickers upwards, "you can ask Kihyun."

Wonho cross his arms on his chest, holding back the grin, "why so... Secret?"

"Uh, I said you can ask him."

"You said you rolled around in my bed yesterday? But yesterday I was-"

He stops, mind blank, only darkness looming in his head. What? "I can't remember what did I do yesterday..."

"Hyung-"

"What date is it today?" he look up then pulled out his phone from the pocket. Weird, something feels missing. A lot of his days went missing, he can't remember anything. But then the muffled voices he heard that morning clicked in his head, he glares at the younger, "someone erased my memory, wasn't it?"

Changkyun shifting his weight between his legs, "hyung, anything, whatever it is, that I did or let it happened is for the best of you, okay? You trust me, right?"

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Why can't you say it?" Wonho grumbled, angry.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "then what's the use if I'll just say it? Just trust me, it's for the best of you."

Wonho, stubborn as he is, asked, "does it have anything to do with this strange smell or something?"

"I can't say," he answered a bit too fast.

Wonho narrowed his eyes threateningly, "I trust you Changkyun, so if this is about some kind of an elaborate prank with Kihyun, I swear I'll chop you guys into dices and throw you to the ocean."

"That's kinda nice actually, I missed the ocean."

"Urgh," he groaned, so done with his servant and the spin in head still hasn't stop spinning. But then there's a question popping up in his head, "there's another vampire who have the same ability as mine?"

"Kihyun said there's older pure bloods who have it."

Wonho jerked an eyebrow, "Kihyun said? You make it sound like you never meet them, didn't you meet them when they were erasing my memory?"

"I don't know them, so... He said there's three of you who can alternate memories," for once Changkyun lied smoothly. Half lies, half truth.

"Huh," Wonho checks the time, "it's six AM, why are you not sleeping yet?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"...why?" Wonho is suspicious after all the shit he just discovered.

"I want to tell you if you're thirsty there's eight blood bags in the freezer, have at it as much as you want," he points at the refrigerator which makes Wonho even more suspicious.

"How do you know I'm thirsty? And where did you get that much? Last time I remember it was empty, and it's not possible to get more than three from headquarters." That's why Changkyun often saving it so they can have more at home. Why was it empty then? Changkyun never let the refrigerator empty from blood bags.

"Kihyun's courtesy," he shrugged.

Wonho cringed, "fucking Kihyun never do charity. Whatever shit you two doing behind me must be serious... How many days did you guys erased from me anyway?"

"Just drink it and stop asking. I'm going to bed," Changkyun snap with a glare then went to his bedroom with loud footsteps.

"I feel like I'm being replaced into an alternate universe..." Wonho shakes his head as he walked to the refrigerator, draining two blood bags in record time and honestly surprised he was that thirsty. What the fuck did he do for him to be that thirsty? "I'm surprised Changkyun got brain enough to keep himself from telling me what happened."

The sound of door opening then, "more like I'm surprised you took it that easily that someone have erased your memory."

"And would you tell me if I'm being more persistent?"

"No..."

"So?"

The door closed shut.

The wind which created from the force tickles Wonho's skin, letting the smell get caught in his nose again. Warm, soft yet lonely scent, so nostalgic yet can't be touched. He closed his eyes as he inhales strongly, the image is there again, amongst the darkness, covered in the chaotic nothingness. A fair skin, a soft hair and a smile. He feels it, smells it, but his eyes didn't really see it in the darkness behind his eyelids. A locked secret.

Wonho cradles his chin as he keep inhaling the thinning scent, "who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, even I felt it, this is too short.
> 
> My head hurts and spinning like Wonho's, the worst have passed but I'm still a bit sick... But I want to update still, I hope this isn't so bad although it's so short.
> 
> Thank you, I'm always excited and happy to read about your comments ♥♥♥
> 
> (But whose voice was it at the beginning of this chapter? Hmm...)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No... I can't- You can't make me choose..."

"Is there a reason as to why I'm staying in at home, bored to death?"

Changkyun stirring his spoon in the mug, glancing at the clock which showing seven PM and back to Wonho, "nobody keeping you here and it's only been three days."

Wonho sighed then standing up to get his jacket, getting ready to go out. Changkyun eyeing him for a moment before he gulped down the coffee milk in one go, "where are you going?"

"Take a walk or something, I'm bored."

"I'll go with you," he goes to his room and get a jacket for himself, wearing it as he look back to Wonho who's looking at him with questionable stare, "what?"

"I should be asking you that, why are you coming with me?"

"Because I am to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Just because," he shrugged then points to the front door, "shall we?"

"Hey, I'm your master, okay? I have my right to ask you what you're doing especially when it involves me," Wonho asked with an irked eyebrow.

"Yeah but you don't make me a servant for my obedience, besides it's still a secret, the best for you."

"I don't even know what's happening, how can I know it's the best for me-"

"That's why I know better for you, you just have to trust me," Changkyun cut in firmly.

Wonho glaring in displeasure for a moment before he sighed again and walked out the front door, letting Changkyun to lock it after them. The wind is a bit cold and Wonho feel his head getting clearer for a bit, turning around to look at his vampire servant.

"Is there something I shouldn't see?"

"Why you asked that?" Changkyun pocketing the key and breathe in, eyes unreadable.

"I don't know, it feels like that. The moment I walked out, there's a nagging feeling that tells me I shouldn't get out..." he shrugged, either to cast away the uneasiness or because he didn't know the answer himself and waits for Changkyun to give off a hint, because he knows the man won't tell him directly.

"Maybe," he said and walk ahead, without direction, just walking and wait for Wonho to do the same.

Wonho keep quiet, still trying to dig into his own memories despite Changkyun said it's better for him to forget it, but he can't help wanting to know. Why did Changkyun and Kihyun erased his memory? What would they benefits from it? They keep walking aimlessly, thoughts swimming in their mind and their feet moves without thinking.

Then abruptly Changkyun halted, nose up in the air before he turned around and walk to the opposite direction, "let's go that way."

"Huh? Why?" Wonho reflectively sniffed the air too, there must be something Changkyun caught smell of. Then it hits him hard like a huge concrete falling down from the sky, the woody scent, that similar lingering and thinning smell in his room. Wonho marches forward despite the coiling hard fingers on his forearm.

"Hyung, don't," Changkyun sounds terrified, pleading and Wonho knew this is involving his forgotten memory. But he can't stop himself, how can he when the scent pulling him so strongly? What or whom does this scent belong to?

He keep walking to the scent, dragging Changkyun with him as the man's arms still around him, "what is this?"

"Please hyung, don't," Changkyun keep trying to drag him to the other way, but Wonho is stronger and bigger.

Wonho look up, the scent leading them to a hospital. What's in that hospital? He didn't smell any other dark creatures, just humans there, mixed scent of blood of many types. But only this one scent which Wonho didn't get, there's no scent of blood, just that woody smell of skin. A human, he realizes, but how could he smell a human without being able to smell their blood? What kind of human is this? And why Changkyun didn't want him to see this human? And how could this human scent lingers in his room?

Does that mean he knew about this human? But then something happened and both Changkyun and Kihyun made him forget? But why? And it's absurd to think he let a human inside his room... That's...

He stops, head spinning and an itch crawling up his throat. A semblance of understanding creeping in to his mind, maybe...?

' _He have a very bright soul, isn't he? You can't look away.'_

Wonho's head shook at the voices inside his head, the devil's. What does he mean? The grip on his arm tightening and Wonho beginning to think that it's better to walk away, pictures of red eyed Jongin flashing in his head and dread filling his heart. But when he's about to change direction, his eyes caught it. A tall man, beautiful with sad, wet eyes sitting alone in the hospital cafetaria and his heart stops at the scene, as if time slowing down.

In an instant Wonho's head pounding in pain and he cradles it with both hands, abstract images rolling unstoppable behind his eyelids and the voice says with dark chuckle and pity.

' _And you think it was easy... His soul is so bright, creatures like you attracted to him like a moth to a flame, waiting for it to burn you.'_

"Hyung," Changkyun whispers, worried seeing the pain in Wonho's eyes.

' _Will it be you or your little servant? Will it be you or will his bright soul dies in my dark hands?'_

Wonho growls, unexplainable thirst burning in his throat. Why does he feel like this? Who is that human? But he knows he will never let the devil have his fill so he growled to the voices in his head, "never."

Changkyun run his fingers in Wonho's dampening hair, "hyung-"

"Changkyun?"

The voice is deep and soft, Wonho's heart flutters with dread as the woody scent filling his lungs, thirst coming up even stronger. He look up, face wet and hot from the forming sweat as his nerves is on overdrive. The tall male is so beautiful, his dark brown eyes pulling his entire being into the blackness of his pupils and Wonho's knees weakens just by the force. But Changkyun hold him tighter to his chest as his own breath hitched.

Changkyun's mind too, is spinning with fear and confusion, how did Hyungwon remembers him? He shouldn't have, he should have forgotten about- Changkyun's heart caught in his throat, of course, Wonho only erased himself from Hyungwon's memories, but memory of Changkyun would still be there. It was a mistake, just a little thing but could bring greater consequences.

Hyungwon smiled although there's a frown on his face, "Changkyun right? It feels like it's been a while... Did you came here for Minhyuk? He's awake now."

Minhyuk? Who's that? Changkyun thinks and speculate that the name belongs to the human's friend, is it the same man Wonho almost killed that night? He remembers Hyungwon said that name when he came to talk to Wonho. Despite his mind rolling in chaos, he makes the connection pretty fast and accurate.

But Hyungwon catch his confused look, "you don't know Minhyuk...? But I feel like... You know him." His eyes fleeting to Wonho, "no, that wasn't you... It was someone else... Who? How did I know you?"

Changkyun grows restless as Hyungwon start staring at Wonho and Wonho chose that moment to stare back to the human, "I think we have to go."

"Is your friend alright?" Hyungwon reaching out his hand to Wonho as he sees the questionable state of the man, but desperate Changkyun reflectively snarls causing the human to retreat back in shock.

"I'm sorry but we have to go," Changkyun use all his strength to drag Wonho away, almost crying in frustration, not saying more to the human.

Wonho chokes at the images in his head, nausea pressing his gut as he tries to suppress yet also to catch any image, anything at all at the flurries in his head. The laughter, the tears, the warmth of a smooth skin, the kisses all dancing painfully in his head. Then he grips at Changkyun's arm as a name emerge from all those overwhelming images.

He look back, eyes dizzy and head spinning but he could see the confusion and the tears within the human's eyes. They are both confused, they're both feel the unexplainable pull at each other cores, a strong longing which no one can touch and they're both separated by the distance Changkyun forced on them. Wonho feels his head want to burst and his heart wrenching at the nonsensical longing.

The voice echoes in his hurting head, _'and you thought it would be so easy.'_

Changkyun feel the dread drenching him as he heard the whisper passed Wonho's lips.

"Hyungwon..."

\--

Changkyun wants to cry, because he saw the look in the human's eyes, he knows the human feel the pull which also raging in Wonho's heart. He have to forced the pure blood vampire into sleep with his ability, temporarily stopping the suffering and the threatening awakening memories. He shouldn't have let him out of their apartment, he should have keep Wonho locked inside. He should have known that their feelings could undo the memory wipe and threatening everything to fall apart again. He promised to never let them meet, he should know even Wonho was unsure his ability could keep them from forgetting. He was stupid.

"I told you it was better to force him to kill that human."

Changkyun snap his head to the voice, the law keeper suddenly materialized in his living room with reddening face due to anger. Changkyun sniffed to swallow in his cries, "Wonho would never let that happen."

"But look what is happening!" Kihyun shouted, frustrated. "His ability is nothing in the face of that curse! I should know erasing memory was done before him too and it failed, just like anything else we tried to rid the curse. If it was so easy everybody would have done it already, but no, even the oldest pure blood said there's nothing we can do to erase that curse, not even wiping memory."

"We can try again, we can... We made a little mistake, we can try to erase everything again and be more careful now," Changkyun pleads.

"No Changkyun, it won't help, this would happen again because the curse is much stronger than any of our abilities. We should kill that human and forced the blood on Wonho before he remembers something."

"No! Not that, please not that!" Changkyun finally cries, hands gripping on Kihyun's dress suit uncaring of being impolite to a pure blood with higher status.

Kihyun pushed him away coldly, eyes hard emotionless, "he will feel nothing if he remembers nothing, it's the best way. Now before his memory back."

"I love him too!" Changkyun confessed, eyes red and wet with spilling tears, "I love Hyungwon too... I can't let- I don't want him to die, not like that, please don't..."

Kihyun keep quiet for a moment, eyes glinting with a slight pity, "then you would rather see Wonho suffering? Witness him going crazy until you are forced to tear his limbs and head so he'll go to temporary sleep only for you to do it again when he awakens? Is that it?"

Changkyun chokes on his harder cries, heart lurching into the abyss, how can he watch his loved ones to suffer like that? "No... I can't- You can't make me choose..."

"Then let me choose it for all of us," Kihyun shakes his suit jacket as he turned away, "I'll kill that human to rid all of us any suffering."

"No! Kihyun!" his scream and cries got swallowed into the void as the pure blood vampire used his ability to teleport, disappeared into thin air and the apartment filled only by the cries of devastated Changkyun.

Nothing can mend the broken hearts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Kihyun.... :'(((
> 
> It's getting nearer to the end :'D
> 
> Ready the tissue for our broken hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know about you either," Wonho look up as he's caressing the dark hair, fondness in his eyes, "but I know your name... I see your warm smiles, your beautiful eyes, your smooth hair in my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful if you're weak with bloody scene, this chapter is full of that and of sadness (I guess...)

Every nine hours Wonho woke up, Changkyun put him back into sleep with his ability, opening his mouth and pour a bag of blood in whenever the vampire woke up with bright eyes. That's the least he could do to keep him and himself sane and a moment with clear head to keep his eyes on the human so no one could harm him. Changkyun operates almost without sleep, drinking blood straight from people little by little so he can spare the blood bags for Wonho only. He must keep guard around Hyungwon, he didn't know when the pure blood vampire will strike and he will, soon.

He knows the pure blood is no idiot, he will come for the human when Changkyun have to go back for Wonho, leaving Hyungwon without protection. If only he could teleport like the pure blood, alas one vampire only have one special ability and for him was the ability to induce sleep. He want, he must protect Hyungwon at all cost, for Wonho, for himself. He didn't realize when or how did he fell for the human, but he supposed it's the way Hyungwon feel so calming around him, a taste of sweet nostalgia when he was still a human able to be drenched by the sunlight. That's what Hyungwon was, a bright yet comforting sun.

Sometimes he's alternating the hours when he have to induce Wonho with more sleep, making it harder to guess the timing when the human is without his protection. But of course, even when he didn't realize it, he did have a pattern, and for someone with enough intelligence, it's quite easy to see it. So despite the shock, Changkyun had expected it when he felt a murderous presence near the human when he just got back from putting Wonho into sleep.

He jumped up a building from a dimly light alley just in time when another vampire jump down to attack. Changkyun get his weapon out, a whip with long and strong alloy handle, as he fly pass the other vampire and coils his whip around the other's body to force him up to the rooftop of the building. Kihyun is far stronger than him though, so even when he let himself being dragged up, he easily get himself free and took a stance with a long, traditional sword pointing to the vampire servant, bright angry eyes glaring impatiently.

"I have no time to play around," he growls.

Changkyun pulled at his whip so the rope rolls back to his arm, "I'm not playing around."

"You are trying to fight me with that toy?" he scoffed mockingly.

"I know you have a sharp and strong sword as a weapon, but my flexible weapon will be too fast and hard to cut unlike other rigid weapons, and I can stop your movements with this," Changkyun can deal with theories, but will he be able to work it like that?

Will he have a chance when both Kihyun and his weapon far stronger than him? Changkyun cursed in his head, wishing that them vampires are gifted with long and sharp claws just like those in the movies, that will make it easier. But here we are, clawless and only gifted with super strength and speed, which Kihyun have those skills better than a mere vampire servant like himself. And as if that's not enough, Kihyun have teleportation ability, makes him even more stronger and dangerous.

"Really now?" Kihyun mocks with a smirk, then the next second he was about to jump down again and Changkyun can barely keep up with his speed. He hold the long handle with both hands as he blocked the strong swing of Kihyun's long sword, shoulder shaking and burning from the force. "How long can you hold on?" Kihyun sneers as he pushed harder.

Shit, this is only the first blow and Changkyun's power is already got tested to the max, how can he keep up? He titled the handle to the side so Kihyun stumbling forward from the constant force and Changkyun took that moment to get behind the other vampire and coils the whip around his body, stilling his movement. Changkyun missed the smirk on Kihyun's lips though and the next second he was the one being pushed, falling from the rooftop and his back hit the ground with a hard impact, bones cracking as the sounds echoing terrifyingly in his head along with his scream.

And that wasn't it, his consciousness blurs for a moment when another strong impact hit his stomach, a pair of heavy feet landed on him and a sharp, extremely painful gash made in his chest as a long sword cut through his thick flesh. He screamed again, fear filling his entire being as the scent of death lingers in the air.

"Oh, I missed," Kihyun said and he let go of the sword handle, getting another yet shorter sword from the inside of his suit jacket. "But that will keep you from intervening, just don't bother," then echoes of his footsteps get further and further away.

Changkyun coughed out of pain, hands gripping the sharp blade jutting out from his chest, every heartbeats feels like a sharp pain as it barely graze the sword inside his ribcage. Amongst the pain was the fear of death, just a bit more and he would be dead, a good thing Kihyun was too impatient he missed stabbing Changkyun right in the heart. But this makes it clear that the pure blood isn't going to stop before he killed the human, even if it means killing Changkyun, he's serious.

Is he ready to die for Hyungwon? No matter how it is, Kihyun's reasoning does make sense. It would be easier to kill Hyungwon and they would all be spared from worse consequences. But could he live with the knowledge of killing Hyungwon? An innocent and kind human who eases his lonely life? A man who brought laughters in his and Wonho's life? A man who eases both Wonho's and even his own pain? Could he?

Changkyun screaming again as he grips at the sword harder, forcing it out of his chest uncaring of the spilling blood from the wound, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clanking and half drowning in the pool of his blood. His eyes is swimming from the pain and blood loss, but he can't waste anymore time as he knows the other vampire must have caught up with the human. He forced his weakening legs to run, bones barely healing from the impact yet he chase after the familiar woody scent. He prays and keep praying in his slightly damaged heart for the safety of Hyungwon, please let him be safe.

He heard a shocked scream and he launched forward, hands outreached and instinctively catching the lunging of the sword, sharp blade penetrating his palms and another scream ripped out of his throat. Pain, so much pain, tears rolling down his cheeks from the desperation blooming within his chest. But when he look back and see the panicked look on Hyungwon's face, it's all worth it. There's no pain in those dark brown orbs, Changkyun managed to stop it and it's good, he's still okay.

"Changkyun," Kihyun growls fully threatening, eyes bright red and menacing, "you of all the people should know my reasoning is valid."

"Yes Kihyun, you are right. But that doesn't mean my heart can allow it to happen," Changkyun muttered through gritted teeth, pain pounding his whole being, but it is easing a bit when he felt a soft touch on his back from the human's long fingers.

That wasn't the answer Kihyun wanted though, so he swung his sword in anger, harshly tearing Changkyun's left arm apart and it fall to the ground with a dull thud. A scream splitting up the night air, unknown whether it comes from Changkyun himself or the man behind him. He hurriedly pressed his bloody palm to the gaping wound of his arm, eyes fleeting to the chopped off arm on the ground. Fuck, he can barely do anything against Kihyun with both hands, now he have only one how can he do this? When Kihyun swing his sword again he closed his eyes, this is it, he's going to die, he can't protect Hyungwon.

But the pain didn't come, instead he heard a loud clanking of sword meeting another sword. When he open his eyes, he saw a tall and muscular body shielding him from the wrath of Kihyun's blade. As relief washes over him, fear also comes in waves as he sees the anger in the pure blood vampire's eyes.

"Shownu, how dare you!"

"Kihyun, please stop, you can't do this," the tall vampire hissed out as his body trembling from the sheer strength of Kihyun's sword.

"Move aside Shownu, or else I'm going to kill you myself."

"So be it," Shownu exclaimed and with all his power pushes forward and forced the pure blood to take a step back. He took that moment to shout over his shoulder to Hyungwon, "run! Bring him with you!"

With shaking body and purely moving from the rushing adrenaline within his veins, Hyungwon hold Changkyun up in his arms, dragging him away as fast as he can. But Changkyun grips at the human's arm desperately, stoping him, "run, just left me here."

"No, no," Hyungwon mutters again and again with wide eyes filled with fear, "no." He can't formulate any other words from being too terrified, but he isn't going to leave someone who's been protecting him there.

Changkyun hissed, pushing Hyungwon as a leverage to reach for his teared arm on the ground and let himself be dragged away after he safely tucked it within his one arm. He can still try healing his arm, Changkyun glance back to where Kihyun and Shownu having a sword fight, droplets of rain start pouring and making it harder for them to keep up the speed and agility. Changkyun can buy some time to mend his wounds, he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his wits, then forcing his body to stand up and bringing Hyungwon with him. With one arm he wordlessly order the human to hold onto his chopped arm then dashes away, far from the fighting scene with one good arm curling strongly around the human's waist.

Changkyun falters a bit when a gush of wind bring forth a familiar scent to his face, Wonho. He's here, close to where they are, but how did he already awaken? Changkyun's ability should have put him under for more six hours or so, how? Then he heard a loud noise, a scream and a painful grip of Hyungwon's hand on his shoulder, Changkyun look back, startled seeing Kihyun and Shownu fighting close behind his back. That pure blood vampire is so persistent at chasing them! Changkyun grunts loudly as he heaved Hyungwon to his shoulder and dash forward even faster, uncaring of the slippery ground under him from the pouring rain.

Changkyun only have a second of shock when he saw a pair of bright red eyes in front of him, then a pair of strong muscular arms caught him and Hyungwon in one swift motion, bringing them up and almost flying to the rooftop of a five story building. Changkyun would totally puking his gut out if he wasn't used to the feeling of levitation, it felt like a falling elevator and floating gut. Which Hyungwon totally did and dry heaving harshly when they got dropped down. That and the stress, poor Hyungwon must be so terrified with all the sudden thrill and violence.

But even in his fear tainted mind, Hyungwon keep steady arms around Changkyun's body, as if it's his lifeline, as if he's protecting the smaller body all the while. He didn't want to let go even as tears start streaming down and his body racking in mortification. Changkyun run his dirty hand with caking blood through the human's dark strands, almost a vain attempt to calm him down then pull softly at the hair at Hyungwon's nape, bumping his nose to Hyungwon's jaw.

"It's okay, you're okay..." he whispers, body tired and heart slowing down. He took too much damage and lost a lot of blood.

Hyungwon cries soundlessly yet his body shaking even harder as his arms tightens around Changkyun, leaning his face back to Changkyun's bloodied one. Then they both look up when another arms curling around them, a pair of bright red eyes peering down, yet it's soft and hold no menace. Wonho cradles Changkyun's head and kissed his temple, guilt, relief and sorrow thick in the gesture.

"I'm sorry it has come to this brother..."

Changkyun hissed out of pain, pounding harder now that relief swimming in his blood vessels replacing the adrenaline, "not your fault."

"Yes it is," Wonho whispered while he pressed Changkyun's chopped off arm to it's socket, helping with the healing he place his other free hand to Changkyun's mouth, "drink, let your wounds heal faster."

"Then you'll be losing your sanity..."

Wonho glanced to Hyungwon, their eyes connecting with longing and indescribable pull at the core of their souls, "I already am."

Changkyun waste no time, sinking his fangs into the muscular forearm then suck in mouthfuls of blood through his throat. If Wonho decide to lose his mind, Changkyun have to be in his best condition, no time for thinking, no time for second guessing.

Hyungwon's body jolting when he hiccups with lingering cries, eyes closed tiredly, wet streaks of tears apparent on his bloating cheeks. Yet he still look so beautiful, Wonho's heart flutters as he took in the image, trying to carve it into his memory. Glistening dark brown orbs blooming under the long eyelashes when Wonho brought his fingers to touch his cheek, full of wonders, full of questions about who is who. They don't know, but their heart beats for each other.

"Who are you...?" Hyungwon mutters under his breath, eyes searching within Wonho's bright red eyes. Even now, all Hyungwon want to know is who the being in front of him, uncaring of what creature he might be. Because his heart aches with strong longing, it knows that whatever it is this person is, he's someone Hyungwon want to be close to, someone he's willing to let his guard down and fall into his arms. It doesn't make sense, but it's true.

"I don't know about you either," Wonho look up as he's caressing the dark hair, fondness in his eyes, "but I know your name... I see your warm smiles, your beautiful eyes, your smooth hair in my mind."

Hyungwon gasped softly when a hand touch his nape, pulling him forward to lean his forehead onto the other's forehead, connecting it together just like their mingling breath. "I feel like I know you... I know you so well," he let his fingers touch the chapped lips of the other man, marveling at how familiar it does feel.

"Yes, I do too... I could feel you close to my heart," Wonho kisses the fingers, digging his own fingers deeper into the dark hair, pulling their faces closer that it caused soft gasps leaving their lips from the thundering in their chest, the want, the desire to stay close. So intimate.

"You're not a human... Nor does Changkyun," he whispered it without meaning, he doesn't need a confirmation to know that fact. But there's an ache in his heart, he doesn't know why, he should be scared yet here he is, wanting more from the unnamed creature. Somewhere deep in his heart, there's a nagging feeling which tells him that he knows the reason why the other man look so pained, so tired and so devastated.

"I'm not, but you made me like one," Wonho muttered before he pulls again at the hair and crash their lips together, hungrily, passionate yet also soft and latched with sadness. As if this is their last kiss, as if this is the good bye. Maybe it is. "God it's coming back, the thirst is coming back..." he hissed yet unwilling to separate with the lips he's tasting, kissing it more and deeper, tainted with tears and sharp pain.

Changkyun pushed Wonho's arm and waves his once chopped arm to show that it's mending together nicely, making the human to yelp in surprise and Wonho chuckling, the thirst mellowing a bit in his mind.

"Fucking hell you guys making out on top of me," he protested, but the smile on his face shows that he didn't mind it at all. They all know what's going to happen now. "He's coming."

Wonho then embracing both Hyungwon and Changkyun, eyes closed and arms tight as if trying to keep it etched in his memory for forever. Then he kisses their heads, long and heartful, "be safe, please be okay. I'll go to stop him."

Hyungwon grips at the pure blood vampire's shirt, "I don't understand, what is happening? Why is that man after us?"

'He is after you, my love' Wonho thought sadly but he keep quiet, smiling in what he hopes is reassuring, "what matters is you will be okay, forget about this, forget about us after all of this end. Be well my love."

"I- I..." Hyungwon is tongue-tied, not even knowing what is the man's name, before he could try to say more, another kiss silencing his swallowed words. He close his eyes as tears rolling down again, but this time it's of affection, of love and his hands subconsciously grabbing on the red hair.

Wonho pulled away and smiled for the last time before he look back to Changkyun, "dear brother, I guess this is it, take care of him."

"With all my soul," Changkyun said firmly and pull Wonho by the nape, kissing his ear as Wonho do the same.

"Wait-"

"Go now," Wonho didn't allow the human to say anymore and Changkyun nodded before he hauls Hyungwon on his shoulder and start running.

"Wait!!" Hyungwon shouted, confused and scared. Fear blooming from the wordless farewell.

The last thing he saw was the soft smile on the man with red eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're nearing the end for real now. Is there still questions which unanswered? If there is, please tell me so I can tie the knot cleanly :))
> 
> It's all so dramatic in my head but I can't write even half of the dramatic feelings, I feel bad... But I hope this can move your heart a little bit still ♥♥♥


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they really cursed until the end?

_He remembers how big his eyes look when he was little, a human child, taking curious steps to a wounded vampire. There was no fear, only curiosity and Wonho felt how his old human heart become vulnerable at the vulnerability of the child._

_"Where is your parents little one?"_

_The child furrowing his eyebrows cutely yet it was such a sad image, "they keep talking and my mom is crying inside."_

_And Wonho knew that death lingers on the child's family given that they're in a hospital. "Who is sick?"_

_The child shrugged, "me? They keep taking me to the doctors whenever my chest hurts."_

_Wonho felt pity but also envy, so young yet death already knocking at the boy's door. Death is kind but Wonho didn't have the heart to say it, "what's your name little one?"_

_"Changkyun."_

_In hospital people won't ask too much when you're wounded, it's not uncommon and that's exactly why Wonho came to hide, to waits for his wounds to heal itself. In hospital nobody will dare to attack him under human's watchful eyes and it's not weird to come in bleeding despite all he do is sitting in a corner. That was it for him, until he start seeing the kid, curious and a somewhat forgotten emotions to care, to pity._

_They talked often, played together as the kid's parents were talking. From when the child called him 'uncle' until he stopped calling him such as he grew older and Wonho stays young. The child have become a young man and unable to leave the hospital for too long, staying in the stiff bed longer than he is walking outside, face grew paler as his body thinning like a dried out tree branch._

_"How to stay alive?" the young man asked one day, when his room is void of any visitors except for Wonho._

_"Keep the mask on and take the medicines, it makes you better," Wonho had answered, voice soft because he knew the scent of death latching on so strongly yet he can't say._

_"It's no use, I'm running out of time," the young man said, eyes into the distant, "there's still so many things I want to do, I want to try. Why is it me?"_

_But death is kind, it's peaceful, why would you want to stay alive in this harsh world? Wonho had thought but remained silent._

_"You know how, you're not a human."_

_Wonho's heart leaps in his ribcage, he's been suspecting the human knew but those words confirmed it, "what makes you think so?"_

_"Looking at you, we're almost at the same age now, that's not human. Sometimes you came smelling like blood," the human chuckled, half joking half expecting, "are you a vampire?"_

_Wonho didn't answer, face tight and eyes unblinking, it was answer enough. They grew silent at the wordless confirmation. Then Wonho felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, pale thin wrist pulling at it with a pleading face._

_"Please save me."_

_Wonho took a deep breath, leaning down so his red eyes will be seen, "even if it's mean you'll be taken away from the life that you know? Even if that means you no longer can see your parents, your family?"_

_They share a deep look, eyes firm and burning with determination, "please."_

_That was the first and the last time Wonho ever turned a human into an abomination like himself. Guilt, regret and shame running through his veins but the strong and bright grins soon eases his heart and the ill thoughts forgotten. Maybe it's the loneliness, maybe he just want another person to fall back into when he's tired of his dark life. But he thinks, he can learn to love this child, and if he did, he'll find the key to end his misery._

_Fate doesn't work in the way he want it to be though. He loves the once human being, he does, but the kind of love he wishes to grow between them never happen and he stop hoping for his soul to finally have a rest._

_"I don't like that vampire."_

_"Who? Kihyun?" Wonho laughed softly as he run his fingers in the other man's hair, comforting._

_"He's rude to you and he's mean sometimes."_

_"Don't worry he's just like to tease, he's not bad. Actually, he's quite protective about me, I get a feeling he's fond of me quite a lot," he chuckled._

_"You know him well?" Changkyun asked with disbelieving tone._

_"We're close, actually, we goes way back. I was kind of his mentor? He got thrown into this life kind of too abruptly and he was a wreck, days after days he tries to end his life, his curse, and it's so sad to witness... So I took him in, teached him many things and we lived together for a while until he decided to go independent. Yet he keeps coming back, just to bother me and sort, but I know he just want to make sure I'm okay," Wonho smiled at the memory, ruffling Changkyun's hair as his heart swelling in proudness and adoration._

_Strange as it may, Kihyun and Changkyun feels like his sons, brothers and friends. Despite the darkness in their lives, they found each other as family._

_"So that's his weird way of showing he loves you?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged with a laugh, heart warm and for once at ease in realization that he didn't lose everything despite the curse. He still have a family._

 

"You should know," there's a tremble in his eyes, bright red menacingly yet despair also glinting within, "you should know that all I wanted is to keep you safe."

"I know Kihyun, I know," Wonho said softly, understanding.

But they points their swords at each other, feet ready to launch and to hurt, to kill. What have they becoming? Everything falling apart, their bond strong yet went to ruin. Since when they've been played to dance in the devil's palm? Since when love drove them into hurting each other? Are they really cursed until the end? Not deserving such a warm and kind love but a destruction upon themselves? Is there really no other way than to let it all crumbling down, shattering into chaos?

"I get it now why Jongin turned a lot of people into vampires, creating an army," Wonho said eyes intact with the other pair, "not to kill people, not to hurt them, only an army to get revenge at the devil, to kill him and get rid of those curse from us. That was all he wanted, but he grown insane before he's able to do that."

Kihyun tightens his grip on his sword, "is that what you feel now? Your burning hatred to kill him?"

"Never was my hatred for him boiling in my veins as strong as it is now. I want to kill him, to let him suffer, rip him apart and let him die slowly in agony. Now that's my only wish." Wonho shifted his eyes to the body on the ground, a barely conscious and bleeding Shownu looking at him with hope, as if he's savior. But he's no one's savior, "but is that really what is important? Revenge? Isn't that the same thing we did which cursed us so?"

"I'm not doing this for revenge," Kihyun said with pained tone.

"Then help me Kihyun, save us from the cursed future I will cast upon all of us, free us all," Wonho let his sword down, pointing to the ground yet his grips remain strong, "you used to love, I know you are."

"You think you're the only one who has to kill their own heart? You think we're not punished and hurting from this cursed immortality? I killed my heart so I stop hurting, stop hoping for something I could never have. But you were already there, I care for you and I can't kill that side of me," there's a lone silent tears escaping his angry and sad red eyes, "you might tell me I let you into my heart too much, too close, but I can't help it. I know you felt it too, that's why you took in Changkyun, because you grow to care, didn't you? You would do the same thing I did for him, because all I wanted is just to keep you safe and happy. That's all Wonho."

"Then you of all the people should understand, I can't kill Hyungwon, I love him, it's tearing me apart just by the thought of hurting him. You know how it feels, how could you ask me to kill him?"

Kihyun took a shuddering breath as his eyes glistening from the moonlight, "because I'm losing you and I don't want that. You can't do it, but I can, so let me do it for you, for us."

"Kihyun, don't..." a soft whisper came from the laying body on the ground, causing Kihyun to look to the side with anger painting back on his face.

"You're my servant, how dare you go against me too!"

"You teach me to never kill innocent people... You're a kind person, to the point it's almost laughable... Despite your cold mask, I know you care..." Shownu muttered with difficult breathing, head spinning from pain but he knows, he have to stop his pure blood master, "you're hurting yourself..."

Kihyun yells in frustration as he swing his sword to slash Shownu, but Wonho is fast enough to block it with his sword, chest aching from the desperation and anguish swirling in Kihyun's eyes, "what choice do I have?! There's no other way, if nobody willing to do it then I'll gladly be the bad guy. Do you not see it? Is there nobody see it how he's fading?"

Kihyun glares at Wonho, so much anger yet sad, more and more sad tears brimming in his red eyes, the tremble of his body vibrating even to their clashing swords, "look at you, barely keeping your sanity. Did you not feel it? I could see the pulsating waves of your dark power coming out from your whole body, it's taking over your consciousness, isn't it? You're fading more as we talk... And you want me to stand and watch? If I have to, Wonho, I swear I can stab you to a wall to make sure you can't do anything until I kill him and force his blood down your throat, I swear I will."

"There's another way, Kihyun."

The other pure blood vampire seems a bit taken aback by the firm answer, his strength falters and Wonho took the chance to push him back with a long wide swing of his sword. Kihyun got distracted only one second before he ready his stance again, "what way?"

"Rip me apart then nobody will be hurt, when I awakens again, do it again or ask someone else to do it. That's the only way, no one dies, no one is hurting."

Kihyun's grip on his sword slackening, mouth gaping in disbelief as his eyes full of pain, full of betrayal, "did you not hear what I said? I can't stand watching you suffer and now you asked me to do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Wonho flinched at the frustated scream, but he stand on his ground because really, there's no other way he would rather go through, "then let Changkyun do it, let me go Kihyun, this is what I want, what I have to do. Hyungwon... I know he's not at fault, he's innocent, he's shouldn't bear the suffering I caused. Please."

There's a soft sound of ripples, Wonho's eyes fleeting to Shownu's pair, sharing a look of acknowledgement and a promise. A wordless promise where Shownu will honor his will and make sure it happens if nobody willing to do it. Wonho's heart considerably grow lighter.

But Kihyun is hard headed and he cares too much, "no, I'd rather kill him still."

Wonho took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding madness in the back of his mind, it's starting to take over, he's losing it, he's running out of time. So he took out his other sword, now he's wielding twin swords, a telltale he's going serious for the fight. Kill or be killed.

"Then I'll rip you apart first."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear me.... So much love, so much pain.
> 
> Please tell if there's unanswered questions so I will be able to finish this story cleanly!
> 
> Thank you guys for your comments, seriously it makes me write faster because I want to know your reaction Ahahahaha


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very fast (word vomit lol) so please ignore any errors you found :))
> 
> And this is pretty devastating FINAL chapter, ready yourself for the ride lololol.
> 
> Don't worry, I never give bad ending.

Changkyun stop running when he noticed Hyungwon's breathing getting weird, assuming his heart can't take the inertia which pressing them hard while he dashed with high speed. He could just bring the human to a big street with decent lighting, which mean more human watchful eyes so the pure blood vampire can't do much. But then comes another problem, the amount of dried blood on them is very suspicious if it's seen by the humans, the least he need is a human trying to contact the police due to it.

"Hyungwon, are you okay?"

He pants, taking a deep shaking breath as his long fingers clutching Changkyun's shirt, "yeah... I think..."

"What is it?" Changkyun is alarmed seeing Hyungwon's eyes remain unfocused, he pats his body with both his bloodied palms to make sure the human isn't hurting. But, his heart drops when he felt a wetness on Hyungwon's back, it should have dried already if it was blood from before, if it's still wet then- "you're bleeding!" How can he not smell it before? There's a stinging thick smell of blood coming out from Hyungwon, how can he missed it?

"Huh?" Hyungwon look back to Changkyun with mild confusion and unfocused eyes, "oh... Yeah, I think I feel something hurting..."

Is it the adrenaline? Changkyun turn Hyungwon and lift his shirt to see, gasping when he saw a big open gash on his pale back, contrasting the red liquid drenching it, "Kihyun got you? When?"

"I don't... When he came behind me... Before you came," Hyungwon replied, it's obvious that he's experiencing blood loss the way he's shaking and eyes unfocused, delirious.

Changkyun cursed, the scream which he heard was when Kihyun got him. That's quite reckless, knowing Kihyun that vampire would want to kill Hyungwon without spilling any blood, but this only means that Kihyun is desperate. Changkyun hauls the human on his back this time, running to a nearby convenience store, thankful to see that the road actually rid of any human to cause suspicion. He put Hyungwon down on the bench in the bus stop, a few feet away is a convenience store.

"Listen Hyungwon," Changkyun start with a steady and firm tone, even though he had drank Wonho's blood, the smell of Hyungwon's blood is still enough to cause a spin in his head. "Stay here, don't move, okay? I'll go to the store to buy things to patch you up, do you understand?"

Hyungwon have his eyes closed and his face grew paler, dark under his eyes and he didn't react to Changkyun's question. The vampire have to slap his cheeks softly to finally gaining a nod. But Hyungwon didn't understand, what is this man saying? Why is he here? What happened? Why his body feels burning and hurt?

Changkyun didn't waste any more time and run for the store seeing the human is slipping away. He hoped closing the wound is enough, he have no idea how to treat an injured human. But he knows he have to be fast and he can't leave Hyungwon alone for too long or else...

Hyungwon could feel his eyelids is so heavy and his body growing numb, fingertips cold and shaking. Darkness looming and the sounds surrounding him becoming dull at the back of his mind. The only thing he could hear and feel was the erratic beating of his heart before he succumb to the darkness.

\--

Another scream, another blood spilled and Wonho's eyes stay steady at the new open wound he caused on the other pure blood vampire's chest. They're both panting and red eyes bright with the intent to kill, they can't die anyway and without going all out they would lose.

Both Wonho and Kihyun is twin swords weilder, make advantage for their agility, this is the fight of speed. Even though Wonho supposedly the stronger one in this fight, he can't do much with his muddy mind, thirst and aggression been knocking at his consciousness. Drag this any longer and he wouldn't be able to stop it, he could feel even the disgusting nagging urge to eat the other vampire. That saying a lot.

"Dont... Wonho don't..." Shownu soft voice come into his ears, but he wasn't able to answer.

' _Don't make this harder Shownu, I can't stop him otherwise_ ' Wonho's little conscience only able to think in his brain, but his haggard breathing is a telltale of losing control.

His battling with his inner turmoil caused him unable to see the moment when Kihyun lunges forward with high speed, cutting deep to the side of his body even when he tried to dodge it, too late. Anger flaring more in his clouded mind as he growled from the pain, thirst and the will to kill taking over almost completely. His body reacts faster than his brain, swinging his swords blindly and it hits, slashing half Kihyun's neck and his wrist. Another scream heard within the darkness covering his eyes.

"Fuck!" Kihyun hissed and he took a step back, pressing the opening of his neck with the back of his hand, sword still tight in it. Wonho realized if Kihyun still able to talk then that means he didn't cut enough to put him into temporary death.

Wonho heaves, blood vessels protruding in his skin from the sheer amount of strength to keep a straight mind. But his eyes is losing it's ability to see, darkness within him is already too thick and it's only a mere time for him to lose it. He even started to get confused, why is he fighting? For who? Why is he feeling so bad? He's starting to forget even his own name.

"You'll never win, Wonho. Not when you're fighting yourself," Kihyun's voice sounds like poison, millions daggers to Wonho's skin, he could feel the sneer in his voice. Why have they come to this? "Unless you let that darkness consume you and attack me. But before that I'll already kill that beloved human of yours."

That was the last thing he heard before his mind snapped and the looming darkness swallowed him whole, leaving no trace of his person behind. The only resounding voice in his head was, ' _kill_.' And he lunged forward, fangs bare, swords forgotten as the savage beast unleashed, no more a person, only an angry animal forgetting everything else except the urge to drink and to kill.

He only mildly noticing the sharp pain of a blade piercing through his ribcage before all there is that is Wonho, gone.

\--

Hyungwon's body feels so cold despite the burning fever, so heavy that he couldn't even lift a finger and almost deaf from the thick cotton like feeling stuffed under his skull. He didn't register the feeling of coiling fingers on his arm nor the ones on his mouth. He heard a yell, a shout of his name and he mildly recognize it as Changkyun's.

Why is he yelling? Why he sound so far away? Then who is it grabbing him?

He didn't know anything else except the gush of wind, the nasty churn of his stomach and the wind whirl of time and space he got thrown into.

\--

He didn't feel any pain, nothing at all. It feels like he's floating in clouds, but there's a familiar touch, familiar warmth and scent. When he opens his eyes, he sees the flaming red hair tucked under his chin, so, so familiar. Despite the almost nonexistent strength within his limbs, he could lift his hand to run his fingers into the soft red hair. He knows this, he knows this feeling which swelling in his chest, he knows the person whom embracing him tightly to the point he couldn't feel his other body parts.

He heard growls, scary, terrifying, it should be but not for him in that moment, he feels nothing but the warmth which enveloping him. There's a cry in the back of his mind, like a pleading sound, a voice he knew so well, but it's only in his head. He moves his trembling fingers again to feel the texture of the red hair, noticing the matted and stiff ones within it, like dried blood. Why is he bleeding?

He felt a harsh jolt, a racking from the man whom holding him, teeth tugging at the skin of his neck and of something being sucked out of him. What's happening? Why he feels nothing?

There's another cry, Hyungwon closed his eyes to concentrate to that voice, it's so soft, so far away, a manifestation of his own delirious brain. ' _Stop. Don't, go away.'_

But it feels so good within your arms, your head under my chin, I know this. I know you. Why do you want me to go away? Why?

As if replying his thoughts, the cry gets louder, so sad, so sorrowful it's tearing his heart apart. ' _Not like this. Never like this.'_

Like what?

He move his fingers again, yet it doesn't move, he can't feel the hair anymore. He can't open his eyes, sleepiness and darkness seeping in, he feels nothing now. Not pain, nor the warmth, nothing. But he forced his mouth to move, forcing air to come out to speak, it comes out very softly, almost inaudible.

"It's okay... Don't cry, don't... It's okay Wonho..."

Then the darkness claimed him, hand falling to the ground from the soft red hair with a dull thud.

Wonho came to consciousness with a harsh jolt, eyes wide no longer bright and a thick sweetness in his mouth. Memories flashing through his mind, of mischievous grins, warm smiles, the gentle sun on their skin, the cold sheet under them, the beautiful face of a human he came to love so deeply. He remembers all of Hyungwon, from when they first met to the moment he erased their memories. He remembers.

There's no thirst remaining, no darkness looming and for once again his head feel so crystal clear. But there's no moment to feel relief, because the first thing he saw was the very same human in his arms, cold to the bones and heavy, face pale like a white paper. There's a racking of his chest at the realization that he's holding Hyungwon's lifeless body and tears spilling out his yes.

"No!" he screamed with a cry, grabbing the human's face with both his palms which only met with cold skin, "no! Hyungwon!"

He knows, he knows what happened. With the disappearance of his thirst and the lifeless body of his beloved, he knows. He killed him, he killed him! "no! Wake up please wake up! You can't- You can't do this to me! I- I told you to get away! Why are you here?"

He heard wet footsteps not far from them, looking up with angry wet eyes to see Kihyun standing there and he understood. "You brought him here," he hissed through his tears, heart lurching in anguish, "you teleported him back here, you made me lost my mind so this is happened! You did this!"

Kihyun doesn't answer, doesn't react, but there's a tremble of his lips.

"Are you happy now?" he cried softly as he cradles Hyungwon's head to his cheek, heart tearing apart from how cold he felt to his own skin. He screamed with a loud cry to the sky, eyes burning and heart dying, fingers digging deeper to the cold skin. So much anger, so much sorrow, so much pain. His love died, his Hyungwon died. He hold him tighter to his chest, crying to his cold face, Wonho doesn't want to believe this. No, he can't, he won't. This is a lie, this is just a nightmare, Hyungwon is still alive, he's still well out there away from the clutching of the devil's dark fingers. No, this is a lie.

Suddenly the rain stops, the air come to still and silence filling. Wonho keep crying despite it, he couldn't bring himself to care. But there's footsteps coming closer, Wonho bring Hyungwon closer to him with a warning growl, "go away..."

The person stopped, but they remained on their stood. Wonho look up with anger, becoming even angrier seeing the nephilim peering down on him with unreadable expression. "Leave, what more does he want? He has took everything from me... I don't want to see you here."

"Are you sure about that?" Hyukjae said, soft and not challenging this time unlike so many times he did before.

Wonho doesn't answer, only holding Hyungwon closer. He doesn't want to stay here, he wants to wake up, he wants to open his eyes to see Hyungwon smiling to him beside him under his warm blanket. He wants nothing but that, just that simple thing. He don't want this nightmare.

"I stopped the time, except you and me," the nephilim said but Wonho isn't listening until he added, "he's still alive."

Wonho then look up with wide eyes, hope filling his entire being, but he can't form any word off his lips. He just stare back at the solemn look the nephilim have.

"Barely," Hyukjae whispered, "but one last heart beat is enough."

"You can-" Wonho swallowed his cry thickly, "you can save him? You can heal him?"

There's a soft look on Hyukjae, "no, I don't have that ability and I can't hold the time freeze for so long."

Wonho's heart drops, a cry coming back up his throat. No, he don't want to hear this, he don't want to know this. "Why are you telling me this if you can't help him?" he cried.

"Because this is unfair and from the start all of this is just a game for him," Hyukjae step closer and crouching down just beside the two, "I have no healing ability, but I have another special one I inherited from my mother."

Wonho can't say anything, his cry getting louder and heart wrenching. What does this nephilim want? To laugh at his misery?

"If we let him die like this, the devil will trap his soul just like he did with yours," Hyukjae said making Wonho cry even more painfully. "But I can free the both of you. I can give you another chance."

Wonho open his eyes to stare at the nephilim in the eyes, "what chance?"

"To love, to hold your love once again, to hold his hand like you're supposed to be. Without fear, without curse, just you and him, like a free men you are. To be at peace."

Wonho hiccups a cry, stroking the blood matted dark hair with his trembling fingers, taking in the beauty that is Hyungwon to his memory. He kissed the cold cheeks, his forehead, his lips and cradles him to his chest. Oh how can he loves so much. Then without looking away from Hyungwon, he said to the nephilim, "please, please help us..."

There's a light coming out from the man's palm, materializing as a silver and gold sword. He took Hyungwon's hand, coiling the fingers around the sword handle, "this is going to hurt."

"I don't care," Wonho whispered to Hyungwon's eyelid, kissing it with so much love, sadness and longing.

Then the time start rolling again, rain pouring back down and gush of wind hit Wonho cheeks as he felt one soft thumping of Hyungwon's heart under his chest. Then the sword piercing through right at his heart, killing him with it. It's so painful, so much like a ton of weight crushing his whole body. But he didn't care because Hyungwon is in his arms, he's together with his love and finally, finally he will reach his final rest. Finally he will die at peace with Hyungwon safe within his arms. They are free.

Wonho gaves out a small smile before his heart stop beating together with Hyungwon.

Hyukjae stand up and turned around to see the shock and fear within Kihyun's eyes, "what did you do?"

"Giving him peace," Hyukjae said calmly.

Kihyun's body shakes, sadness apparent in his eyes, "why...?"

"Because this will be a spit in his face, what I am if not to piss my father?" Hyukjae laughed, but then looking back to the two figures on the ground, still tightly in embrace even in death, "and they deserve it after all the pain and sacrifice they gave to each other."

Kihyun wanted to rush forward, but the grip on his leg stops him, Shownu whom still bleeding on the ground stop him with a small shake of his head. Then they hear a scream, a cry and Changkyun come running to the two on the ground. The nephilim took that moment to walk away, disappear into the cold night air.

"Hyungwon! Wonho! No!" Changkyun cries, holding the two lifeless bodies in his arms, "no!"

Kihyun clean his sword and put it back to the sheath, swallowing thickly from the wrenching cry, "they've found their peace, a nephilim saved them."

Changkyun only gives him a sorrowful glance before he cries and bury his face to his loved ones again, not willing to let go.

"By the law..." Kihyun swallowed again the tightness in his throat, "I can't leave a vampire servant without his master."

"Are you happy now?" Changkyun hissed instead, "now that he is dead, are you happy now?"

The same question and Kihyun know the answer, "no." Changkyun look up to see the brimming tears within Kihyun's angry eyes, "no, I don't. My brother died, how can I be happy?"

Changkyun didn't want to answer, he only want to go home with his beloved with him.

"But there's still you," Kihyun added, uncaring of Changkyun's ignorance, "I can't save him, but the least I can do for him-" he hiccups but no tears rolling down, "at least I have to respect him by taking care of you."

"I just want to go home," Changkyun cries, holding Wonho and Hyungwon tight in his strong arms, "I just want to stay with them, leave me alone." Then he walked away with the two in his arms.

Kihyun doesn't want to cry, he have no right after all he had done. But the look in Shownu's soft eyes makes him unable to hold it in, "it's okay, you loved him, it's okay."

And so he cried, for losing his brother, for hurting him, for the regret taking place in his heart.

"What will happen now?" Shownu asked after Kihyun stopped crying and help him up.

Kihyun look up to the sky, walking and dragging Shownu along with his heavy heart. A part of him dies and took part in that place, forever.

"We live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both died... Sobs :')))
> 
> BUT! There's an epilogue coming, don't worry.
> 
> I got a feeling this ending is anti climactic, damn. It's so intense in my head and yet... My shitty writing is to blame.
> 
> Tell me what you think!! Hehehe (did I managed to make you cry)


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end! Thank you for reading and stay with me throughout this story even though it seems their future was bleak with a looming heart break.
> 
> Your comments support and help me a lot, thank you!! I hope this epilogue doesn't disappoint and bring a closure to whatever it is they have ♥♥♥♥

The sun is so bright that he narrowed his eyes to protect it from the light, but it's warm on his skin when the trees shielding some of it. Sometimes breezes come his way, making it nicer and for the heat get more bearable. He didn't hate summer, actually he loves it, he missed the sun, the feeling of it's radiating heat, warming and tanning his skin. It was such an impossibility for him before, but not now, never again. He took a deep breath and it's so satisfying, so full to his happy chest. No more tears, no more suffering like what he had experienced.

Not long a man then came to sit beside him on the park bench. A man he knew so well for so many years, now he's counting his time, it's not frozen again.

"Nice weather, huh?" the man said without looking at him.

"Didn't peg you as one to appreciate nature, Kihyun," he smiled, pain and sorrow forgotten as a wordless forgiveness.

"Yeah well, it's more surprising to have you asked me to be your guardian," Kihyun scoffed and finally looking back to Changkyun, "how's school life?"

"Well I can't exactly live in the human world without ID and you're the only one I know who can help me in that. It's still kind of disturbing seeing your name listed as my foster father," he laughed, a bit teasing, "school life is good, everything I've dreamt of. The teachers and the system sucks but it's fun nonetheless. This is my first time after all, can't really pursue a school life before when I can't be under the sun, can't I?"

"True. That's another thing which still surprise me when you asked to get turned into a human again. You're lucky you were just a vampire servant, it won't be possible if you were like me."

Changkyun chuckled, staring at the trees in the distant, watching the leaves dancing to the wind, "I've lived as one long enough to heal all the sickness I had when I was a human, besides what we have been waiting for is finally happening, why would I stay as a vampire any longer?"

"Good thing Hyukjae was so willing to help, only a nephilim could do that," they both laughed together.

"He was so eager to piss off the devil! He even volunteered to change back as many vampire servants as there are."

"It's so strange, naturally vampires and nephilims only want to kill each other but look at us now, somewhat Hyukjae found a place amongst us and we welcomed him. It's so strange..."

Changkyun smiled at the sad glint in Kihyun's red eyes, "at least we changed for the better. It's amazing of how much their love changed a lot of things, even you and me. I used to hate you, you know?"

"Everybody hates me, except Wonho, even him found me annoying," he scoffed, "it makes no sense though that you stop hating me after all that happened."

"He loved you, you know that right? Wonho always told me how much he loved you even after you annoyed the shit out of him, you were his family before I came along. That's also why I tried to understand you, why you did that. It's hard to forgive, but we're here to open a new chapter, without hatred, without resentment."

Both Changkyun and Kihyun fell silent, sharing a soft smile before they look away to the scene of the park.

"You still love him?"

"How's Shownu?"

They said it in the same time, causing them to laugh. "Answer my question first," Changkyun said still with a laugh.

"I asked first!"

"I don't care," he grinned smugly.

Kihyun grumbled under his breath yet he answers anyway, "he's fine, he said he wants to take care of me so he don't want to be human again."

"Salute for him, how can he deal with you longer than few hours? I can never do that," he whistled, earning a slap at the back of his head.

"Excuse you, I'm loveable."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Changkyun guffaws when a hint of pink blossoming in Kihyun's cheeks. "Just don't repeat the past, I can't be there for you if that were to happen, I'm a mere weak human now."

Kihyun snorted, "look at me still talking with you, there's nothing between us or else I would have eat you already."

"True, so there's really nothing between you two? Hmm," he snickers.

"Enough about me, how about you? You still love him? Even after almost sixty years?" he grumbled.

"I do, I think I'll always love him."

Kihyun stare at the longing look in Changkyun's eyes for a moment before he asked again, "are you happy like that? Don't you feel jealous at all? He's together with Wonho after all."

"Jealous? Sometimes I did... I love him of course there are times when I wish he will look at me too," he smiled but it's content nothing like sadness in it, "but I love them both, so seeing them happy together, that makes me happy too."

Kihyun nodded as he smiled too, "and what are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late for class?"

Changkyun take a look at his wristwatch then cursed, "shit look at the time! They do this every damn time, I swear I'll leave them next time they're late again!"

"You said that everytime yet you never do that," Kihyun laughed, not long after his eyes caught two of Changkyun's classmates running towards them. "There they are, have fun running to the school now. I bet it's not easy to be as weak as human again after all this time, huh?"

"Ugh, you don't know even half of it, even running a bit makes me breathless it's nonsense," Changkyun whined then throws a crumpled paper at his friends, "assholes, now we're late again! I don't want to clean the restroom anymore you hear me?!"

"It's not my fault! He won't woke up even after I sprayed his face with water!" one of them yelled then pushed the other by the shoulder in annoyance.

"Excuse me? It's not my fault when you took too long in the shower, singing even when we're already late as it is!" the other pushed back.

"We're late in the first place because of you!" he pinched the other's cheek with a hiss, earning the same pinch to his own cheek by the other.

"Then you should be responsible enough not to shower for so long!"

"Why I should be the one to compromise??" they keep bickering non stop and pinching and pulling at each other.

Changkyun stand up with a sigh, then look to Kihyun with a meaningful look, "so that's that."

"Have fun at school," Kihyun smirked but then smile softly when the two other boys look to him.

"Ah, is this your father?" the shorter one asked to Changkyun before he bowed to Kihyun, "hello uncle, I'm sorry I made your son late but it's not really my fault, I'm Lee Hoseok."

The taller boy bowed likewise, "good morning uncle, I'm Hyungwon, as you can see it's Hoseok's fault not mine."

Then the two start bickering again causing Kihyun to chuckle and Changkyun to sigh exasperatedly, "when will you two admit it already that you like each other?"

The two halted, eyes wide before sporting a similar blush on their faces, shouting together, "what are you talking about?!"

"Who said I like this ramyeon addict??" Hyungwon added with horror.

"Yeah! Why would I like this lazy ass??"

Kihyun laughed loudly at that, without reserve reaching out both his hands to ruffle Hoseok's and Hyungwon's hair, a thick longing in his heart, "you two are so adorable, be nice now."

Hoseok pouted as Hyungwon look away, both still blushing even to the tips of their ears. Then Changkyun start dragging them both by the hands, "that's it, we need to run now. Bye ' _dad_ ', see you later."

Kihyun hide a grimace when Changkyun emphasized the ' _dad_ ' word, yet he still waves his hand with a smile, "stay safe now, be well all of you," and whispered to himself, "be happy now."

"Bye uncle!" both Hyungwon and Hoseok exclaimed with glee, waving their hands before pushing at each other again.

Changkyun stay a few steps behind the two boys then gives a smile to Kihyun, "you be happy as well." Then he left with the two, looking back once only to see that Kihyun is no longer there like he's never been there. He wonders if he will ever see him again in his mortal life.

He take a look at his two friends, humans much like himself now, still bickering non stop. But he could see the happiness and the love in Hoseok's dark brown eyes, so similar to the adoration in Hyungwon's eyes when they're talking to each other. They may fought a lot, but anyone could see it that they care for each other so much, making Changkyun smiled to himself with a content heart.

"Did I smell chocolate?" Changkyun joked seeing as it's valentine day today, not really expecting a reaction, yet there's a blush on both the two boys' cheeks.

"No I don't smell it," Hyungwon shrugged not convincing anyone.

" I don't like chocolate," Wonho pouted.

"Oh you don't like chocolate?" Hyungwon asked with a nonchalant tone, but it's apparent the disappointment in his face.

Wonho quickly shakes his head, "no I mean, I like it, I do!"

Changkyun laughed loudly at that, almost in pain for how much an idiot the both of them are. They're not fooling anyone goddammit, why won't they just be honest? But he says nothing because they should make it right by themselves, but that doesn't mean he can't laugh at them.

Sometimes Changkyun can still remember Wonho's red eyes, how cold it was, indifferent and aloof despite his soft heart although he never admit it. Then he remembers the glint of warmth and love which slowly took place in Wonho's red gem like eyes, so soft, so beautiful. Changkyun will never forget it as a witness to their strong and beautiful bond of love.

Now he will make sure to keep them both happy for the rest of their mortal life.

Together, forever.


End file.
